


¿El Enano del que me enamore es un Rey?

by icel015



Category: Bilbo Mujer, Bilbo x Thorin - Fandom, Fanfic - Fandom, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: Amor a primera vista, Belladona es mamá gallina, Bilba es buena cocinera, Bilba es hermosa, Bilba sabe pelear, Bolson vs Tuk, Drogo mandilon, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gandalf Likes to Keep Secrets, Intento de violación, It's Always Gandalf's Fault, King Thorin, Lengua Hobbit, Lenguaje Enano, Lenguaje elfico, Lobelia y Bilba se odian, Multi, Primula embarazada, Protective Thorin, Temeraria Belladona, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, compromisos, enfermedad del oro, mi corazon o mi deber?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icel015/pseuds/icel015
Summary: El destino da muchas vueltas por lo que nadie sabe que ocurrirá, ¿Quién diría que un encuentro ocurrido hace 7 años haría latir su corazón por un enano?, ¿y quien diría que ese enano era el legitimo Rey de Erebor?.Bilba Bolsón ha tratado de ser una respetable Hobbit desde la muerte de su padre hace 5 años, sin embargo tanto sus primos Drogo y Prímula, como su madre Belladona y un entrometido Mago, la obligaran a viajar en contra de su voluntad por la mitad de la tierra media, en una peligrosa Búsqueda con 13 Enanos, dicho mago y su madre, haciéndola experimentar emociones que creyó olvidadas y enfrentar la difícil decisión de elegir quien realmente quiere ser, si dejar que su lado Bolsón o Tuk ganen la batalla en su interior, el deber contra el querer, ¿pero por que no puede ser ambas?, y mientras lo descubre deberá lidiar con sus sentimientos hacia cierto Enano que no deja de hacer que su corazón se brinque varios latidos desde el día en que lo conoció.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Una Hobbit Respetable

**_ Advertencias: _ **

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien, con algunas excepciones ya que he metido algunos personajes de mi propia invención, sin embargo la historia que a continuación se presenta es total y completamente mía.**

**Me tome la libertad de convertir a Bilbo en Bilba, por lo que Bilbo será un personaje Femenino, espero que esto no sea un impedimento para que disfruten de la historia, tratare de conservar la esencia de todos y cada uno de los personajes, porque sinceramente los amo tal cual son.**

**Ahora sí, sin más por el momento, disfruten de la historia.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bilba Bolsón era una hobbit que disfrutaba de las cosas simples, cuidaba su Jardín como cualquier hobbit respetable debería de hacerlo, sus tomates siempre ganaban en los concursos de la temporada de cosecha como prueba de ello y sus Rosas competían siempre por el primer puesto contra las de Lobelia, por otro lado sus pasteles eran bien conocidos en toda la comarca y parte de Bree, sus modales no dejaban nada que desear, claro que no siempre fue así, en su juventud solían llamarla loca bolsón debido a sus excentricidades, y locas “aventuras”, además de que era bastante traviesa como cualquier Tuk o incluso más.

Pero todo cambio cuando su padre Bungo Bolsón, el Patriarca de la Familia Bolsón falleció, Bilba se convirtió desde ese momento en una joven respetable, no más aventuras para ella, no más llegadas tarde a cenar, no más “Loca Bolsón”.

Desde la muerte de su padre, Bilba trato de convertirse en la Hobbit que es ahora, educada, refinada, de buenos modales, toda una señorita, lo que se espera de una joven como ella, claro, lo cual alegro bastante a todos los habitantes de Hobbiton quienes ya no tenían que preocuparse por sus travesuras, sin embargo no todos estaban felices o conformes con el cambio, su madre Belladona Tuk era una de ellas, junto con su Primo Drogo y Prímula, quienes siempre la incitaban a las pequeña “aventuras” que tenían, pero pese a que Bilba a veces cedía, no dejaba de ser nunca una digna portadora del apellido Bolsón.

Hoy en día, tanto ella como su madre comparten su hogar con sus Primos Drogo y Prímula quienes están recién casados, los 4 viven bajo el mismo techo ya que tras la muerte de Bungo Bolsón, y como es costumbre, el título de Patriarca ha caído sobre la cabeza de Drogo, al ser el varón más cercano a la línea de sucesión al título. claro que el consejo trato de sacar a Bilba y a Belladona de su hogar, el cual fue “Declarado” casa Patriarcal sin su consentimiento, pero bueno, que se le podía hacer ya que la casa que Bungo había construido para Belladona como regalo de bodas era una belleza, muy codiciada entre varios habitantes de la comarca, sin embargo al ser un regalo de Bodas hecho por el propio padre de Bilba a su esposa, quien aún se encontraba entre los vivos, no pudieron hacerlo, claro que metieron a la pareja recién casada a fuerzas en Bolsón Cerrado pero eso a Bilba y a Belladona no les importaba ya que para Belladona eran sus sobrinos y para Bilba sus amados Primos a quienes amaba más que a nadie, por lo que estuvieron bien con ese acuerdo y más ahora que Prim estaba embarazada de su primer Faunt.

Bilba se encontraba sentada en su jardín leyendo con Prímula quien tejía unos Zapatitos de bebé con estambre de lana amarilla, ambas Hobbits disfrutaban del día a su manera mientras bebían una taza de té de rosas, por otro lado Belladona Tuk limpiaba su espada después de haber pasado un buen rato afilándola.

.

  * ¿Iras a Bree, tía Belladona? – Pregunto Prímula sin despegar la vista de su tejido.



  * Si, necesito comprar algunas cosas, además de que un viejo amigo estará ahí estos días.



  * ¿Cuándo te vas, madre? – pregunto Bilba mientras apartaba la vista de su libro para mirar a su madre.



  * Mañana, ¿quieres venir conmigo?



  * ¡Oh cielos, no!, ¿Quién cuidara a Prim?- se apresuró a decir mientras apartaba su vista del libro.



  * Bilba, estaré bien, puedes ir si quieres, hace mucho que no vas a Bree.



  * No tengo nada que hacer en Bree – le dijo Bilba pasando de página y comenzando a leer nuevamente.



  * ¿ah no?



  * No



  * ¿Ni siquiera para ver a cierto….?



  * ¡PRIM! – chillo Bilba soltando su libro.



  * Jajajaa… - rio Prímula ante la reacción de su Prima – ya... ya…, no diré más.



  * Hace 7 años que no vas a Bree – comento Belladona.



  * 5 en realidad madre – corrigió Bilba mientras tomaba el libro que se le había caído al suelo – y como dije, no tengo nada que hacer ahí, tengo muchas cosa que hacer aquí en la comarca – dijo restándole importancia al asunto mientras le sacudía la hierba y la tierra pegada a la cubierta de su libro.



  * Como quieras Bilba – Belladona se levantó desde el tronco en el que estaba sentada y suspiro con cansancio – Ya va siendo hora de que Drogo llegue comento mientras emprendía el camino de regreso a su Smial para vigilar lo que su hija había puesto en la lumbre hace unos 20 minutos.



  * ¡Oh cielos! –Prim dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro al camino un tanto alarmada.



  * ¿Qué sucede Prim? – pregunto Bilba alzando la ceja al escuchar a su prima.



  * Es Drogo – dijo en voz baja.



  * ¿y? – Bilba no entendió la reacción de su prima al ver a su marido.



  * Viene con Otho – le susurro antes de ponerse de pie, eso sí alejo a Bilba de su lectura.



  * ¡¿Qué?! – grito en voz baja, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Prímula la escuchara.



  * ¡Prim! – Otho acorto el camino para saludar a su prima con un abrazo.



  * ¡Otho, que sorpresa! – saludo está correspondiendo el abrazo un tanto sorprendida.



  * ¡Hola Otho! – Bilba se levantó y saludo a su primo – Otho Sacovilla-Bolson, a ¿qué debemos tu visita? – pregunto cortésmente antes de abrazarlo.



  * ¡¿Eso me gustaría saber a mí?! – Grito Belladona desde el marco de la puerta trasera.



  * ¡Drogo me invito a cenar Tía, espero que no le moleste! – Grito Otho para contestarle.



  * ¡A mí no, pero a tu madre sí! – contesto antes de meterse de nuevo al interior de Bolsón Cerrado.



  * ¿y que estaban haciendo, mis Ladys? – Pregunto Drogo frotándose las manos un tanto incómodo.



  * Tejiendo



  * Leyendo – contestaron Prim y Bilba casi al mismo tiempo que se sentaban y volvían a sus actividades.



  * Ya veo… - Drogo se sentó junto a su esposa y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.



  * Bilba, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas unos momentos antes de irme después de la cena – pidió Otho sentándose al lado de su prima.



  * ¿Por qué después de la cena?



  * Quisiera hablar sobe algo en el testamento de tu padre.



  * Creí que ya le habían dado lectura – dijo Bilba mirando a Otho sin entender de qué se trataba todo eso y segundos después enfoco la ventana de Bolsón cerrado que daba a la cocina en donde se podía observar el reflejo de su madre en ella –mmm... – hiso una mueca mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla unos segundos antes de regañarse a sí misma por hacerlo y volvió su mirada a Otho – sospecho que hay más de lo que mi madre me dijo.



.

Un mes después de que Bungo Bolsón falleciera se había dado lectura a su testamento, lamentablemente su única hija Bilba Bolsón se había enfermado terriblemente de un muy fuerte resfrió y no pudo asistir, Bilba había tenido sus dudas cuando su madre le conto los detalles, y ahora veía que sus sospechas eran correctas, siempre le había quedado una pequeña espinita clavada sobre ese tema, sabía que su madre no le había dicho todo, ahora, que alguien como Otho Sacovilla-Bolson, su primo y 2do en la línea le pidiera hablar sobre algo que venía en el testamento era bastante sospechoso, no era que no confiara en Otho, de hecho de todos los Sacovilla-Bolson que existían en la comarca era en el que más confiaba, pero aun así…

  * De acuerdo, hablaremos en el despacho de mi padre al terminar la cena – le informo antes de guardar su libro y beber lo último de su té ya casi frio – iré a hacer un poco más de té, con su permiso.



  * Buena idea, me gustaría invitarlos, Caballeros, a que entremos a Bolsón Cerrado, ya está anocheciendo y si nos descuidamos la noche caerá sobre nosotros sin darnos cuenta – invito Prim a ambos mientras recogía su tejido.



.

Bilba se debatía entre sacar o no el tema mientras llenaba la tetera con agua y miraba a su madre de reojo.

  * ¿Sucede algo Bilba?



  * Mmm… no – termino de llenar la tetera y la llevo al fugo – solo me preguntaba si necesitas ayuda, ¿necesitas ayuda?



  * Nop, puedo manejarme bien por mi cocina gracias.



  * Je… - sonrió mientras se recargaba contra la mesa de la cocina – estaba pensando… - tomo una manzana del pequeño frutero de la esquina – que quizás podrías traerme algunos pañuelos en blanco, me gustaría bordar algunos – dijo tratando de enfocarse en otro tema para no parecer sospechosa ante los ojos de su madre.



  * Oh… eso me recuerda…, Prim necesitara pañales, debería comprar algunos mientras estoy en Bree – su plan funciono, al menos por el momento.



  * Aún faltan 7 meses.



  * Nunca es demasiado temprano para comprar esas cosas, será lo primero que el bebé usara, deben de ser tratadas adecuadamente antes de usarse, más vale comprarlas ahorita y tenerlas preparadas para cuando llegue el momento – Bilba masco su manzana mientras pensaba en las palabras de su madre.



  * No te imagino a ti haciendo esas cosas cuando estabas embarazada de mí.



  * Por qué entonces tuve la ayuda de tus abuelos, Gerontius y Amarantha Tuk, siempre se aseguraron de que tuviera lo dispensable mientras estaba embarazada y cuando naciste – Bilba sonrió ante la mención de sus abuelos, los extrañaba mucho.



  * Los extraño – dijo en voz baja mientras bajaba la manzana de su boca, había estado a punto de darle un mordisco cuando su madre los había mencionado.



  * Bilba… - trato de consolar su madre pero en ese momento la tetera sonó.



  * ¡Oh!… ya está – sonrió mientras apagaba la estufa y tomaba la tetera del mango con la ayuda de una servilleta para no quemarse, la vertió en una tetera de cerámica y reunió algunas tazas de porcelana alrededor de ella en la bandeja – serviré el té – le sonrió a su madre antes de salir de la cocina.



  * ¡Oh Bilba, déjame ayudarte! – dijo Otho apresurándose a ayudarla pero con un ágil movimiento Bilba alejo la bandeja de sus manos antes de que la tomara.



  * Trabaje varios años en el bar de Bree, ¿crees que no sé cómo manejar una charola con bebidas? – pregunto entre ofendida y divertida, le gustaba molestar a Otho con eso.



  * Mis disculpas My Lady – se inclinó caballerosamente de forma exagerada mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar.



  * Gracias caballero – contesto ella sonriendo divertida de que le siguiera el juego, Prim no pudo aguantar más y soltó una discreta carcajada.



  * Mírense… ¿no son la pareja perfecta? – Bromeo Prímula con un giño a su prima haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente por la insinuación y que Otho se revolviera incomodo en su lugar antes de volverse a sentar en el sofá.



  * Bueno… - intervino su esposo antes de que el ambiente se volviera incomodo – Otho y yo fuimos a la reunión de cabezas de familia, me temo que no están muy conformes con cómo se manejaron las cosas en la última reunión, aún quedan muchos puntos para aclarar por lo que se reprogramo para dentro de unas 3 semanas mientras se arreglan los problemas pendientes del invierno.



  * No pensé que el invierno hubiera dejado tantos asuntos pendientes – comento Bilba sirviendo la última taza de té.



  * Hubo algunas perdidas en el Ganado, pero nos repondremos, por otro lado algunas estructuras se dañaron por el deshiela miento, lo que enojo a algunos granjeros pero se está resolviendo – Proporciono Otho la información esta vez antes de darle un sorbo a su té – sin embargo ya conoces a esos viejos Hobbits les encanta exagerar por esas cosas.



  * Ya veo… - susurro Bilba meneando lentamente la cuchara en su té para disolver la miel que acababa de agregarle, si había algo que los Hobbits amaban era la miel y Bilba no era la excepción, sin embargo al parecer le había puesto mucha miel a su té en esta ocasión ya que esta no parecía querer diluirse del todo en el líquido caliente, Bilba hiso una mueca antes esa idea, si bien amaba la miel un té demasiado dulce no era algo que ella quería en esos momentos y negó a su mente el pensamiento de un mal augurio, quizás fue su descuido el agregar demasiada miel o quizás el agua no estaba demasiado caliente, fuera cual fuera Bilba Bolsón negó la idea de un mal augurio.



.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bilba suspiro cuando la cena transcurrió como se esperaba, con normalidad, trato de prolongar su conversación con Otho un poco más pero realmente quería saber que pasaba, por otro lado sabía que esos viejos Hobbits se enfadaban por todo, pero aun así no se sentía cómoda con la explicación de sus primos, supuso que se debía a que era por que anteriormente ella había sido la hija del jefe de la familia Bolsón, de una u otra manera ella ayudaba a su padre con sus problemas e indirectamente a la misma comarca, si ella no hubiera sido mujer el puesto hubiera pasado a ella y ella no dudaba que sería la mejor en el consejo para resolver todos y cada uno de los “pendientes” que había en la comarca, sabía que ella podría mejorar las finanzas aún más y tenía muchas ideas para solucionar varios asuntos sobre la cosecha y la infraestructura, pero, así eran las cosas, suspiro nuevamente resignada antes de soltar su delantal y caminar hacia Otho, su madre observo la escena antes de tomar el delantal de Bilba y colgarlo.

  * Algo no me gusta de todo esto – dijo Belladona colocándose su propio delantal.



  * ¿Qué tía? – Pregunto Prímula mientras entraba a la cocina con un plato a medio comer de pay de cereza.



  * Eso – ladeo la cabeza en dirección a donde estaban su sobrino e hija.



  * Mmm… - Prímula observo la escena y ladeo la cabeza.



Por otro lado Bilba llevaba a Otho al despacho de su padre, aún estaba ansiosa por lo que sea que este quisiera hablar con ella, pero se mostró tranquila y serena cuando ambos se sentaron en los sillones.

  * ¿y bien? – se acomodó en el sillón antes de proseguir - ¿de qué querías hablarme? – pregunto gentil y paciente, lo más que pudo de hecho.



  * Bueno… - comenzó nervioso e incómodo – Bilba, como sabrás, amm…, mejor dicho, recordaras, el día en el que se dio lectura al testamento de tu padre, caíste en cama enferma – Bilba asintió y el continuo – bueno pues… hay… hay una… hay una clausula en su testamento, sé que han pasado 5 años desde entonces pero créeme, lo intente y no pude, tu padre es un experto en contratos y documentos que…



  * ¡Otho! – le interrumpió Bilba antes de que siguiera yéndose por las ramas - ¿Qué decía esa cláusula?



  * Si, bueno… yo…



  * Otho… - insistió Bilba ya más nerviosa.



  * Hay una Clausula en el testamento que literalmente exige un matrimonio entre ambos.



  * ¡¿Qué?!



  * Como sabes parte de las riquezas y propiedades de Bungo Bolsón se repartieron entre sus hermanos, yo herede su parte de mi padre y para que recuperaras algo de lo que te pertenece pide que nos casemos – se apresuró a explicar Otho lo más rápido que pudo.



  * ¿Una boda?... –pregunto Bilba sintiendo que sus piernas y manos le temblaban.



  * Pero esto es solo si tú quieres – dijo Otho acercándose a su prima – no te forzare a casarte conmigo solo para recuperar lo que debió ser tuyo, pero tampoco puedo dártelo sin ninguna razón, pero por otro lado el consejo Hobbit me está exigiendo una esposa y un heredero.



  * ¡espera ¿Qué?! – Bilba brinco en su asiento y miro a Otho confundida.



  * Bilba Bolsón, eres la Hobbit en la que más confió en todo Hobbiton, por favor acepta casarte conmigo – Otho se arrodillo ante Bilba sosteniendo su mano.



  * Otho… esto es… - Bilba lo miro sin saber que decir, ¿Qué podría decir?, todo era tan repentino, por un lado cumpliría la última voluntad de su padre, por otro lado recuperaría parte de su herencia negada, y por otro confiaba en Otho.



Bilba jamás se había enamorado de ningún Hobbit en toda su existencia, pero sabía que si alguna vez era obligada a casarse con uno seria con Otho o con alguno de sus otros parientes, Bilba ya había contemplado esa posibilidad, por eso se había dedicado a cambiar la forma en que los otros Hobbits la veían, no quería que la forzaran a un matrimonio en un intento por “calmarla”.

  * Sé que es repentino y que tenías todo el derecho de saberlo desde el principio pero…



  * Entiendo – trato de parecer tranquila pero por dentro, al menos en su cabeza todo era un caos.



  * Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo – hiso una pausa y entonces recordó algo que lo hiso sentir incomodo de nuevo - bueno… no exactamente todo el tiempo, ¿quizás hasta la llegada del verano? – pregunto nerviosamente poniéndose de pie una vez más, odiaba forzar a su prima a dar una respuesta tan pronta pero necesitaba una respuesta para el consejo.



  * … - Bilba lo miro unos instantes antes de contestar – suena justo – su voz sonó rara pero no lo pudo evitar, ya había una sentencia después de todo y solo se estaba poniendo fecha para la segunda parte de la sentencia, porque claro, Bilba lo sentía de esa manera, se sentía obligada a dar una afirmación al final de la primavera, solo le estaban dando tiempo para dar el sí acepto.



-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabía que era una trampa, lo sabía muy bien, su padre siempre fue uno de esos Hobbits que querían que Bilba se “comportara como una Hobbit normal”, era un Bolsón después de todo, y Bilba era un escándalo familiar, no era su culpa que su sangre Tuk predominara sobre su sangre Bolsón, ella amaba a ambas partes por igual pero aun así todos esperaban que se comportara como una digna portadora del apellido Bolsón, todos en Hobbiton menos los Tuk y los Brandiwine, a ellos no les importaba como actuara Bilba.

Este era sin dudas el último de los esfuerzos de su padre por convertirla en una Bolsón, un matrimonio con su propio sobrino Otho Sacovilla – Bolsón, él sabía que si había alguien que la pudiera “reformar” serian Otho y su madre, esa estirada mujer que no hacía más que corregirla y regañarla por sus malos modales cuando niña, incluso ahora que era una dama respetable no paraba de señalar cada pequeño detalle ya sea de ella o de su vestuario, Bilba sabía que ella no podía ser Lobelia, porque sabía que la madre de Otho prefería a Lobelia para que se casara con su hijo, una lástima que Otho solo la viera como una amiga, pero como dicen por algo se empieza.

Bilba salió con Otho del despacho de Bungo y le dio a su madre una mirada de reproche cuando este se despidió antes de salir por la puerta principal de su Smial.

  * Bilba yo… - comenzó su madre dándose cuenta rápidamente de lo que se había hablado en esa habitación, pero Bilba no quería escucharla.



  * ¡Déjame en paz madre! – le grito mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo para así encerrarse en su habitación, Bilba Bolsón necesitaba pensar y pensar mucho.



.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno hasta aquí la primera parte de la historia, debo admitir que estoy bastante nerviosa por publicar esto, este es mi primer Fic, sobre el Hobbit, sin embargo y a pesar de que sea una autentica Fujoshi, casi veterana, no fui capaz de meterme en el papel de Bilbo Bolsón, es por eso que convertí a Bilbo en mujer, lo sé, soy una vergüenza, pero no tengo experiencia escribiendo con personajes hombres, pero ignorando el hecho de que Bilbo es mujer, ¿sabían que Bilbo en Westron es Bilba?, sé que sabiendo eso debería de serme algo más fácil pero no pude, aun así si en su mente pueden cambiar el sexo de Bilbo con la ayuda de este dato, espero que les sirva.

Este no solo es mi primer Fic del Hobbit, sino que también es mi primer Fic en esta página, y es el tercero que publico en toda mi vida, los dos primeros los subí en Fanfiction donde mi cuenta está abandonada y son fanfics de Bleach tomando a Orihime como mi personaje principal, por si gustan ir mi cuenta es Orihime94, pero les advierto que uno está sin terminar por que abandone el proyecto debido a la universidad y no sé si pueda retomarlo algún día, publicare en ambas partes la historia, por si se les hace más fácil seguirla en una u otra página, pero principalmente será por este medio.

No me considero una muy buena escritora siendo sincera, apenas voy empezando pero si me gusta mucho leer y escribir, por lo que agradecería muchísimo sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, acepto de todo siempre y cuando sean constructivos.

**_ ¿Sobre cuándo publicare esta historia? _ **

Pues he estado pensando que una vez por semana sería algo bueno, en caso de que no pueda hacerlo cada semana como prometí, tratare de publicar un capitulo un poco más largo o publicar dos seguidos como compensación si es que puedo permitírmelo, cosa que sí creo ya que con esta cuarentena no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

**_Aclaraciones sobre algunos términos: _ **

**\+ Faunts o Faunt:**

Es la forma en la que son llamados los Hobbits desde los 0 años hasta los 20 o 21 años

**\+ Interpolación:**

_Es como la Pre adolescencia para los Hobbits y esta va de los 21 años hasta los 33 años que es cuando cumplen la mayoría de edad._


	2. Un Viaje a Bree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belladona Tuk viaja a Bree para comprar algunos suministros y para encontrarse con un viejo amigo que no ha visto desde hace años y que extraña mucho.
> 
> Un Amigo que para sospechas de su hija Bilba, le traerá una nueva aventura y la posibilidad de alejar a su hija de la comarca por un tiempo.

**_ Advertencias: _ **

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien, con algunas excepciones ya que he metido algunos personajes de mi propia invención, sin embargo la historia que a continuación se presenta es total y completamente mía.**

**Me tome la libertad de convertir a Bilbo en Bilba, por lo que Bilbo será un personaje Femenino, espero que esto no sea un impedimento para que disfruten de la historia, tratare de conservar la esencia de todos y cada uno de los personajes, porque sinceramente los amo tal cual son.**

**Ahora sí, sin más por el momento, disfruten de la historia.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente Bilba Bolsón salió de su habitación ya más calmada, saludo a sus primos y a su madre pero no se quedó para el segundo desayuno, a pesar de una buena noche de sueño, aun seguía enojada con su madre por haberle ocultado lo del compromiso, si bien era cierto que los Hobbits eran criaturas sumamente amables eran también algo rencorosas, aunque no por mucho tiempo en algunos casos, si no pregúntales a los Rotatuerta y a los Brukham, tenían años sin hablarse más de lo necesario y solo por un viejo rencor que ya nadie recuerda, nadie más que la vieja Rosa Rotatuerta, pero esa vieja Hobbit ya estaba más para allá que para acá, tarde o temprano se iría a los jardines de Yavanna a un muy merecido descanso, Bilba no recordaba a ninguna Hobbit más vieja y respetable que ella en todo Hobbiton.

Partió al mercado con nada más que su Chal y su canasta tejida, su madre se iría ese día a Bree, así que no podía seguir molesta con ella, necesitaba hacer las paces antes de que se fuera, quizás unas golosinas para el camino serian una buena disculpa.

  * ¡Pero que extraño verte tan temprano en el mercado, Bilba Bolsón! – exclamo una voz viniendo hacia ella, Bilba se giró y vio a Lobelia Ciñatiesa, mirándola de arriba abajo.



  * Querida Lobelia, que extraño verte a ti aquí – Bilba le sonrió sin muchas ganas, si había alguien en todo Hobbiton con quien Bilba no quería ser amable o gentil esa era Lobelia, alias “la acosadora de Otho”.



  * No parece un vestido de mercado, mas parece un vestido de quehaceres.



  * No tenía planeado venir, por eso no me cambie adecuadamente, fue algo de último minuto – le restó importancia mientras guardaba algunas nueces recién compradas en su canasta.



  * ¿Planeas viajar? – pregunto Lobelia mirando groseramente el contenido de su canasta.



  * Mi madre de hecho, había olvidado que lo haría así que no las compre ayer, le daré algunas golosinas para el camino y el resto las tomare para cuando trabaje en mi jardín, por cierto, ¿Cómo están tus rosas? – pregunto para desviar el tema, no le apetecía hablar con lobelia sobre que hacía y que no hacia su madre.



  * Están muy bien de hecho – levanto la cabeza con orgullo y miro de reojo a Bilba estudiándola – ganaremos este año sin dudas.



  * Si tú lo dices – soltó en voz baja, claro que Lobelia la escucho.



  * Eso haremos, he estado tratando a mis rosas con una nueva receta para hacer que florezcan más grandes y hermosas este año – se defendió.



  * No lo dudo Lobelia, espero verlas en la competencia de este año entonces – le sonrió antes de alejarse de la mujer, en realidad a Bilba no le importaba el por qué alguien como Lobelia estaría en el mercado a esa hora, apenas era el primer desayuno después de todo, por lo general las personas iban al mercado en el segundo desayuno o después, muy pocos lo hacían en el primero, pero por lo general era para comprar algún ingrediente que fuera necesario para complementar su primer desayuno, así que se fue antes de que Lobelia decidiera seguirle hablando.



Bilba camino hacia su Smial una vez termino las compras, se puso a trabajar en la cocina mientras su madre terminaba de comprobar su equipaje, tostó algunas nueces y caramelizo algunas otras, gracias a dios que había decidido comprar varios tipos de nueces, cuando estas salieron del horno las dejo enfriar un rato, estuvo tentada a dejarlas en la ventana pero sabía que eso no sería buena idea ya que los pequeños y traviesos Faunt ya estarían afuera merodeando las ventanas en busca de pasteles o golosinas que pudieran robar, por lo que opto por dejarlas en la mesa de la cocina.

Cuando su madre salió por la puerta Bilba se apresuró a guardar algunas de las golosinas que hiso en una pequeña bolsa y corrió hacia la salida, Gangees le había traído su poni y Belladona estaba a punto de subirse a él cuándo Bilba le entrego la bolsa.

  * Aún estoy molesta contigo.



  * Me imagino – tomo la bolsa y se la aseguro al cinturón.



  * Vuelve pronto – le dijo a su madre con los brazos cruzados.



  * Sabes que lo hare – Belladona acaricio la mejilla de su hija antes de subirse a su poni – Daysi me llevara y traerá a salvo como siempre lo ha hecho – acaricio el cuello del equino y les sonrió a Prim y a Bilba – Cuídense ambas, volveré en unos días.



  * ¡Mucho cuidado en el camino tía Bel! – Grito Prímula mientras veía alejarse a su Tía en su viejo pony.



  * Preparare el segundo desayuno – le dijo Bilba a su Prima caminando hacia su Smial, pero se detuvo a ver a su madre alejarse, al menos hasta que esta desapareció en el horizonte.



-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Belladona Tuk no era una Hobbit nada normal, incluso entre los Tuk ella era bastante “salvaje”, fue una suerte para ella que alguien tan tímido y reservado como lo había sido Bungo Bolsón se interesarse en ella, eso era algo que muchos decían a su espaldas, otros más solo se lamentaban por el pobre Bungo, que alguien como el eligiera a alguien como Belladona Tuk fue un escándalo en la comarca y si bien muchos esperaban que el matrimonio calmara a la aventurera Hobbit estaban bastante equivocados.

Belladona Tuk continuo con sus aventuras aun después del matrimonio, muy de vez en cuando involucraba a su pobre marido Bungo en sus aventuras, pero solo en las que no eran nada peligrosas, ciertamente se encontraban con algún que otro lobo o ladrón pero nada que Belladona no pudiera manejar sin poner en riesgo a su marido.

Su noviazgo así como su matrimonio con Bungo era bueno, ciertamente él la regañaba por ser demasiado “temeraria”, pero aun así se amaban con locura, sus aventuras disminuyeron de intensidad cuando Bilba nació, comenzó a pasar más tiempo en la comarca debido al embarazo pero cuando Bilba llego a su Interpolación, 22 años después, Belladona comenzó a salir de nuevo a viajar hacia Bree, o Rivendel, una que otra aventurilla pero nada como antes y ciertamente Belladona extrañaba eso.

Gracias a dios Bilba había salido tan aventurera como ella misma, hubo algunas discusiones con su marido cuando le enseño a Bilba a pelear con una espada y más cuando la llevo consigo a sus viajes, lamentablemente para ella, después de la muerte de Bungo ella había dejado de viajar, si era sincera extrañaba eso más que nada en el mundo, vivir pequeñas aventuras con su hija, era lo mejor del mundo para Belladona.

Suspiro al llegar a Bree, el viaje se le hiso un poco cansado sin compañía, así que se apresuró a dejar a Daysi en el establo y se apresuró a la posada para tomar una habitación, saludo al encargado, el señor Frey Anderthon, la recibió con una cálida sonrisa, conocía a Belladona de sus muchos viajes y le tendió una llave en cuanto la vio aparecer por la puerta.

  * Muchas gracias Frey – Belladona agradeció ver un rostro familiar, no le apetecía lidiar con alguna de las encargadas, prefería hacer las cosas tan rápido como pudiera para poder descansar lo más posible.



  * ¡Bienvenida Señora Tuk! – le sonrió cuando la mujer paso a su lado tomando las llaves, a lo que Belladona agradeció con una sonrisa.



Belladona dejo su equipaje en su habitación, su mochila de viaje justo al lado de la cama como siempre, suspiro cuando la bajo de su hombro, comenzaba a sentir el peso de la edad, observo mejor su figura en el espejo, cabello negro sumamente largo sostenido en una alta cola de caballo, una blusa beige de mangas largas abombadas sujetas en las muñecas por un par de botones, un pantalón azul oscuro casi negro suelto, muy cómodo para viajar y de tela muy resistente, un cinturón bastante grande con una hebilla de latón igual de grande, ato una tela rosada opaca a su cabeza a modo de diadema para apartar algunos mechones fuera de su cara, sonrió por el resultado, si bien no iría a una aventura pronto ella se vestiría para la aventura en caso de que esta llegara a ella.

Salió de la posada rumbo al mercado, paso casi todo el día yendo de puesto en puesto, y además estaba haciendo bastante calor por lo que decidió aflojarse un poco los listones de su blusa pero sin mostrar demasiado de su escote, solo un poco para refrescarse, eso sin dudas escandalizo a alguna que otra Hobbit en el mercado de Bree, pero a Belladona no le importaba, las dejaría pensar lo que quisieran, tomo sus compras y antes de irse se acordó de los pañales para Prim y los pañuelos que Bilba le había pedido, podía dejar eso para el día siguiente, pero como ya les había dicho, Belladona prefería terminar sus deberes pronto para disfrutar del resto de su viaje tranquila.

Camino hacia el puesto de paños y examino las telas, eligió algunos pañales que pensó serian útiles y cómodos tanto para Prim como para su Bebé, y algunos pañuelos que pensó que le agradarían a Bilba, no sabía para que los quería su hija, quizás finalmente se había fijado en algún Hobbit respetable dentro de la comarca y quería regalarle un pañuelo bordado por ella misma, quizás Bilba tenía la intención de comenzar a cortejar, eso la molestaba un poco, Su pequeña Bilba apenas tenía 43, aún era muy pronto para que se casara, apenas habían pasado 10 años desde su mayoría de edad y Belladona no quería dejarla salir del nido todavía, simplemente no estaba lista, ni Bilba ni ella, no señor, esa era una de las principales razones por las que no le había contado nada a Bilba de lo que decía cierta clausula en el testamento de su esposo, si ella no se enteraba no le haría daño, no era algo obligatorio de hacer, suspiro, si no hubiera sido por Otho y esos molestos viejos del consejo Hobbit, Bilba jamás se habría enterado de él y podría seguir viviendo su vida como si nada, pero Belladona era astuta, no dejaría que su hija dejara el nido, ¡no señor!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Belladona dejo sus compras en su habitación y bajo al bar cuando anocheció, “El pony pisador” era el mejor Bar / Posada de todo Bree, y todas las razas lo sabían, era un centro de reunión cultural por así decirlo, perfecto para encontrarse con viejos y nuevos amigos, o para partir a una aventura, eso le recordaba que su querido viejo amigo se estaba retrasando de nuevo, pidió una pinta a Frey y se sentó en una mesa cuando se la dio, si iba a esperar a ese viejo tonto lo haría bebiendo.

  * Parece que ya has empezado sin mí – escucho la vieja voz tan conocida para ella y sonrió mientras bajaba la jarra de cerveza.



  * ¡Oh mi querido Gandalf! – Saludo la mujer poniéndose de pie y abrazando al mago.



  * Cuanto tiempo sin verte – correspondió el mago su abrazo agachándose para hacerlo.



  * Mucho me temo – agrego ella y entonces miro a unas personas detrás del mago - ¿amigos tuyos? – pregunto Belladona poniendo una mano firmemente sobre su cadera, justo al lado de su espada, así la tendría cerca en caso de…



  * Si, Permíteme presentarte a…



  * Balín hijo de Fundin, a su servicio – se presentó el enano de largas barbas blancas - y este es mi hermano Dwalin.



  * Dwalin hijo de Fundin, a tu servicio – ambos enanos se inclinaron levemente después de presentarse.



  * Y yo soy Belladona Tuk, Hija de Gerontius Tuk, un placer conocerlos maestros enanos – correspondió el saludo con la misma inclinación y entonces enfoco a una camarera - ¡HEY TRAEME 3 MAS! – le grito a la pobre chica que apenas podía maniobrar con la charola en sus manos, pero la pobre no tenía muy buen equilibrio por lo que al final la chica termino cayendo al suelo con todo y platos – mmmm… este lugar ya no es el mismo desde que Bilba se fue – comento Belladona viendo el caos en el suelo.



  * Por cierto, ¿cómo esta Bilba?



  * Va de mal en peor – se quejó sentándose nuevamente en su silla y le hiso una seña a Frey para que le mandara a una de sus muchachas.



  * ¿Cómo así? – Pregunto el Mago, pero en eso llego una de las camareras.



  * Tráeme 3 más para mis amigos – le dijo a la chica y esta se apresuró a la barra por su pedido - Desde que su padre se fue cambio Gandalf, ya no persigue elfos en los bosques – ante las palabras de Belladona Dwalin frunció la nariz.



  * ¿Elfos?



  * Oh si…, es una forma de decir que ya no se aventura como antes, perseguir elfos, duendes, o hadas en el bosque, es la forma en la que Otros Hobbits se refieren hacia los que suelen ser aventureros, jamás oirás que alguno diga que están persiguiendo orcos, wargos o globins, eso es demasiado escandaloso, te tacharían de “loco” o peor, yo solía llevar a mi hija a mis aventuras, en nuestro caso ella era la “loca Bolsón” y yo la “Sangrienta Tuk”, pero ya no oirás eso de mi hija, se ha “reformado” – dijo la última palabra haciendo comillas con sus manos -Reformado Gandalf, ¿puedes creerlo?, ¿Cómo puede alguien que tiene sangre Tuk corriendo por sus venas “Reformarse”?



  * Mmm… bueno pues….



  * Todo es culpa de Bungo – se quejó Belladona – ese viejo tonto queriendo cambiar lo que no se puede y no debería cambiarse.



  * Mm…, en eso tienes razón, los cambios no siempre son buenos, pero a veces son necesarios – comenzó el mago tratando de tantear el terreno y ver a donde lo llevaba.



  * Y tú quieres provocar un cambio ¿no es así?, porque de que otra manera traerías a 2 enanos contigo a esta reunión, 2 enanos de Erebor si no mal pienso – ante la mención de Erebor ambos enanos se enderezaron en sus lugares.



  * Mi señora, me temo que... – comenzó Balín pero fue detenido por Belladona quien alzo la mano para tomar la palabra.



  * Reconozco su cara maestro Balín, aparece en un retrato que mi abuelo se hiso hace años cuando viajo por la tierra media, un gran aventurero, más que cualquier otro Tuk, tan alto como para montar un caballo real, viajo a Erebor y ahí conoció a Thror Rey bajo la montaña antes de que sucumbiera a la locura, se hiso un retrato con usted, por eso sé que es de ahí, ahora, usted presento a Dwalin como su hermano, eso comprueba que ambos son del mismo lugar – miro a Gandalf ahora – si no mal recuerdo Erebor fue tomado por un dragón sangriento hace muchos años, ¿Por qué razón me presentas a 2 enanos de Erebor si no es para cambiar algo que muchos no quieren que cambie?, ¿Qué planeas Gandalf?



  * Bueno… yo… - comenzó nervioso tratando de componer sus palabras, Belladona era una Hobbit muy lista, Gandalf debía recordarlo – Estoy buscando a alguien que quiera compartir una aventura con 13 Enanos y un Viejo Mago.



  * ¿una aventura? – pregunto mirando al mago con sospecha - ¿de qué se trata esto maestro Balín? – pregunto Belladona desviando su mirada de Gandalf al viejo Enano, sabía que debía interrogar a ambas partes si quería saber toda la verdad y no solo lo que Gandalf quería que supiera.



  * En realidad señora Tuk, esperábamos que se uniera a nosotros para una misión a Erebor, Gandalf nos ha dicho, que usted tiene habilidades que pueden sernos de ayuda.



  * ¿acaso 13 enanos no son suficientes para esta loca aventura? – le pregunto a Gandalf.



  * El número 13 es un número considerado de mala suerte en la cultura enana Bella, recuérdalo.



  * Y buscan un 14, ¿Qué quieren que haga? – pregunto tras comprender el porqué de la solicitud de su unión.



  * Queremos que recupere cierto objeto para nosotros.



  * ¿Objeto?, ¿quieren que le robe al dragón? – preguntó en voz baja, Balín asintió y Belladona observo a su alrededor, si esto involucraba a Erebor y a su dragón durmiente este no era el lugar indicado para hablar de los detalles – muy bien, aunque no soy el Hobbit que necesitas – la cara de Dwalin se torció en una mueca y aparto la mirada decepcionado.



  * Lo sabía – gruño molesto.



  * No lo soy yo pero conozco a quien si – agrego Belladona captando nuevamente la atención del enano corpulento – mi hija Bilba…



  * Pensé que había dicho que su hija…



  * Vale la pena intentarlo – interrumpió Gandalf con una sonrisa en sus ojos.



  * Viejo loco, ya lo habías pensado – acuso Belladona mientras les servían a los enanos sus cervezas.



  * No sé de qué estás hablando – dijo inocentemente el mago antes de comenzar a beber lo que le habían traído – también me preguntaba si serias tan amable de organizar una pequeña reunión en tu Smial, para conocer al resto de la compañía y escuchar los detalles de la búsqueda más a fondo.



  * Déjame adivinar, una cena y hospedaje – bajo su cerveza y le miro mientras buscaba algo entre sus dientes, cualquier Hobbit hubiera reprochado sus malos modales, pero Belladona era Belladona Tuk y al ser una Tuk se sentía con el derecho de tirar los molestos modales por la ventana.



  * Si no es mucha molestia – agrego Balín.



  * No, no, por supuesto que no, por mí no será ningún problema recibirlos, mi Smial es lo suficientemente grande como para albergarlos a todos, mi esposo Bungo quería una gran familia por lo que construyo muchas habitaciones, pero después de que Bilba naciera cambiaron a ser para invitados, por lo que no habrá problema en acomodar 13 enanos y un mago en ellas.



  * ¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo? – Pregunto Gandalf para confirmar.



  * ¡Por supuesto que sí! – dijo alegremente Belladona antes de vaciar su jarra - ¡3 MAS! – grito alzando su tarro para pedir más cerveza, la idea de una Aventura y la posibilidad de involucrar a su hija en ella la había llenado de alegría.



Gandalf sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a los enanos quienes le devolvieron el gesto complacidos, todo estaba marchando de acuerdo al plan de Gandalf hasta ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días después de que Belladona Tuk se fuera a Bree fueron bastantes tranquilos, con la excepción de cuando Prímula se enteró sobre la cláusula en el testamento de su tío Bungo, ese día casi mata a su propio Esposo y primo, y dedico los siguientes dos días a convencer a Bilba de que no aceptara desposar a Otho, a lo que Bilba le contestaba que lo pensaría adecuadamente antes de darle una respuesta, pero Prim sabía que Bilba diría que si solo para cumplir la última voluntad de su padre y eso la molestaba, amaba a su prima como a una hermana, razón por la cual no quería verla en un matrimonio sin amor.

Pero si había alguien aparte de Belladona que conociera mejor a Bilba Bolsón esa era Prímula Brandigamo, y sabía que insistirle a su prima solo la haría ser más firme con su decisión, por lo que opto por dejar aquí y allá pequeñas referencias de su desacuerdo y de por qué no era una buena idea aceptar el matrimonio con Otho, y no es que Prim odiara a Otho ni nada por el estilo, es solo que… ¡Por dios era Otho Sacovilla – Bolsón!, un Sacovilla ni más ni menos, eso destruiría la parte Tuk que aún vivía en Bilba y Prim amaba esa parte de ella, ¡por dios!, si Bilba hubiera sido un hombre ella misma se hubiese casado con Bilba, pero amaba a su esposo más que nada en el mundo, y aunque Bilba hubiese sido un hombre igual hubiera elegido a su esposo, pero aun así no quería que Bilba matara del todo a su parte Tuk, después de todo no importa que tanta sangré Bolsón se bombeara por sus venas ella era más Tuk que Bolsón, y aunque ambas partes eran geniales a su manera amaba cuando Bilba era ambas y en los últimos 5 años su parte Bolsón había predominado, lo cual no era tan malo pero extrañaba la convivencia de ambas partes.

Bilba había terminado de guardar sus utensilios en su caja de jardinería, había sido una buena mañana para estar en su jardín, pero a pesar de lo relajante que era el estar bajo los rayos del sol y ver crecer a las plantas en su jardín, algo no dejaba de molestarla, si bien sabía que su madre no había dado fecha para su regreso, y ya habían pasado 4 días, Bilba sentía que su madre traería con ella más que las cosas que había ido a buscar a Bree, y eso la tenía inquieta mirando el camino de vez en cuando.

Volvió dentro de su Smial y comenzó a hornear algunos panecillos, sirvió el Té y se sentó junto a Prímula, pero ni siquiera el Té ni los panecillos recién hechos, ni el buen libro que estaba tratando de leer le despejaban la mente, así que se dedicó a hacer otras cosas.

Era la quinta vez en la tarde que Bilba se asomaba a ver el camino, sus idas y vueltas estaban comenzando a poner nerviosa a Prímula, quien no aguanto más y bajando el tejido de vuelta a la cesta donde lo guardaba, se levantó de su cómodo sillón para poner de una vez quieta a su Prima.

  * Deja de vigilar el camino – le regaño Prim tomándola del delantal para jalarla lejos de la ventana.



  * Ya debería de haber vuelto.



  * No dio fecha de regreso, además, dijo que se reuniría con un viejo amigo.



  * Sí, pero ¿qué tal si ese viejo amigo es Gandalf? – dijo Preocupada.



  * Ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarse sola.



  * ¡Prim! – se quejó cuando el nudo de su delantal se deshizo al ser jalado por su prima.



  * Perdona, pero tú te lo buscaste, ¿Por qué no vas a hornear algo para que te distraigas?, eso siempre te ayuda – llevo las manos a sus caderas y Bilba resoplo.



  * No habrá harina suficiente en todo Hobbiton para calmar mi ansiedad.



  * No exageres, ¡anda! – ordeno Prímula corriendo a su prima del salón hacia la cocina – y ya que estas en eso, ¿podrías hacerme un Pay de manzana?



  * ¿tienes antojos?



  * Si y muchos – le informo sentándose en el sillón de la sala de estar – pay de manzana y té de Rosas – dijo antes de volver a tomar su tejido y comenzar en donde se había quedado.



  * ¡Debiste de habérmelo dicho antes! – chillo Bilba desde la cocina y se apresuró a preparar la masa para el Pay y poner agua a hervir.



  * ¡Tampoco te mates en el proceso! – grito Prímula tras escuchar como Bilba casi tropieza con algunos utensilios de cocina, amaba a su prima Bilba pero a veces era muy exagerada con sus cuidados, sin embargo utilizaría su preocupación para distraerla por el momento en algo que no fuera su Madre o Gandalf.



Esa noche Belladona volvió a la Comarca con todos sus recados cumplidos y con una sonrisa que Bilba conocía muy bien, una sonrisa que le confirmo a Bilba sus sospechas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lo sé, son cortísimos los capítulos, pero no puedo evitarlo, por lo general mis capítulos son de 15 hojas cada uno, pero en esta ocasión decidí hacerlos de 8 o 9 páginas de Word, tratare de que los capítulos referentes a la Búsqueda sean más largos que estos, pero eso será como en el capítulo 7 o más adelante, no prometo nada, solo que tratare de hacerlo._

**_ Notas del capítulo: _ **

**_¿Por qué a Bilba no le gusta Gandalf?_ **

En realidad no es así, Bilba respeta a Gandalf, es un preciado amigo para ella, pero la idea de que este lleve a su madre por toda la tierra media poniendo en duda su respetabilidad es lo que a ella no le gusta, recuerden que a Gandalf lo llaman el “Alborotador de la Paz”, y para el resto de Hobbits de la comarca no es alguien con quien un Hobbit respetable debería juntarse.

Ahora, recuerden que Bilba está tratando de ser una Hobbit respetable, por lo que su credibilidad también está en juego con cada escapada de su madre de la comarca, de ahí parte de las discusiones que tiene con ella.

**_. _ **

**_ Aclaraciones sobre algunos personajes: _ **

**_\+ Prímula Brandigamo:_ **

Prim está embarazada de 2 meses, y tiene muchísimos antojos, además de unos cambios muy drásticos de humor debido al embarazo, y como Primula es la prima favorita de Bilba, ella se desvive atendiéndola, además de que a los Hobbits también les gustan mucho los bebés.

**_\+ Lobelia Ciñatiesa:_ **

Es la enemiga natural de Bilba, se la vive buscando los defectos de Bilba para hacerla menos en la comarca, Bilba y Lobelia son enemigas desde que son Faunts.

**\+ Belladona Tuk:**

A Belladona le gusta estar con su hija, amaba sus viajes juntas, es por eso que la idea de ir juntas de nuevo en una aventura la emosiona, no es una mala madre, solo quiere recuperar lo que tenía con su hija antes de la muerte de su esposo.

**.**

**_ Aclaraciones sobre algunos términos: _ **

**\+ Faunts o Faunt:**

Es la forma en la que son llamados los Hobbits desde los 0 años hasta los 20 o 21 años

**\+ Interpolación:**

_Es como la Pre adolescencia para los Hobbits y esta va de los 21 años hasta los 33 años que es cuando cumplen la mayoría de edad._


	3. Discusiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belladona vuelve de su viaje a Bree con una sonrisa que no le gusta a Bilba, una sonrisa que no ara mas que ponerla nerviosa y muy enojada con cierto mago.

**_ Advertencias: _ **

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien, con algunas excepciones ya que he metido algunos personajes de mi propia invención, sin embargo la historia que a continuación se presenta es total y completamente mía.**

**Ahora sí, sin más por el momento, disfruten de la historia.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bilba observo a su madre entrar a su Smial, esa sonrisa, esa bendita sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro, Bilba la conocía muy bien, sin dudas debía de ser culpa de Gandalf, ese Viejo Mago Entrometido, Perturbador de la Paz, Agitador, Mago Metiche, sin dudas esa sonrisa en el rostro de su madre había sido puesta por Gandalf, ¿Quién más si no?

Llevo los paquetes de su madre a su habitación y los dejo sobre la cama, se sentía tan ansiosa tras su llegada que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado en Bree, pero a pesar de que tenía algunas, más bien varias, preguntas para su madre no pudo abordarla como tenía planeado ya que todos estaban muy felices de verla llegar después de 4 días, así que su interrogatorio debería esperar un poco, salió de la habitación y camino rumbo al baño para lavarse la cara, necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de enfrentar a su madre y no comenzar a interrogarla sobre su viaje en frente de todos y terminar discutiendo nuevamente, no quería molestar a Prim, la Hobbit ya estaba pasando por demasiados cambios de humor debido a su embarazo, salió del baño varios minutos después, justo a tiempo para ver como su madre Belladona entro a la cocina y tomo una rebanada de pastel recién horneado.

  * Veo que alguien estuvo muy preocupada estos días – dijo dándole un mordisco al biscocho.



  * Culpa de alguien seria – contesto Bilba sirviéndole una taza de Té – siéntate y come madre – deposito la taza en la mesa mientras su madre se acercaba.



  * ¿Estas molesta? – pregunto Belladona tratando de analizar a su hija.



  * Tú dime – dijo para después caminar de regreso a la cocina para guardar el resto del pastel.



  * No tengo idea – se sentó y miro a Prímula tejiendo – veo que casi terminas con eso.



  * Es bastante difícil, termine haciendo dos pies izquierdos, ahora estoy tratando de hacer dos pies derechos para no deshacer el que ya hice.



  * Tendrá un par de repuesto entonces – concluyo Belladona dándole otro mordisco al biscocho.



  * Toma un tenedor – le dejo el cubierto al lado de su plato antes de sentarse frente a su madre en el comedor.



  * Sabe mejor con las manos.



  * Ni siquiera te las lavaste.



  * No siempre podrás lavarte las manos en el camino.



  * Pero ahora estas en casa mamá – le regaño Bilba mientras le daba una servilleta.



  * Cierto, y como estoy en mi Smial, comeré como se me dé la gana.



  * Mmfff… - Bilba dejo caer su cara sobre su mano frustrada – mamá…. – Chillo Bilba frustrada ante los malos modales de su madre.



  * Bilba…. – imito su madre y Bilba se levantó de la mesa molesta - ¡Bilba! – llamo su madre haciéndola detenerse.



  * ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto exasperada.



  * ¡Uy… pero que feos modales!, solo quería decirte que deje tu pedido en la cama de tu habitación.



  * Gracias madre – agradeció después de unos segundos de aturdimiento, y nuevamente Bilba dejo caer su rostro en su mano, a veces su madre ponía a prueba su paciencia Bolsón – iré a verlos ahora.



.

Bilba se encerró en su habitación, no quería molestarse con su madre, es solo que… bueno si, fue su culpa, Bilba se sentó en su cama y abrió el paquete que le había traído su madre de Bree, extrañaba Bree, “el Pony Pisador”, la taberna, los clientes, las historias que ahí se contaban, sus conocidos, la gente del mercado…, quizás debía de reconocer que le tenía envidia a su madre por haber ido, ciertamente estaba preocupada por ella, ese era su lado Bolsón actuando, pero su lado Tuk envidiaba que su madre aun pudiera salir como si nada de Hobbiton.

Desenvolvió los paños y los observo uno a uno, no estaban tan mal, podría bordar algo bonito en ellos, tenía los hilos adecuados para ello, busco el bastidor en uno de los cajones del mueble al lado de su cama y extendió la tela sobre el para comenzar a dibujar un patrón floral, Prímula entro poco después de que termino y observo como comenzaba a bordar.

  * Son hermosos – dijo Prímula observando como hábilmente su prima movía la aguja sobre la tela – ¿son para un regalo?



  * En realidad solo quería ocupar mis manos con algo.



  * ¿lejos de la cocina?



  * Lejos de la cocina – rio Bilba sin despegar la vista de su bordado, por lo general Bilba no salía de la cocina o no despegaba la nariz de un buen libro en horas cuando se trataba de ocupar su tiempo con algo.



  * Mm…, ¿podrías hacerme uno?, siempre me ha gustado como bordas los paños.



  * Con gusto – aparto la mirada de su trabajo y observo a su prima analizándola – no creo que solo hayas venido para ver que estaba haciendo, ¿Qué sucede Prim?



  * Mmm… no sé de qué estás hablando – dijo inocentemente tocando su vientre.



  * ¿Prim?



  * ¡Quiero tarta de arándanos! – soltó por fin y Bilba suspiro.



  * Debiste de habérmelo dicho antes Prim – Bilba guardo sus cosas en una canasta y se apresuró a salir de su habitación seguida de Prímula.



  * No quería molestarte, pero ya no pude resistir más mis antojos – se disculpó llegando a la cocina.



  * Uno nunca debe aguantarse un antojo – Soltó Belladona a modo de regaño mientras se unía a su hija en la preparación del antojo de Prim – ahora vete a descansar, ayudare a Bilba a hornear esto.



  * Madre, puedo hacerlo sola.



  * Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntas como a mí me gustaría.



  * Mmff… - bufo Bilba pero le permitió a su madre intervenir, si había alguien igual de Terca como ella, esa era sin dudas su madre, Bilba debía vigilarla para evitar que arruinara la masa o la mermelada, no quería que Prim tuviera una intoxicación alimentaria.



.

Cuando terminaron y Prímula finalmente tuvo sus tartas de Arándanos Belladona llevo a su hija a su habitación.

  * Bilba, te compre esto – le dijo extendiéndole un paquete.



  * ¿Qué es madre?



  * Bueno pues ábrelo para que lo sepas – Bilba miro el paquete con sospecha pero obedeció a su madre.



  * Madre esto es… - Bilba miro con más atención el contenido del paquete, un par de pantalones de viaje, algunas blusas, corsés, y un par de capas de viaje - ¿Qué significa todo esto? – le pregunto ya sabiendo por donde iban los tiros, pero aun así una parte de ella se negaba a pensar que era verdad.



  * Pues exactamente eso.



  * ¿Madre?



  * Me encontré a Gandalf en Bree…



  * ¡GANDALF!, JA… Tenía que ser Gandalf – Bilba se quejó y comenzó a ir de un lado a otro en la habitación - ¿Qué quiere ese viejo mago ahora?, ¡NO! – Interrumpió Bilba antes de que su madre pudiera si quiera contestar - espera, ¡eso es!, ¡SI!, él quiere que vayas a una aventura, ¡eso es!



  * Bilba…, el solo presento una oportunidad.



  * ¿Una oportunidad?, Ja… jajaja… - rio cínicamente y miro a su madre – ¡como si no fueras a tomarla!, “una oportunidad” dice…. – Bilba estaba al borde de la histeria ahora.



  * Quiere que conozca al resto del grupo y escuche su historia, los detalles, para que después tome la decisión.



  * ¿conocerlos?, ¿hablas de una reunión?



  * Más bien una cena.



  * ¿cena?



  * si



  * ¿en dónde?



  * Aquí en Bolsón Cerrado, mas aparte hospedaje para pasar la noche, se irán a la mañana siguiente.



  * Y tú con ellos – concluyo Bilba sin mirar a su madre, sabía que eso pasaría aun sin la confirmación oficial de su madre, Bella siempre iba.



  * Esperaba que tú vinieras con nosotros – dijo suavemente.



  * ¡¿YO?! - Pregunto Chillando con indignación – Con todo respeto madre, ¡Gandalf está loco!, está loco si cree que voy a ir a esta “aventura” – enfatizo la palabra haciendo comillas con sus dedos de forma brusca.



  * Al menos escucha la propuesta, sería bueno que vinieras, Bilba, seria nuestra última aventura juntas, prometo no volverte a insistir después de esta, ¿por favor? – suplico su madre.



  * Mmmff… - Bilba se cruzó de brazos – los voy a escuchar pero no prometo que iré – dijo tomando nuevamente las cosas que su madre le había dado y salió de la habitación, no tenía la más remota intención de seguir con esto, no la dejaría convencerla, una vez dentro de la suya propia arrojo la ropa sobre la cama.



.

Bilba paseo de un lado a otro en su habitación, Drogo y Prim ya estaban o estarían por irse a dormir, ya era bastante tarde cuando su madre volvió de su viaje, sabía que era grosero pasearse de un lado a otro por su habitación de esa manera, pero no podía dejar de pensar en dicha “aventura”, realmente ¿estaba considerando ir?, abrió su armario y saco su mochila de viaje, la dejo sobre la cama y saco el contenido de esta, ropa de viaje tanto para frio como para calor, algunos vestidos viejos, cepillo, horquillas, espejo, navajas…,

No sabía en qué momento pero cuando reacciono de nuevo se encontraba remplazando la ropa vieja con una más nueva y útil, bufo y termino de guardar las cosas de nuevo en su lugar, “solo estaba siendo precavida” se dijo a si misma, uno nunca sabia cuando debería de huir de casa, quizás unos lobos atacarían de nuevo la comarca y ella debía de estar preparada para huir, ante ese pensamiento Bilba se detuvo, recordar los lobos le dolía, sus abuelos habían sido presa de ellos hace varios años cuando el largo invierno llego sin previo aviso a la comarca.

Termino de guardar las cosas en su armario y se acostó a dormir, a la mañana siguiente Bilba se apresuró a hacer el desayuno pero Belladona ya se encontraba en la cocina, ¿esto era alguna clase de plan para convencerla?

  * ¡Buenos días Bilba! – saludo Belladona a su hija.



  * ¡Buenos días madre! – saludo con precaución antes de sentarse a la mesa.



  * ¿cómo amaneciste?



  * Con un terrible dolor de Cabeza gracias a ti – se quejó - ¿y para cuando debemos de esperar a tus invitados?



  * ¿invitados? – pregunto Drogo apareciendo junto a su esposa en el comedor.



  * Invite a algunos futuros amigos, me iré a una aventura con ellos – anuncio Belladona sirviendo el ultimo plato – Gandalf me los presentara.



  * ¿una… una aventura? – pregunto Drogo un tanto nervioso – así que de eso iba la discusión de anoche… - dijo por lo bajo y su esposa le dio un codazo en el estómago.



  * ¡Eso suena Maravilloso querida Tía Bella! – Exclamo Prímula con una asombrosa felicidad.



  * Si, lo es, y sería aún más maravillosa si Bilba me acompañara – señalo a la Hobbit en cuestión con espátula en mano, a lo que su hija frunció el ceño molesta por la grosería, su padre le había enseñado que señalar a alguien era de mala educación y Bilba jamás lo había hecho.



  * ¡Eso suena Fantástico! – Prímula brinco ante la idea, eso era lo que Bilba necesitaba, una aventura real, quizás esta ayudaría a que la vieja Bilba que tanto extrañaba volviera y quizás, solo quizás, le quitaría la tonta idea de desposar a Otho Sacovilla – Bolsón.



  * No, no lo es – se quejó Bilba apartando la mirada.



  * ¡Vamos Bilba!, una última aventura y junto a tu madre, eso es emocionante por sí solo, ¿no lo extrañas? – trato de convencer Prímula a su obstinada Prima.



  * No – se apresuró a decir con los brazos cruzados - … Si… pero eso no es apropiado, las aventuras son algo desagradable que te hacen llegar tarde a cenar – término por admitir.



  * Y que lo digas, esta aventura al menos te hará llegar tarde a cenar por al menos durante un año y medio o algo así.



  * ¿año y medio?, ¿pues a dónde van? – Pregunto Bilba mirando a su madre preocupada.



  * Eso lo descubrirás en la cena.



  * ¿Cena? – Pregunto Prímula ladeando la cabeza, se había perdido esa parte.



  * ¿Cuándo planean venir nuestros invitados, querida tía? – pregunto Drogo algo alarmado.



  * Mañana por la noche.



  * ¡¿Mañana?! – chillo Bilba poniéndose de pie tan rápido que casi hacia que la silla se callera.



  * Bien… eso nos deja poco tiempo para… - comenzó a analizar la información Drogo pero fue interrumpido por su querida prima.



  * ¡No nos deja nada de tiempo!, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – cuestiono sumamente alarmada.



  * Porque acabo de llegar.



  * ¡Pudiste haber enviado una carta madre! – Bilba se molestó por tercera vez desde que su madre llego, cuando Gandalf llegara ella misma le gritaría una que otra palabra al mago por hacerla pasar por esto sin su consentimiento.



  * Sé que podremos lograrlo, Bilba… - se apresuró a calmarla Prim, pero Bilba corrió hacia la alacena sin siquiera perder un momento más.



  * ¡¿Cuántas personas esperamos?! – grito desde la alacena mientras hacía cálculos en su mente de cuanta comida posiblemente necesitarían.



  * ¡13 enanos y un mago! – suministro su madre sirviendo los platos con comida en el comedor.



  * ¡¿Qué?! – Bilba salió corriendo de la alacena - ¿Cómo esperas que cocine una comida apropiada para 13 enanos, un mago y 4 Hobbits, para mañana en la noche?, porque sé que esperas que cocine yo.



  * Sé que podrás hacerlo – dijo Belladona sin darle mucha importancia e invito a todos a sentarse a la mesa.



.

Bilba la fulmino con la mirada, todo mundo sabía que Belladona Tuk no tenía buen sazón para la cocina, de hecho los únicos alimentos que le salían bien condimentados eran a los que no les ponía condimentos, y por alguna razón sabían “bien”, eran pasables, pero si trataba de condimentar algo, sabia horrible.

Razón por la cual Bilba escondía todos y cada uno de los condimentos de la vista de su madre, de ella y de Prim, de hecho, los únicos que podían cocinar adecuadamente en “Bolsón Cerrado” eran Bilba y Drogo, y Drogo estaba ocupado trabajando, por lo que la responsabilidad de cocinar para los invitados de su madre caía en ella.

.

  * Voy a matarlos, ¡los matare a ambos! – exclamo antes de volver corriendo a la alacena y hacer una lista mental de lo que serviría para la cena.



.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Bilba corrió hacia el mercado después de tomar su segundo desayuno, necesitaba comprar algunas cosas extras, si bien la bodega de Bolsón Cerrado era más grande que la de un Smial común, hacía mucho que no hacia una compra adecuada y su alacena estaba medio vacía, eso no sería suficiente para preparar una cena en condiciones y menos para dejar algo de comida para el día siguiente.

Una vez en el mercado, Bilba se concentró en conseguir todo lo necesario de su lista y un poco más por si acaso, había pagado generosamente a algunos de los Faunts de su vecino para que la ayudaran a cargar con las compras, simpáticos muchachos, muy serviciales y honestos, a Bilba les agradaba mucho y no podía evitar no darles algunas golosinas cada vez que iban a “Bolsón Cerrado” a “ayudar” a su padre con los arreglos del jardín.

.

  * Llevas muchas cosas, Bilba Bolsón – escucho nuevamente a Lobelia, “¿es que acaso siempre tenía que encontrarse con esa mujer en el mercado?” pensó hastiada por el acoso de la Hobbit.



  * ¿eso crees? – se giró a ver a la mujer que hoy traía un vestido rosa chillón con detalles verdes igual de chillones y una sombrilla de tela para cubrirse del sol con los mismos colores, en su brazo izquierdo descansaba una elegante canasta blanca, demasiado elegante como para un día de mercado, Bilba temía que se rompiera por el peso, pero luego pensó que no era su canasta y que ver a Lobelia pasar la vergüenza de una canasta rota en medio del mercado valía la pena, sonrió ante ese pensamiento que aunque malicioso la llenaba de satisfacción, Lobelia no se merecía su lastima, no cuando siempre trataba de humillarla o hacerla ver mal frente a todos en cada ocasión que se le presentaba.



  * Cualquiera diría que planeas una fiesta.



  * Lamento decepcionarte Lobelia, pero solo estoy reabasteciendo nuestra alacena, aunque si, de hecho espero a algunos invitados mañana por la noche – le informo Bilba con una sonrisa antes de volver a concentrarse en sus compras.



  * ¿esperas invitados?



  * Más bien mi madre, mi madre espera, yo no – se apresuró a corregir, aunque quizás también eran suyos después de todo tanto su madre como Gandalf querían que ella fuera.



  * ¿y qué tipo de invitados esperan?



  * ¡Cielos Lobelia!, no pensé que te importara, o que necesitáramos tu permiso para invitar personas a nuestro Smial – la Hobbit se volvió una vez más a enfrentar a la mujer, Bilba deseaba ponerla en su lugar, quería que la dejara de una maldita vez en paz.



  * Jajaja… por supuesto que no, pero si me preocupo por Prímula, ella está embarazada – Lobelia comenzó a caminar lentamente rodeando a Bilba mientras hablaba y jugaba con su canasta al mismo tiempo.



  * Si, lo se Lobelia, ella vive en nuestro Smial, si no lo recuerdas.



  * Más bien ustedes viven es su Smial, por lo que no es correcto que… - comenzó a decir Lobelia, causando que Bilba se molestara por sus palabras.



  * Perdona… ¿Qué…? – interrumpió indignada Bilba mirando a la otra Hobbit, pero entonces se sereno lo mejor que pudo antes de entrar al juego, si Lobelia quería molestarla ella podía jugar al mismo juego - discúlpame Lobelia, por un segundo creí escucharte decir que “Bolsón Cerrado” era propiedad de Prim y Drogo – rio levemente – perdóname que tonta fui, escuche mal, porque después de todo, todos saben que “Bolsón Cerrado” fue construido por mi padre como regalo de cortejo para mi madre, por lo que la legitima propietaria de “Bolsón Cerrado” es mi madre Belladona Tuk, y cuando ella no este lo seré yo – Bilba comenzó a rodear a Lobelia de la misma manera que ella había hecho antes, solo que Bilba la miro con pena ante su ignorancia - ciertamente el consejo impuso a Drogo y Prímula a vivir en nuestra casa, pero a nosotras nos da igual ya que amamos su compañía – continuo ella antes de agregar lo que pensó seria su carta de triunfo sobre Lobelia, eso haría a la mujer dejarla en paz por un largo tiempo, así que se paró frente a la mujer y la miro directa a los ojos con una media sonrisa - pero sabes que… no duraran mucho tiempo viviendo con nosotros, ¿sabes por qué? – ante sus palabras lobelia sacudió la cabeza negativamente retrocediendo un poco asustada mientras Bilba se le acercaba lentamente para susurrarle - porque me casare con Otho – ante sus palabras Lobelia retrocedió escandalizada – Ups… - dijo inocentemente como si no debiera de haber revelado tal secreto.



  * ¡Mientes!, ¡El no haría tal cosa! – Lobelia estaba roja y se negaba a creer en las palabras de Bilba fervientemente.



  * Pregúntale entonces si no me crees – dijo Bilba inocentemente – vamos a comprometernos este verano y el próximo año seré la señora Bilba Sacovilla – Bolsón – jugo con las palabras de su nombre haciendo que Lobelia se indignara aún más y chillara ante la mención – una vez casados “Bolsón Cerrado” se convertirá en nuestro hogar y por lo que sabes no es correcto que 2 matrimonios vivan juntos en el mismo Smial.



  * Eso… eso… - Bilba Sonrió victoriosa y se marchó dando media vuelta, dejando a Lobelia Ciñatiesa luchando con sus palabras, Bilba tenía aún muchas compras por hacer así que no tenía más tiempo que perder con Lobelia, por lo que no le importo dejar a la pobre Hobbit sola en medio del mercado.



.

Muchos Hobbits vieron la escena y algunos más alcanzaron a escuchar todo, por lo que no fue sorpresa que para cuando esta llegara a su casa ya media comarca supiera de su compromiso con Otho.

  * ¡Me puedes decir ¿qué significa esto?! – exigió su madre molesta con las manos firmemente plantadas en puños sobre sus caderas mientras veía a su hija entrar a su Smial.



  * Am… no sé de qué hablas madre – Bilba se giró para pagarles a los muchachos que le habían ayudado a traer sus compras hasta la alacena.



  * El señor Gangees me felicito esta mañana.



  * ¿Por los tomates? – pregunto sin comprender bien a que se refería, la única razón por la que el señor Gangees la felicitaría seria por algo en su jardín.



  * ¡No te hagas la tonta Bilba Bolsón! – le grito su madre furiosa - ¿Cómo es eso de que te vas a casar con Otho?



  * Ups…. – Bilba aparto la mirada de su madre como si fuera una pequeña Faunt a la que habían pillado en una travesura y por quinta o sexta vez desde que llego su madre hundió su cara en su mano – fue lo único que se me ocurrió para callarle la boca a Lobelia, estaba insinuando que estábamos abusando de la hospitalidad de Drogo y Prim al invitar a extraños a “Bolsón Cerrado” y…



  * Lobelia Ciñatiesa es una Hobbit estúpida e ignorante – soltó Prímula entrando a la sala de estar – pero concuerdo con Tía Belladona, ¡¿en que estabas pensando cuando le dijiste que te casarías con Otho?! – pregunto sumamente molesta tomando violentamente de los hombros a su prima y sacudiéndola con cada palabra.



  * Simplemente se me salió, ya sabes cuánto le gusta a Lobelia perseguir a Otho, simplemente no pude evitar decirlo – Bilba se alejó del violento agarre mientras se sobaba un hombro adolorido.



  * ¡BILBA! – chillaron ambas mujeres a modo de regaño.



  * Está bien, está bien… sé que hice mal, pero créanme, se sintió ¡Grandioso!, Verla quedarse ahí parada como estúpida sin saber que decir, fue hermoso – dijo extasiada ante el recuerdo.



  * ¿Qué harás ahora Bilba? – Pregunto Drogo entrando a la sala de estar, al parecer había escuchado la conversación – ya medio Hobbiton lo sabe, ¿realmente vas a desposar a Otho?



  * Bueno, pues…, esa era la idea…



  * ¡Bilba! – gruño su madre.



  * No iba a darle la respuesta aun, iba a esperar hasta el verano para darle mi confirmación pero…, Lobelia me saca de mis casillas… y…Cielos…. – oculto su rostro entre sus manos, realmente había metido la pata, y como si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente malas, de repente Otho entro corriendo a “Bolsón Cerrado”.



  * ¡BILBA! - Grito al entrar al Smial mirando alrededor y entonces ubico a la familia en la sala – ¿Bilba es verdad? – se apresuró a llegar hacia ella - ¿aceptas?, ¿aceptas desposarme? – le tomo las manos con delicadeza y la miro con una sonrisa de tondo en los labios, Bilba no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, ella no quería ilusionar a Otho.



  * Otho yo… aun lo estoy pensando – dijo culpable al ver como la felicidad en los ojos se Otho se iba apagando.



  * Oh… am… - Otho soltó sus manos lentamente, había decepción en sus ojos.



  * Pero hasta ahora… mi decisión está al 57% en Si – le dijo Bilba y Otho la miro con algo de esperanza, Bilba no quería ilusionarlo pero odiaba verlo así, sabía que Otho necesitaba una esposa y un heredero para que el Consejo lo dejara en paz, sin embargo ella eventualmente diría que sí, pero no quería decírselo todavía, quería más tiempo.



  * Al menos es algo, jeje… - rio nerviosamente y abrazo a Bilba con delicadeza – Bilba no te sientas obligada yo…



  * Está bien Otho, es mi decisión – le correspondió el abrazo débilmente – te daré mi respuesta oficial a la llegada del verano y perdóname por utilizarte para molestar a Lobelia Ciñatiesa – se disculpó y Otho le sonrió negando con la cabeza después de romper el abrazo.



  * No hay problema – acaricio delicadamente el dorso de su mano sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.



.

Otho se alejó de Bilba y llevo un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de su oreja, le sonrió antes de disculparse por la intromisión tan descortés a su Smial y se fue a casa, Prímula repasaba al escena en su cabeza, no quería ver lastimado a Otho, pero tampoco quería ver a Bilba comprometida por un arrebato, Drogo por otro lado se sentía sumamente mal por su Primo, él sabía que Otho realmente amaba a Bilba y que esas noticias habían sido duras para él, que la chica a la que amas diga que se casara contigo pero que cuando le preguntes te conteste que lo estaba “pensando”, era algo cruel, él sabía que Bilba no trataba de jugar con sus sentimientos, ella ni siquiera era consiente de ellos ya que el aún no se los había expresado, y sabía que no lo haría hasta dentro de mucho tiempo después pero aun así…, Por otro lado Belladona estaba más que convencida de que lo mejor para Bilba era llevarla consigo a Erebor, el viaje aclararía su mente sin dudas y evitaría que cometiera un acto tan estúpido como casarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_ Preguntas del Capitulo: _ **

**_. _ **

**¿Bilba le va a dar el sí a Otho?**

Si quieren saber el ¿por qué?, tendrán que esperar a un próximo capítulo, Bilba tiene una razón para hacerlo, se los juro.

**¿Belladona no sabe cocinar?**

Nop, no sabe, o al menos no en mi historia, hice esto para meter un poco de presión en Bilba sobre el tema de la cena.

**¿Odio a Lobelia?**

Nop, pero necesito a un personaje que haga actuar de forma imprudente y que saque de sus casillas a Bilba.

**¿Por qué estoy comprometiendo a Otho y a Bilba?**

Obviamente para crear salseo en la historia, además de que si tomamos en cuenta que en ese tiempo si se podían casar hasta entre hermanos, no veo por qué no juntar a este par.

**_. _ **

**_ Aclaraciones sobre personajes en este capítulo: _ **

**\+ Otho Sacovilla – Bolsón:**

Es el Primo de Bilba, un par de años mayor que ella, está enamorado de ella desde hace bastante tiempo en realidad pero jamás se ha animado a declarársele, es por eso que ahora que al tener la presión del consejo Hobbit, (ya que es el líder de la familia Sacovilla – Bolsón) ha decidido hablarle a Bilba sobre la cláusula de matrimonio en el testamento de su padre y usar esa oportunidad para estar con ella y eventualmente enamorarla, él sabe que no puede forzarla a aceptarlo, pero a pesar de amarla tanto también está dispuesto a renunciar a ella si hace falta para que Bilba sea feliz.

**\+ Drogo Bolsón:**

Drogo conoce sobre los sentimientos de Otho hacia Bilba ya que el mismo se los confeso después de la despedida de soltero de uno de sus muchos primos en el bar de Bree hace 8 años, es por eso que se siente mal por Otho cuando Bilba se retractó sobre haber aceptado el compromiso.

**\+ Bilba Bolsón:**

Bilba se estreso mucho en este capítulo, es por eso que pensó que decirle a Lobelia sobre su compromiso con Otho (de quien Lobelia esta locamente enamorada por conveniencia) era buena idea para que la dejara en paz y no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos.

**\+ Gangees:**

El jardinero oficial de “Bolsón Cerrado”, si bien Bilba cuida de su jardín de vez en cuando, el señor Gangees es quien lo cuida diariamente y lo mantiene verde, sus hijos de vez en cuando ayudan a Bilba los días de mercado.

**\+ Belladona Tuk:**

Belladona le entrega a su hija una nueva mochila de viaje con la intención de “motivarla” a unirse a la búsqueda y logra que Bilba se plante la idea de ir, (en contra de su voluntad / de forma inconsciente), por otro lado, vuelvo a repetir, no es mala madre, solo confía demasiado en las habilidades de su hija, por eso no le dijo antes sobre la cena, por eso y por qué se le olvido comentarlo la noche anterior.

.

**_Por favor dejen sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, siempre y cuando sean constructivos o sobre su opinión sincera, los leeré con gusto._ **


	4. Una cena con 13 Enanos

**_ Advertencias: _ **

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien, con algunas excepciones ya que he metido algunos personajes de mi propia invención, sin embargo la historia que a continuación se presenta es total y completamente mía.**

**Ahora sí, sin más por el momento, disfruten de la historia.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día Siguiente Bilba se rehusó a salir de su Smial, y comenzó a hacer los preparativos para la cena se esa noche, puso a marinar las carnes y preparo las distintas masas para el pan y los pasteles que iba a hornear, le tomo varias horas pero una vez que termino sus asuntos en la cocina se dedicó a limpiar “Bolsón Cerrado” de principio a fin, por lo que no quedo ningún solo Rincón de su Smial sin haber sido limpiado por sus habilidosas manos.

Bilba recordó las historias de su madre sobre los Enanos, y el comportamiento que estos acostumbraban a tener, pero además ella había trabajado en la taberna del “Pony Pisador” durante varios años durante su interpolación, por lo que tenía una idea más real del comportamiento de estos en una fiesta, así que sabía más o menos que esperar y cómo comportarse ante ellos, pensando en eso tomo algunas de las cosas que pensó que podrían ser lanzadas de aquí para allá por los Enanos y oculto los objetos ricos en valor emocional, mas valía prevenir que lamentar.

Acomodo el comedor disponiendo sillas para todos, Bilba Bolsón no dejaría a ningún invitado de pie, ¡oh no, señor!, ella jamás seria recordada por eso, ¡jamás!, 17 sillas para 13 Enanos y 4 Hobbits y una silla alta para Gandalf fueron acomodadas en el comedor, aunque Bilba estaba tentada a dejar al mago en una silla pequeña como venganza por hacerla pasar por esto, pero algo en la mirada de su madre evito que lo hiciera y eso la molesto un poco, quizás podría vengarse del mago de otra forma…

Cuando dieron la hora de la comida Bilba se encerró en la cocina y no dejo que nadie entrara en ella, si alguien quería algo debía pedirlo desde fuera de la cocina y esperar hasta que Bilba terminara de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo en ese momento para dárselo, pues no quería que nadie metiera mano a lo que estaba preparando, especialmente Prímula que con su embarazo tendía a comer incluso más que un pequeño Faunt, lo que significaría que tendría que hacer aún más comida ya que esta se concentraría más en comer que en ayudarla y lo más seguro es que no estaría todo listo a tiempo para la cena, Por otro lado su madre echaría la comida a perder si trataba de ayudarla.

Una vez que termino de cocinar llevo todo al comedor y lo acomodo de modo que todo cupiera perfectamente, es más, no había ningún lugar sobre esa mesa que no fuera ocupado por la deliciosa comida de Bilba.

  * 30 minutos antes de la Cena – dijo orgullosa admirando su trabajo.



  * ¡Bien hecho! – felicito Belladona a su hija dándole ligeros golpecitos en el hombro – sabía que podías hacerlo.



  * La próxima vez avisa con más tiempo – le regaño – ahora – se giró hacia su familia – a arreglarse – señalo a Belladona y a Drogo quienes obedecieron a regañadientes.



  * Me asegurare de que se ponga algo lindo - dijo Prímula antes de llevar a su esposo a tomar un baño.



Bilba no estaba muy segura de dejar a Prímula sola, una Hobbit embarazada era peligrosa, gracias a Yavanna que había pensado en eso y había preparado un poco más de comida en caso de…, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse inquieta, por lo que se apresuró a bañarse y a cambiarse, rápidamente se puso un vestido azul sencillo pero elegante, el corpiño tenia bordado algunas flores y estaba anudado en la parte de atrás con un listón azul de un tono más fuerte, terminando en un lazo, las mangas del corpiño le llegaban a la mitad del brazo y tenían volantes blancos al igual que la falda, ato su largo cabello castaño claro en un moño de lado y se puso el collar que le había regalado su padre en su mayoría de edad, un camafeo de plata con la imagen de su familia en el interior y su nombre gravado al reverso, en la cubierta en relieve había una Bellota, el símbolo que su abuelo el antiguo Thain le había otorgado a ella cuando llego a su etapa de interpolación.

Se miró en el espejo, se veía hermosa, sencilla y elegante a la vez, no destacaba mucho pero era más que apropiado para una cena “informal” en su Smial, llego al comedor y tal y como había pensado, Prímula no estaba ahí, por lo que teniendo una idea de dónde estaría camino hasta donde pensó que una Hobbit embarazada podría estar y es así como la encontró en la cocina con media tarta de arándanos en la boca.

  * Lo siento – trago – tenía hambre.



  * Jajá… - Bilba se permitió reírse ante la actitud de su Prima, parecía una pequeña Faunt a la que habían descubierto con las manos en la masa de las galletas – anda ven conmigo – la saco de su cocina y la sentó en la sala de estar – espera aquí te traeré una taza de Té.



Bilba estaba a punto de ingresar a la cocina cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta, se detuvo y miro su reloj, 3 minutos antes de la cena, eso era un poco grosero, pero después de todo eran Enanos, ¿qué más podía esperar de ellos?, no tenían la etiqueta básica de los Hobbits después de todo, se acercó al espejo junto al recibidor y comprobó que todo estuviera en su lugar antes de abrir la puerta.

  * ¡Buenas noches! – saludo Bilba con una sonrisa, pero esta se turbo un poco al ver al enorme Enano frente a ella, si bien Bilba había tratado con algunos Enanos mientras trabajaba en el “Pony pisador”, jamás había visto a un Enano tan alto y… musculoso.



  * ¡Buenas noches!, Dwalin hijo de Fundin, a tu servicio – se inclinó saludando y Bilba se quedó mirándolo unos segundos antes de reaccionar.



  * Bilba Bolsón, a tu servicio, ¡Bienvenido a “Bolsón Cerrado” maestro Enano!, le estábamos esperando – Bilba se hiso a un lado para dejar entrar al gran Enano a su Smial – Por favor ponga su capa ahí y sus armas por aquí… -dijo un poco nerviosa, sin dudas era el Enano más alto e intimidante que hubiese visto antes.



  * También deje los zapatos ahí – señalo Belladona al Enano – mi hija hiso un increíble trabajo limpiando cada centímetro de este Smial y pienso hacer que permanezca así- gruño antes de saludar al Enano - ¡Bienvenido a “Bolsón Cerrado”, maestro Dwalin!



  * Gracias – con un asentimiento de cabeza obedeció la orden de Belladona y comenzó a quitarse las botas



Una vez termino camino al interior del Smial con Bilba detrás de él a una distancia prudente, no quería molestar al Enano y haría todo lo posible para estar lo más alejada de esos enormes e intimidantes músculos.

  * Sírvete a ti mismo maestro Enano – señalo Belladona al gran banquete que su hija había preparado.



  * Con gusto – dijo alegre mientras se sobaba las manos antes de comenzar a llenar su plato.



  * Madre…



  * Los presentare después – interrumpió Belladona a su hija, después de todo Drogo aun no salía de su habitación.



Prímula quien vestía con un hermoso vestido Rosa palo con un bordado de flores amarillas en el corpiño entro a la habitación, y en cuanto lo hiso miro al Enano con sorpresa, era la primera vez que ella veía a un Enano después de todo, se acercó a un espejo y miro sus risos cayendo por su hombro Izquierdo, había decidido atarlos con un listón rosa para mantenerlos sobre su hombro, se conformó con el reflejo y volvió con su tía y prima, las primeras impresiones eran las más valiosas después de todo.

Poco después Drogo salió de la habitación que compartía con su esposa, se paró junto a Prímula y observo lo mismo que todas, a un enorme Enano devorando su comida, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, Bilba corrió a atender y se encontró con el Enano más educado que hubiese visto en su vida.

  * ¡Balín, hijo de Fundin, a su servicio señorita! – se inclinó respetuosamente.



  * Bilba Bolsón, a la tuya maestro Enano – Bilba le sonrió con amabilidad - ¡Buenas noches! – este Enano parecía sumamente amable ante sus ojos y le provoco a Bilba mucha ternura cuando vio sus ojos cansados.



  * ¡Buenas noches!, aunque creo que lloverá – comento mientras entraba al Smial.



  * Si eso parece… - Bilba le permitió al Enano entrar lo más rápido que pudo, no quería hacerlo esperar demasiado, se veía cansado por lo que cortésmente y sin perder tiempo, le dio las mismas indicaciones que al anterior, este obedeció y le agradeció las indicaciones, al contrario del otro Enano, Bilba se sentía más cómoda con él.



Estaba a punto de decir algo más al Enano recién llegado cuando los hermanos se reencontraron, los 4 Hobbits se asustaron y dieron un brinco cuando ambos Enanos chocaron sus cabezas tan violentamente entre sí a modo de saludo.

  * Bilba trae Bebidas a los invitados – Ordeno su madre mientras empujaba a su hija, aun en Shock, a la alacena.



  * Si madre… - Bilba camino en automático y tomo una charola que estaba sobre un mueble, el sonido de sus cráneos chocando fue…. Incomodo, había oído que los Enanos eran una raza de roca pero aun así…, se sacudió la escena de la cabeza y continuo hacia la alacena, debía ser una buena anfitriona y servir bebidas a sus invitados, lleno una jarra grande y varios tarros con cerveza antes de salir y repartirlos.



Mientras tanto Belladona escucho la puerta de su hogar ser tocada dos veces seguidas, Bilba estaba ocupada buscando cerveza, así que le correspondería a ella recibir a sus invitados o Bilba jamás se lo perdonaría.

Camino hacia la entrada de su Smial y abrió la puerta, lo que encontró la sorprendió muchísimo, un par de Enanos traviesos, se notaba en sus ojos que apenas eran mayores de edad, tenían la palabra travesura escrita por todas partes y si bien ella era una Tuk y no había Hobbits mas traviesos que ellos, ella ya tenía experiencia cuidando a Faunts sumamente traviesos pero jamás se imaginó que este par de traviesos Enanos fueran parte del grupo, este sería un viaje sumamente interesante sin dudas.

  * Fili
  * Y Kili.
  * A su servicio – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, sip, estos dos eran parientes y muchachos traviesos además, Belladona debía observarlos atentamente sin dudas.



  * Belladona Tuk, al suyo – les saludo mientras se recargaba en su bastón, no solía usarlo mucho pero esta noche se sintió con ganas de usarlo.



  * ¡Qué bonita casa tiene señora!, ¿usted la construyo? – pregunto el Rubio mientras se quitaba la capa.



  * No, mi esposo de hecho, fue su regalo de cortejo – Belladona vio la intención del menor y con su bastón detuvo su pierna antes de que este limpiara su bota con la caja al lado de la puerta. – no haría eso si fuera tú – le advirtió presionando su bastón hacia abajo hasta que el pie del Enano toco de nuevo el piso - ¡quítense las botas! – les ordeno a ambos, pónganlas ahí, sus capas y armas ahí y ahí – señalo con el bastón los lugares donde debían ponerlas – ahora muchachos vayan a servirse, ay mucha comida – les dijo antes de encender su pipa, ambos muchachos obedecieron a la Hobbit antes de unirse a sus parientes, la mujer los había sorprendido, era una Hobbit con una Columna fuerte, muy distinta a las que se habían encontrado por el camino.



Belladona acomodo su chaleco antes de unirse a sus parientes, quizás no se veía tan elegante como Prímula o Bilba pero ella estaba cómoda así, con sus pantalones, su camisa blanca de manga larga, su corsé y su chaleco, el único día en el que Belladona uso un vestido fue el día de su boda y volvería a usar uno el día de la Boda de Bilba, pero mientras tanto ella estaba cómoda tal cual.

Bilba se movió con agilidad y sirvió las bebidas a los Enanos en el comedor, había terminado de servirles la segunda ronda cuando escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta, su madre estaba a punto de ir a abrir pero Bilba se le adelanto entregándole la charola con la jarra medio vacía.

  * Siéntate madre – le dijo antes de ir a la puerta, se arregló la falda del vestido y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, gracias a Yavanna por darle tan increíbles reflejos, si no, hubiera quedado atrapada debajo de esa enorme montañas de Enanos – por la… Dama Verde… - murmuro al ver la cantidad de Enanos que había en la pila, y detrás de ella… - Gandalf… - Bilba lo miro molesta y el mago solo atino a sonreír ante la actitud negativa de la pequeña Hobbit.



.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mesa de su comedor se encontraban 12 Enanos comiendo, y si bien Bilba estaba acostumbrada a unos pocos Enanos en la taberna, 12 eran sin lugar a dudas algo demasiado para su lado Bolsón.

Prímula, Drogo y su madre se habían unido a los Enanos en el comedor hace poco y estaban conversando, bueno más bien Prímula y Belladona estaban conversando con los Enanos, Drogo por su parte lo intentaba, seguía siendo un Bolsón después de todo y su lado Bolsón no sabía muy bien como interactuar con los Enanos sin ofenderlos, gracias a Yavanna los Enanos no parecían molestos, más bien en realidad no lo tomaban en serio, Prímula por otra parte, era tratada con delicadeza debido a su estado y Bilba agradecía eso, si había algo que los Enanos amaban más que su Oro y Joyas eso eran los Bebes, y para ellos una madre embarazada era el tesoro más grande que pudiera existir, por lo que Bilba no se preocupó por Prim, sabía que los Enanos tendrían cuidado con ella, Belladona por otro lado…, a pesar de que había dicho que no ensuciaran el Smial, ella no estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo y eso ponía de los nervios a Bilba cada vez que veía algo de comida o Bebida derramada por el piso de su una vez Impecable Smial.

Bilba suspiro cansada, ella no tenía lugar entre ellos, se había dedicado única y exclusivamente a servir bebidas a sus invitados, quienes por cierto ya iban por su tercer barril de Cerveza desde que empezó la noche, quizás era verdad y solo era una simple y mera camarera, sacudió esa idea de su mente, la persona que le dijo eso era un Idiota, Bilba era más que una simple cara bonita que les servía cortésmente a ebrios y bandidos.

  * Te noto algo decaída, Bilba Bolsón.



  * Aún estoy enojada contigo Gandalf… - hiso una mueca y se cruzó de brazos tratando de darle a entender al mago cuan molesta estaba con él.



  * Si, ya lo note – dijo agitando en su mano una pequeña copa de vino vacía.



Bilba rio ante eso, durante toda la noche se había dedicado a servirle al mago pequeñas porciones de vino en la más pequeña copa que había en su Smial, no era la venganza que ella hubiese implementado contra el mago, pero una venganza por mínima que fuera era una venganza, además debía comportarse como una digna anfitriona, era una Bolsón después de todo, aunque en esta ocasión dejo que su lado Tuk siguiera con la broma de la “pequeña copita” que el mago había pedido inicialmente a ella y a Dori más temprano.

  * Veo que nos falta uno – comento Bilba tratando de hacer platica.



  * ¿Mm…?



  * Un Enano, dijiste que serían 13 y yo solo veo 12 en mi comedor Gandalf – Bilba finalmente lo miro de frente y espero a que el mago se explicara.



  * Al parecer me dijeron que estaba en una especie de reunión familiar, llegara un poco tarde.



  * ¿tarde?, ¿Qué tan tarde puede llegar?, ya casi se comieron todo lo que prepare, solo falta el postre por servir.



  * Aammm… Paciencia mi querida Bilba, ya llegara.



  * ¿Paciencia?, Gandalf no me hables a mí de paciencia, suficiente “paciencia” he tenido contigo todos estos años que has arrastrado a mi madre por toda la tierra media a estas “aventuras” tuyas – le recrimino la Hobbit mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos – además de que estos Enanos son demasiado salvajes para mí – le susurro, no quería ser grosera con sus invitados pero era la verdad, o al menos así lo era para su lado Bolsón.



  * Tu madre tiene razón, has cambiado Bilba Bolsón y no para mejor me temo.



  * Según tus estándares Gandalf, ya que según los estándares Hobbits soy una digna representante del apellido Bolsón – contrarresto la Hobbit a la defensiva.



  * Eres más que libros y esto – señalo alrededor con su dedo índice - ¿Dónde quedo la chica que perseguía hadas y buscaba Elfos en el bosque?



  * … - suspiro – no insistas Gandalf, o la próxima vez te daré de beber en un vaso más pequeño – señalo la pequeña copa que aún se encontraba entre los dedos del Mago.



  * Disculpe, pero ¿qué debo hacer con mi plato? – intervino el menor de los Enanos antes de que Gandalf pudiera si quiera contestarle a Bilba.



  * ¡Oh… bueno...! – Bilba estaba a punto de tomar el plato cuando otro de los Enanos más jóvenes, Fili, tomo el plato.



  * A ver Ori, déjame ayudarte con eso - de repente arrojo el plato hacia otro Enano en la cocina, logrando que Bilba soltara un grito de susto y corriera detrás del plato arrojado.



De repente más platos se unieron al primero y Bilba tuvo que correr de un lado a otro para tratar de evitar que se rompieran, pero gracias a la Dama Verde y a su esposo ninguno llego a tocar el suelo y de repente todos los Enanos en su comedor comenzaron a cantar una canción sobre sus cubiertos, teteras y sobre todo lo que Bilba Bolsón mas odiaba, o algo así logro captar en la canción mientras trataba de evitar que los Enanos “acabaran” con su vajilla.

Ante la escena Drogo no sabía si unirse a su prima en la persecución de sus utensilios o desmayarse ante la idea de que la tetera de su difunta madre fuera rota por salvajes Enanos, Prímula aun riendo por la escena, trato de ponerse de pie para socorrer a su prima pero Belladona la detuvo, si había alguien más divertida que ella por el sufrimiento de Bilba en esa sala, esa era sin dudas Belladona que no paraba de reír ante los intentos de su hija por detener a los Enanos y sus expresiones que no dejaban de cambiar a cada segundo entre el horror, la indignación, la sorpresa y el alivio, quizás eso no la convertiría en la madre del año, pero debía admitir que a su hija le faltaba relajarse últimamente y aunque la imagen de su vajilla siendo arrojada no era algo placentero para ella, sabía que al menos Bilba había sacado algunas emociones que había estado reprimiendo desde hace bastante tiempo, hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto a Bilba correr tanto.

¡Desportillad los vasos y destroza los platos!  
¡Embota los cuchillos, doblad los tenedores!  
¡Esto es lo que Bilba Bolsón más odia!  
¡Estrellad las botellas y quemad los tapones!

¡Desgarra el mantel, pisotea la manteca,  
y derramad la leche en la despensa!  
¡Echa los huesos sobre la alfombra de la habitación!  
¡Salpica de vino todas las puertas!

¡Vaciad los cacharros en un caldero hirviente;  
hacedlos trizas a barrotazos;  
y cuando terminéis, si aún algo queda entero,  
echadlo a rodar pasillo abajo!

¡Esto es lo que Bilba Bolsón más odia!  
¡De modo que cuidado! ¡Cuidado con los platos!

  * ¡Lo que Bilba Bolsón mas Odia! – Terminaron todos al unísono y Bilba vio con alivio y casi parcial alegría, que los platos, vasos, tenedores y cuchillos estaban a salvo en su cocina ya limpios y secos, una risa tonta estuvo a punto de salir de su boca cuando de repente escucho la puerta de su Smial siendo tocada y las carcajadas que anteriormente habían estallado por la habitación habían cesado de golpe, eso sin dudas asusto a Bilba Bolsón, ¿Quién sería este último Enano como para hacer que 12 de ellos quedaran en absoluto silencio con solo su llegada?



  * Ya está aquí – dijo Gandalf y antes de que Bilba o Drogo pudieran preguntar “¿Quién?”, tanto el cómo su madre se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la puerta.



Bilba los siguió a paso lento seguida de Prim que era la más curiosa en la habitación, con pasos temblorosos llego hasta el pasillo y retrocedió un poco hacia la cocina jalando con ella a Prímula, Bilba no era conocida por ser miedosa, de hecho después de su madre ella era una de las Hobbits más valientes de toda la comarca, pero que 12 Enanos cambiaran su actitud por una simple llamada a la puerta la ponía nerviosa, y Prímula estaba embarazada, si bien los Enanos amaban a los niños y sabía que estos jamás dañarían a Prim, no sabía lo que había del otro lado de la puerta, así que solo retrocedió un poco, solo unos 12 pasos antes de llegar a la cocina.

Cuando la puerta de su Smial se abrió, Bilba no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando, era imposible…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_ Preguntas del Capítulo: _ **

**¿Bilba es territorial con la cocina?**

Si, debido a que nadie en su Smial sabe cocinar más que ella y Drogo, y como está tomando el papel de anfitriona quiere que todo salga bien (hablando de la comida, porque los Enanos son impredecibles como ya sabemos).

**¿Los Enanos aman a los niños?**

Si por que en su cultura nacen pocos niños, por lo que cada vez que nace uno todos lo cuidan como algo valioso.

**. **

**_ Aclaraciones sobre personajes en este capítulo: _ **

**\+ Belladona Tuk:**

Me repito, no es mala madre, solo se sintió feliz de que su hija dejara de ser estricta consigo misma y se permitiera correr de un lado a otro aunque solo fuera para perseguir a su vajilla voladora xD

**\+ Prímula Brandigamo:**

Prímula jamás salió de la comarca así que jamás ha visto a un Enano en su vida, por lo que se preocupó mucho al principio de si les caería bien o no, pero al final se relajó y permitió que cuidaran de ella, así como también se permitió reír a costa de su prima, y le gusto ver la risa asomándose en los labios de su prima cuando los enanos terminaron de cantar pero fue interrumpida por el llamado a la puerta.

**\+ Drogo Bolsón:**

Casi se nos infarta en este capítulo, parte de la vajilla que fue lanzada de un lado a otro pertenecía a su familia también después de todo, debo mencionar que los Enanos no tomaron muy enserio al pobre de Drogo por lo que casi no se sintió integrado en la cena, pero eso no le molesto, prefería que lo trataran así y no como siempre lo trataban en la comarca, como el señor de la familia Bolsón, se sentía bien ser tratado con normalidad por alguien más aparte de su familia.

**\+ Bilba Bolsón:**

Estrés, estrés y más estrés para la pobre Bilba, originalmente fue Dori quien le sirvió la “pequeña copita de vino” a Gandalf, pero en esta ocasión le brinde el honor a Bilba de hacerlo, una pequeñita venganza por así decirlo, fue una noche llena de emociones para Bilba hasta ahora, pero logre relajarla al final, solo para arruinarlo con la llamada a la puerta, pero al menos se relajó un poco por unos segundos.

**Si les surge alguna duda sobre algo en este capítulo, por favor háganmela saber en sus comentarios y en el siguiente capítulo se las aclarare al final, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, ya Viene Thorin** **♥**


	5. Thorin llega a Bolsón Cerrado

**_ Advertencias: _ **

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien, con algunas excepciones ya que he metido algunos personajes de mi propia invención, sin embargo la historia que a continuación se presenta es total y completamente mía.**

**Ahora sí, sin más por el momento, disfruten de la historia.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando la puerta de su Smial se abrió, Bilba no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando, era imposible…

Frente a su puerta estaba nada más ni nada menos que el Enano más apuesto que hubiese visto, su mente hiso clic reconociéndolo y antes de que Prímula pudiera reaccionar Bilba se escondió en su cocina con las mejillas más rojas que un Tomate de su propio jardín, el calor y el rubor se extendían hasta sus orejas y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar tan violentamente contra su pecho, era imposible, el Enano que.., ese Enano del que se había enamorado hacia 7 años estaba ahora parado en su puerta, estaba afuera de su Smial, en la puerta de “Bolsón Cerrado”, su hogar.

Bilba trato de calmar su corazón, esto era ridículo, quizás solo era una coincidencia, quizás solo se parecían, quizás no era el mismo herrero que había salvado su trasero en Bree hace 7 años, quizás no era el mismo Enano al que ella dedico 2 años de su vida a observar en silencio desde la distancia, el mismo que había visto por última vez hace 5 años desde que dejo de ir a Bree tras la muerte de su padre.

  * Gandalf – escucho la voz del Enano desde la cocina, había tanto silencio en su Smial que podía escucharse un alfiler caer al suelo, de eso Bilba estaba segura – Dijiste que sería fácil de encontrar, me perdí… dos veces – admitió el Enano y Bilba supo que estaba perdida, esa sin dudas era la voz de su Enano en Bree, Suspiro resignada, los Valar debían de estarse burlando de ella – no hubiera encontrado el lugar de no ser por esa marca.



  * ¿Marca?, ¿Cuál marca?, no hay marcas en esa puerta, yo mismo la pinte la semana pasada – escucho a su primo y suspiro, “típico de Gandalf”, se dijo a si misma Bilba mientras paseaba de un lado a otro en la cocina.



  * Si hay una marca, yo mismo la puse ahí



  * ¡Lo sabía!, lo sabía – Susurro lo más bajo que pudo, Bilba sabía que esa marca era obra del mago, la había visto cuando regreso del mercado el día anterior - ¡ese Alborotador de la paz!, la iba a escuchar cuando toda esta pesadilla terminara.



  * Ahora, Belladona Tuk, permítame presentarle al líder de nuestra compañía, Thorin Escudo de Roble



  * ¿Thorin? – susurro la pregunta en voz baja desde la cocina, y se asomó por la puerta de esta para ver mejor la escena, ella solo había escuchado una vez el nombre del Enano y fue cuando le agradeció por su ayuda al día siguiente en el mercado, sin embargo había habido demasiado ruido y no había captado muy bien su nombre, al parecer, durante todos estos años había pensado que su nombre era Rin, ¡Por Yavanna!, había estado suspirando el nombre de otro Enano todo este tiempo, ¡Qué vergüenza!, Bilba quería que la tierra que tanto amaba se la tragase en esos momentos.



  * Thorin, esta es Belladona Tuk, nuestra anfitriona principal, sus sobrinos, Drogo Bolsón y su esposa Prímula Brandigamo – señalo a la pareja y estos le saludaron cortésmente – y bueno… - Bilba retrocedió, escondiéndose nuevamente antes de que el Mago la localizara y la presentara, aun no estaba lista para estar de nuevo frente al Enano, con trabajo le había hablado cuando le dio las gracias o cuando le servía un trago en el “Pony pisador” y eso que solo habían sido frases cortas como “aquí tiene” o “¿desea algo más?” o “¿Qué desea ordenar?, o “Bienvenido” – bueno por algún lado debe de estar nuestra segunda anfitriona, la Señorita Bilba Bolsón, supongo que se retiró a descansar un momento – concluyo el mago mientras examinaba la habitación en busca de la pequeña mujer.



  * Mi hija ha estado dando vueltas toda la noche, debe disculparla por no estar aquí en estos momentos – intervino su madre en su nombre y eso alivio un poco el peso en el corazón de Bilba, como anfitriona el no salir a recibir a un invitado era considerado como algo demasiado grosero, literalmente era como decirle que no era bienvenido o lo suficientemente importante como para ser atendido en su casa.



  * No se preocupe – le dijo restándole importancia como si realmente no le importara – ahora maestro Gandalf, ¿Cuál de estos es el Hobbit que prometiste? – pregunto mientras dejaba sus armas a un lado y su capa era tomada por su sobrino mayor.



  * La señora Belladona Tuk, es la Hobbit de la que te hable, hace unos días Balín y yo hablamos con ella pero no le dimos todos los detalles de la búsqueda, esperábamos que tú lo hicieras esta noche.



  * Ya veo, de todos los Hobbits en esta habitación ella parece la única capaz de sostener un arma, apenas.



  * Con todo respeto, que no lo confunda mi bastón, no lo necesito pero me es cómodo, además de que es una buena arma – ante la mención del bastón Kili se sobo inconscientemente la espinilla, el golpe que le había dado Belladona a pesar de que fue ligero le había causado molestia en su pierna.



  * ¿Arma?, con todo respeto señora Tuk, un bastón no se considera un arma.



  * Depende de cómo se use, aunque no es la única arma que utilizo.



  * ¿A no?, ¿hacha o espada?, ¿Cuál es su arma de elección?



  * Espada – se recargo en su bastón y observo al Enano mientras este la observaba detenidamente evaluándola – desde hace 61 años que esgrimo una espada, desde mis preadolescentes en realidad.



  * ¿tanto tiempo?



  * Soy una aventurera, más que ninguna otra Tuk en la comarca, si Gandalf te hablo de mi debió de haberte mencionado algunas de mis aventuras, cortesía de ese viejo y tonto mago – dijo volviendo a ponerse la pipa en la boca.



  * Ya veremos…



.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Prímula se escurrió hasta la cocina y encontró a su Prima en el marco de la puerta de está tratando de pasar desapercibida.

  * ¿sabes que esto es ridículo no es así?



  * ¡Prim! – chillo lo más bajo que pudo y jalo a su prima dentro de la cocina.



  * Jamás pensé ver el día en el que vería a Bilba Bolsón esconderse como un ratón en su cocina.



  * No sé de qué hablas – se hiso la desentendida y fingió estar acomodando un plato en una bandeja.



  * Sabes muy bien a que me refiero.



  * En realidad no…, solo estaba sirviendo algo de comer a nuestro invitado… - tras sus palabras comenzó a servir un poco de la cena que había quedado.



  * Aja… si claro… - se cruzó de brazos y miro a su prima moverse por la cocina – y supongo… ¿que el hecho de que estés escondida en tu cocina no tiene nada que ver con el apuesto Enano que acaba de entrar por nuestra puerta?



  * Am… - Bilba se congelo en su lugar unos segundos – no sé de qué estás hablando querida prima – tomo un tarro y comenzó a llenarlo con cerveza – como ya te dije solo estoy sirviéndole la cena a nuestro invitado.



  * Bilba, ¿crees que no sé qué él es el Enano que te tiene suspirando?



  * Tsk… no me tiene suspirando – dijo Bilba tratando de ocultar la verdad – además eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya ni me acordaba de el – admitió falsamente tomando la bandeja y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina – y te lo probare, le entregare su cena y me presentare adecuadamente con nuestro invitado – le dijo sumamente segura aunque en realidad no lo estaba para nada y trato de hacer su camino hacia el comedor mostrando toda la seguridad que alguien con el apellido Bolsón o Tuk era capaz de mostrar, a quien engañaba, Bilba estaba completamente nerviosa, pero una broma hecha por un Enano a su primo le dio las fuerzas para afrontar al recién llegado.
  * Bueno eso es… - dijo tímidamente Drogo cuando insinuaron que él era material antirrobo.



  * ¡Buenas noches, maestro Enano! – saludo Bilba cuando llego a la mesa y se paró junto a Thorin, inmediatamente este se giró a verla y se quedó estático por unos segundos hasta que Gandalf se puso de pie.



  * ¡Oh Bilba, aquí estas! - dijo alegre el Mago por la presencia de la joven Bolsón – Bilba Bolsón, permíteme presentarte a Thorin Escudo de Roble, el líder de esta compañía. – ante las palabras del mago el Enano se puso de pie casi tirando la silla detrás de él cuándo se levantó.



  * Un placer conocerlo Maestro Enano – saludo cortésmente Bilba con una sonrisa en sus labios.



  * Señorita Bolsón – se inclinó respetuosamente ante la chica, acción que sorprendió a todos en la habitación puesto que con ningún otro de sus anfitriones se había comportado así – a su servicio – casi inmediatamente después de que se enderezo, Thorin clavo sus ojos en los de su anfitriona más joven, Bilba sintió que sus mejillas comenzarían a teñirse nuevamente si no hacía algo pronto, los hermosos ojos Azules de Thorin estaban haciendo que su corazón se saltara varios latidos.



  * ¡Bienvenido a “Bolsón Cerrado”!, espero tenga hambre – levanto ligeramente la bandeja en sus manos y Thorin desvió su mirada de sus ojos a lo que estaba en sus manos.



  * .. si… en realidad –se hiso a un lado para permitir que Bilba le sirviera, una vez termino de poner todo en su lugar Thorin se sentó y le agradeció, Bilba sumamente nerviosa tomo con fuerza la bandeja entre sus manos y estaba a punto de correr nuevamente hacia la seguridad de su cocina cuando su madre jalo la falda de su vestido y la obligo a sentarse al lado de ella.



  * Madre… - comenzó nerviosamente mirando a su alrededor.



  * Ya siéntate por una vez en la noche – le regaño en voz baja para no llamar la atención, Bilba se enderezo y acomodo mejor en su asiento, desde el otro lado de la Mesa junto a Dori, Nori y Ori estaba Prímula dedicándole una sonrisa que Bilba no pudo descifrar y eso la puso aún más nerviosa.



  * Yavanna ya llévame contigo – susurro sin emitir sonido alguno de su boca y se dedicó a escuchar el intercambio de palabras entre los Enanos.



  * ¿Qué dijeron en la reunión? – Pregunto Gloin tras bajar su tarro de cerveza - ¿vinieron todos?



  * Si, enviados de los 7 Grandes reinos Enanos – ante sus palabras todos celebraron – no vendrán – sus palabras cortaron la alegría de su compañía, si había algo que Thorin mas odiara en Arda, eso era ver la desilusión en los rostros de su pueblo – dicen que esta búsqueda es nuestra y solo nuestra – Bilba observo la tristeza en las palabras de Thorin y eso la hiso sentir dolida, había visto al herrero lo suficiente como para saber que era un Enano fuerte tanto de cuerpo y mente como de corazón, porque si, Bilba se había fijado muy bien en Thorin cuando estaba en Bree, ella tenía ese don para saber cosas de las personas con solo verlas detenidamente y le dolía verlo desilusionado.



  * Bilba, ¿podrías darnos un poco más de luz? – pregunto Gandalf y Bilba se puso de pie para buscar una vela.



  * Si - corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y se tomo unos segundos para calmar su corazón.



  * Ahora – dijo sacando un pergamino de entre sus ropas – este mapa me fue entregado por tu abuelo hace años – extendió el mapa justo cundo Bilba llegaba con la vela – ahora, aquí dice que hay un pasaje oculto en los niveles inferiores de la montaña – Bilba deposito la vela en la mesa antes de retirarse, sin notar que sus movimientos fueron observados atentamente por cierto Enano de ojos azules y cabello negro con mechones plateados.



  * Si pero todos los pasajes fueron cerrados hace años por la llegada de Smaug. – dijo Balín



.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Bilba observo el intercambio de palabras, realmente esta búsqueda estaba resultando serle muy tentadora, pero ella tenía una reputación en la comarca y quería conservarla, no importa cuánto su lado Tuk gritara por participar, eso no sucedería, ¡oh, no señor!

  * ¿estas segura de esto madre? – le pregunto Bilba a Belladona cuando esta estaba a punto de firmar el contrato que le había dado Balín hacia solo unos minutos.



  * Más que segura muchacha, hace años que pido por una aventura como esta – suspiro y Firmo firmemente sobre la línea punteada, su corazón palpito fuertemente cuando vio su escritura en el documento, podía sentir la adrenalina viajando por sus venas y le entrego el documento al Enano de barbas blancas quien lo examino y dio su consentimiento - ¿Qué hay de ti? – ante sus palabras tanto Thorin como Gandalf voltearon a verla.



  * ¿disculpa?



  * ¿Ya pensaste si vendrás? – pregunto su madre volviendo a encender su vieja pipa.



  * …- Bilba rodo los ojos, realmente ella había dicho que escucharía lo que los invitados de su madre tuvieran que decir, jamás dijo que pensaría en ello o que iría con ellos – Soy una Bolsón, yo no voy a aventuras – dijo tranquilamente pero aun así se apresuró a levantarse y tomar el plato vacío de Thorin, junto con lo que quedaba en la mesa y se apresuró a salir del comedor.



  * ¡Bilba! – le hablo su madre pero Bilba simplemente la ignoro y continuo su camino a la cocina – esta muchacha – refunfuño antes de levantarse y golpear a Gandalf con su bastón – ¡sígueme Gandalf! –le ordeno comenzando a caminar hacia donde se fue Bilba.



  * Con todo respeto señora Tuk, pienso que…



  * Escúchame Thorin, si quieres que esta búsqueda tenga éxito necesitaremos la ayuda de la señorita Bolsón – se apresuró a decirle Gandalf – tanto ella como su madre son indispensables en esta búsqueda, ya tenemos a una pero nos falta la otra Hobbit – corrió detrás de Belladona hacia la cocina donde Bilba se apresuraba a lavar los platos.



  * Ya dije que no mamá – le dijo sin siquiera voltear a mirarla, Bilba sabía que ella estaba ahí a sus espaldas.



  * ¿Por qué no?, podría ser nuestra última oportunidad para estar juntas en una aventura como en los viejos tiempos.



  * Si, solo que esta vez hay un Dragón sangriento involucrado.



  * ¿Desde cuándo le tienes miedo a los Dragones, Bilba Bolsón?, ¿Dónde quedo la Hobbit que salía hasta tarde buscando aventuras?, ¿esa Chica Hobbit que empuñaba su espada en lo alto y no temía enfrentarse a ningún lobo que se le cruzara en frente?



  * Un Lobo no es lo mismo que un Dragón, Gandalf – se giró con las manos en puños sobre sus caderas – lo que pides es un suicidio, y llevas a mi madre directo a él.



  * ¿Quién dice que no tendremos éxito en esta búsqueda?



  * ¿y quién dice que si lo tendrán? – Bilba se cruzó ahora de brazos y miro al mago en busca de una respuesta.



  * Bueno, sin tu ayuda es probable que tardemos más en tener éxito.



  * Mi ayuda… - Bilba entorno los ojos y se giró nuevamente hacia el lavabo – mi ayuda… ja…



  * Bilba, tienes un Don – le dijo su madre – eres capaz de encontrar aquello que nadie más puede ver a simple vista, con tu ayuda podremos encontrar fácilmente lo que estamos buscando.



  * ¡Hablas de robarle a un Dragón madre! – Chillo Bilba volteándose hacia Belladona para enfrentarla - ¡Un Dragón sanguinario!, ¿Cómo esperas que haga eso? – le interrogo frustrada – las aventuras no son lo mío, no puedo ser la hija que quieres que sea, ¡ya no más! – Bilba cerró el grifo del agua y se apresuró a salir de la cocina, necesitaba encerrarse nuevamente en su habitación, pero fue detenida en el pasillo.



  * ¡BILBA BOLSON! – le grito su madre - ¡Tu abuelo se revolcaría en su tumba si te viera actuar de esta manera!



  * ¡y la Abuela Adamantha y mi padre Bungo BOLSON, se revolcarían en la suya si me atreviera a poner un pie fuera de la comarca contigo! – se apresuró a contestarle ya sumamente irritada por la insistencia de su madre.



  * ¡Bilba! – le llamo su prima.



  * ¡¿Qué?! – le pregunto girándose hacia ella y entonces vio que todos los Enanos habían estado escuchando, Bilba se avergonzó por el espectáculo y se disculpó antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación, sus ojos se habían encontrado brevemente con los de Thorin en su recorrido visual por el pasillo, ahora si quería que la tierra se la tragara enterita, ¿Qué pensaría el de ella?



  * Parece que perdimos a una de nuestras Hobbits – le dijo Balín a Thorin tomándolo del brazo.



  * Con una es más que suficiente – le contesto Thorin siguiéndolo de vuelta al comedor, no había sido su intención escuchar pero cuando había oído a la más pequeña gritar no pudo evitar ir al pasillo, su compañía lo había seguido en esa acción para su mala suerte, ahora había hecho sentir incomoda a la Hobbit.



  * Si pero Gandalf dice que con su ayuda podríamos terminar más rápido esta búsqueda, que sin ella tardaríamos más.



  * Me conformo con estos miembros que tengo a mi disposición.



  * Sí, pero Thorin, no somos guerreros, somos simples mineros, Jugueteros, herreros…



  * Aún quedan buenos guerreros entre nosotros.



  * Guerreros viejos



  * No cambiaria a ninguno de estos Enanos ni por todo el Oro de Arda, porque cuando yo los llame ustedes respondieron con lealtad.



Ante las palabras de Thorin, Balín sonrió, amaba a Thorin como un hijo y lo respetaba como un Rey, y el iría a donde su Rey lo necesitara, y aconsejaría lo mejor que un padre pudiera aconsejar a un hijo que pide por consejo, y nadie podría culparlo por ello, después de todo, Balín había enseñado a Thorin, lo había visto crecer, tanto de edad como Rey.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Bilba se escondió en su habitación, había estado haciendo eso mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo, simplemente encerrarse cuando experimentaba episodios de ansiedad o frustración, y dios sabe que si había algo que más que la frustrara en todo Arda, eran sin dudas su propia madre y ese entrometido de Gandalf juntos.

Bilba paseo de un lado a otro, realmente casi se sentía tentada a ir con ellos, pero le había jurado a su padre en su lecho de muerte el mantenerse a salvo, e ir a una aventura con su madre, Gandalf y 13 Enanos con un Dragón al final no era mantenerse a salvo, además estaba ese asunto de la cláusula del testamento de su padre y su posible matrimonio con su primo Otho, porque Claro, Bilba quería recuperar los derechos sobre algunas de las tierras de su padre las cuales ella sabía que tenían potencial.

La lucha interna entre su lado Tuk y su lado Bolsón eran tan estresantes algunas veces, el “Deber” vs. el “Querer” hacer algo, su mente y su corazón luchando constantemente día y noche en cada segundo de su existencia, y fue ahí cuando lo escucho, la triste pero a la vez hermosa melodía de una canción Enana sobre un viejo y perdido Reino Enano, Bilba sintió que su vello se erizaba con la melodiosa y profunda voz de Thorin, cada fibra de su ser reaccionaba ante ella de una manera que jamás pensó sentir, suspiro y rezo a Yavanna para que le diera una respuesta a lo que debía hacer.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_ Notas del capítulo:  _ **

**1.- No puse la conversación completa entre Gandalf y el resto de la compañía porque ya todos nos no la sabemos de memoria y considere mejor no ponerla por esto mismo.**

**2.- ¿Qué edad tiene Belladona?**

Belladona tiene 81 años, por si se lo estaban preguntando, eso en términos Hobbits la pone como entre unos 30 o 40 años humanos, mientras que su hija Bilba tiene 43 años que serían unos 20 o 25 años humanos por así decirlo, si, Bilba es más joven que en la historia original.

**3.- ¿Thorin conoce a Bilba?**

Ya me imagino que ustedes mismos descubrieron que sí, él la reconoció en cuanto la vio, bueno, más bien reconoció primero su voz.

**4.- ¿Cómo se conocieron?**

Pues esa respuesta la tendrán en un próximo capítulo, se los juro.

**. **

**_ Aclaraciones sobre personajes en este capítulo: _ **

**\+ Bilba Bolsón:**

Muchas emociones para la pobre Bilba, aunque esta vez se la pasó más roja que un tomate, la pobre apenas pudo mantenerse tranquila sin sucumbir a sus nervios completamente.

**\+ Prímula Brandigamo:**

Ella no conocía el rostro del Enano por el que su prima suspiraba, pero al ver como se comportaba a la llegada de Thorin a “Bolsón Cerrado”, se dio cuenta de que posiblemente era el de quien su prima se había enamorado en Bree hace años.

**\+ Drogo Bolsón:**

Sé que el dialogo de la puerta originalmente es de Bilbo pero recuerden que a ella la metí en la cocina, así que alguien más debía de decir lo de la puerta y como Drogo es el que hace las labores manuales de la casa pues deje que él lo dijera.

**\+ Gandalf:**

Gandalf conoce muy bien a Bilba desde que ella era una tierna Faunt, es más, desde que Belladona estaba embarazada, por lo que conoce las capacidades de Bilba mejor que ella misma o de lo que quiere aceptar, y sabe que su ayuda será indispensable en la búsqueda para ayudar a los Enanos a recuperar Erebor.

__


	6. Sabia que vendrías

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces una Hobbit muy embarazada puede obligarte a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer, en el caso de Bilba Bolsón, no tubo otra opción.

**_ Advertencias: _ **

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien, con algunas excepciones ya que he metido algunos personajes de mi propia invención, sin embargo la historia que a continuación se presenta es total y completamente mía.**

**Ahora sí, sin más por el momento, disfruten de la historia.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más allá de las frías y brumosas montañas,  
a mazmorras profundas y cavernas antiguas,  
en busca del metal amarillo encantado,  
hemos de ir, antes que el día nazca.

Los enanos echaban hechizos poderosos  
mientras las mazas tañían como campanas,  
en simas donde duermen criaturas sombrías,  
en salas huecas bajo las montañas.

Para el antiguo rey y el señor de los Elfos  
los enanos labraban martilleando  
un tesoro dorado, y la luz atrapaban  
y en gemas la escondían en la espada.

En collares de plata ponían y engarzaban  
estrellas florecientes, el fuego del dragón  
colgaban en coronas, en metal retorcido  
entretejían la luz de la luna y del sol.

Más allá de las frías y brumosas montañas,  
mazmorras profundas y cavernas antiguas,  
a reclamar el oro hace tiempo olvidado,  
hemos de ir, antes que el día nazca.

Allí para ellos mismos labraban las vasijas  
y las arpas de oro; pasaban mucho tiempo  
donde otros no cavaban; y allí muchas canciones  
cantaron que los Hombres o los Elfos no oyeron.

Los vientos ululaban en medio de la noche,  
y los pinos rugían en la cima.  
El fuego era rojo, y llameaba extendiéndose,  
los árboles como antorchas de luz resplandecían.

Las campanas tocaban en el valle,  
y hombres de cara pálida observaban el cielo,  
la ira del dragón, más violenta que el fuego,  
derribaba las torres y las casas.

La montaña humeaba a la luz de la luna;  
los enanos oyeron los pasos del destino,  
huyeron y cayeron y fueron a morir  
a los pies del palacio, a la luz de la luna.

Más allá de las hoscas y brumosas montañas,  
mazmorras profundas y cavernas antiguas,  
a quitarle nuestro oro y las arpas,  
¡hemos de ir, antes que el día nazca!

Al término de la canción se encontraba recostada en su cama, la triste melodía la había puesto melancólica y esa noche Bilba Bolsón soñó con una gran fortaleza en la montaña, tan magnifica que no tenía comparación con ninguna otra tanto en tamaño como en las riquezas que llenaban sus salones, también soñó con un hermoso pueblo a sus pies tan vivo como ningún otro, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su corazón anhelo estar ahí para verlo.

A la mañana siguiente Bilba se despertó más tarde de lo que estaba acostumbrada, ya casi eran las Once, se había saltado los dos primeros desayunos, por lo que se levantó apresuradamente y se vistió con una falda roja borgoña, una blusa blanca con mangas hasta los codos y un chaleco de lana verde.

Se apresuró a salir de su habitación mientras ataba su cabello en un moño bajo, debería pedirles perdón a sus invitados por desatenderlos de esa manera y por irse tan groseramente sin despedirse o enseñarles sus habitaciones la noche anterior, pero cuando llego a la sala de estar no había nadie, ni siquiera un rastro que indicara que ahí hubiese habido Enanos la noche anterior.

Recorrió la estancia con la mirada atentamente, todo estaba limpio y en su lugar, dio un brinco cuando la voz de su prima llego a ella, no la había visto ahí, sentada en el sillón junto a la chimenea.

  * Se fueron temprano – le informo Prim mientras continuaba tejiendo un nuevo par de zapatitos.



  * ¿temprano?



  * Como a las 8, llegaran a Bree por la noche a más tardar – insatisfecha deshizo una buena parte de su tejido y comenzó de nuevo – aun podrías alcanzarlos si te vas ahora.



  * ¡¿Qué?! ¿y dejarte sola?



  * Drogo puede cuidarme perfectamente Bilba, como mi esposo y futuro padre es algo que debería de estar haciendo justo ahora, por eso lo mande al mercado a comprarme algunos antojos.



  * Yo puedo cocinarlos Prim – estaba a punto de coger su delantal el cual estaba sobre el sillón de su padre junto a Prímula cuando esta se lo arrebato.



  * Claro que no – alejo el delantal lo más que pudo de su prima y continuo – sé que eres más que capaz de hacerlo pero no quiero que lo hagas, no siempre podremos depender de ti, debemos aprender, somos un matrimonio después de todo.



  * Prim…, no me molesta



  * Lo sé, pero a mi si – Bilba la miro sin comprender y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que su prima continuara – Te amo…, eres mi prima favorita y lo sabes, ¡todos lo saben!, eres la persona más increíble que conozco, y aunque has sido fabulosa estos años, extraño a la antigua tú.



  * Prim… yo…



  * ¡Déjame terminar! – la interrumpió y esta no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza y recargarse en el sillón para escuchar a su prima – amo cada parte de ti, tu bondad, tu sentido del deber, tu orgullo, tu palabra, tu generosidad, tu cocina, pero amo más que nada tu sed de aventuras, yo no puedo ir mas allá de Bree pero tu si, y envidio eso de ti pero a la vez lo amo, amo que tu si puedas vivir aventuras por las dos, amo tus historias, las que cuentas cada vez que regresas, amo ver tu cara iluminada al recordar tus viajes y tus encuentros, Bilba – Prímula se levantó de su asiento y tomo las manos de Bilba entre las suyas – una última aventura, solo una.



  * ¿Olvidas que hay un Dragón?



  * ¡¿Qué importa el Dragón?! igual ya estará muerto cuando lleguen a la montaña, ¡las aventuras Bilba!, quien sabe que te vas a encontrar o a quienes conocerás, incluso puedes encontrar el amor en este viaje.



  * ¿Amor? – Bilba rio nerviosamente y alejo sus manos de las de su prima



  * Por algún Maestro… - insinuó.



  * Aguarda, aguarda, Prim… - Bilba se pasó una mano por la cara apartando algunos mechones de cabello sueltos – ¿insinúas que podría haber algo entre Thorin y yo?



  * Yo nunca dije su nombre – dijo coquetamente - ¿así que lo admites?, ¿aun sientes algo por él?



  * ¡Prim no! – le advirtió Bilba antes de arrebatarle el delantal – ni lo pienses, ya lo decidí, me casare con Otho.



  * ¡Bilba No! – se quejó Prímula y volvió a recuperar el delantal de las manos de su prima pero esta lo recupero casi al instante - ¡No te cases con Otho! – chillo enojada ante la idea y le volvió a arrancar el delantal de las manos.



  * ¿Por qué no? – volvió a recuperar el delantal.



  * ¡Por qué no! – se lo quito de vuelta.



  * Esa no es una respuesta – lo recupero por 4ta vez.



  * Tampoco el casarse con Otho – se lo volvió a quitar antes de que esta pudiera siquiera desdoblarlo.



  * ¿Qué? – lo jalo tratando de recuperarlo.



  * Exactamente eso – lo jalo con más fuerza hacia ella.



  * No tengo idea de que estas hablando Prim. – volvió a jalarlo hacia sí.



  * Buscas casarte con Otho para huir de lo que realmente quiere tu corazón, es bueno hacerle caso a lo que tu mente te dice pero a veces tienes que hacer lo que te dicta el corazón y eso es algo que no has hecho en mucho tiempo – le volvió a quitar el delantal de las manos cuando el agarre de su prima sobre este se aflojo ligeramente - ¿realmente vale la pena amarrarte las alas con un matrimonio que no deseas?



  * Recuperaría algo, las tierras que mi padre le heredo a Otho tienen el potencial suficiente como para que no tengamos que sufrir de nuevo de hambre por un “Duro Invierno”, si logro administrarlas adecuadamente, se pueden salvar muchas vidas.



  * Bilba… - Prímula no sabía que decir a continuación, todo el tiempo ella había creído que Bilba quería casarse con Otho solo para cumplir con la voluntad de su padre, jamás pensó que hubiera otra razón detrás, “El Duro Invierno” había marcado la vida en la comarca, pero más al corazón de Bilba, elle había perdido a sus amados abuelos por los lobos y casi a su madre, ella misma había resultado herida, de no haber sido por su madre ella estaría muerta, aun recordaban el hambre, el frio y el miedo…



  * Es por eso que debo casarme con Otho, la respuesta a su pedida de matrimonio fue casi instantánea, solo estoy alargando la confirmación hasta el verano – ante las últimas palabras de Bilba, Prímula vio una ligera oportunidad.



  * Pues… podrías aprovechar esto – doblo el delantal antes de ponerlo de nuevo en el sillón –podrías aprovechar… - tomo la mano de su prima y la hiso sentarse en el sillón a su lado – este viaje – trato de suavizar las cosas, usar la palabra “aventura” causaría que Bilba se pusiera a la defensiva nuevamente - … para posponer aún más tu decisión.



  * ¿Qué? – pregunto mirándola en busca de una explicación.



  * Piénsalo, no tendrías que esperar hasta el verano, sino más bien hasta que regresaras de tu “viaje”.



  * Mmm…. Eso sería como en año y medio – recordó Bilba.



  * Así es – Prim estaba a punto de volver a su tejido cuando Bilba se levantó de golpe del sofá en el que acababa de sentarse.



  * ¡Eso es una locura!, no puedo hacer esperara tanto a Otho, ¡No es correcto!



  * ¡Bueno entonces dile que sí!, ¡Que si te casaras con él y luego vete al maldito viaje! – dijo Prímula exasperada, todo estaba saliendo tan bien, pero esa maldita responsabilidad del deber de Bilba lo había arruinado todo.



  * Mmff… - bufo Bilba comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro en la sala.



  * Ok… ok..., perdóname, las hormonas – se excusó Prim – porque no nos calmamos y volvemos a pensar en esto.



  * No hay nada que pensar – sentencio antes de comenzar a alejarse.



  * ¡Claro que sí!, ¡solo escúchame! – tiro de su falda violentamente haciéndola tropezar contra el sillón, evitando así que se fuera.



  * ¡Auch…! – se quejó Bilba mientras trataba de enderezarse en el sillón y sobarse el golpe que había recibido en su cadera con el reposa brazos del viejo sillón de su padre - ¡Me dolió! – se quejó.



  * ¡Me alegro, ahora escúchame!



  * ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?, ¿tus hormonas realmente te están afectando o es una excusa para lastimarme?



  * ¡Ambas si no te callas y me escuchas en este instante! – le Grito arrojándole el tejido a su prima con todo y agujas.



  * ¡Auch… oye… cuidado! – se quejó cuando una aguja golpeo su mano al tratar de desviarla.



  * ¡Bilba Bolsón, escúchame y escúchame bien, iras a ese viaje con tu madre, 13 enanos y 1 mago atolondradamente metiche que durara alrededor de año y medio, te tomaras ese tiempo para descansar, relajarte y ser tu misma, y cuando regreses comenzaras a planear tu estúpida boda con Otho Sacovilla – Bolsón! – le grito poniéndose de pie y volviendo a recuperar su tejido del regazo de su prima.



  * Prímula Brandigamo, te aseguro que ese viaje no tendrá nada de relajante- le dijo con voz calmada, lo más calmada que pudo transmitir – pero si, tienes razón, puedo dejarle una carta a Otho dándole mi afirmativa al compromiso antes de irme – le sonrió tranquilizadoramente al final no queriendo enojar más a la irritante mujer y decidiendo que lo mejor para ella y su seguridad, era hacer lo que la enojada mujer quería, al parecer Prímula Brandigamo se había levantado hoy con las hormonas en el pie izquierdo.



  * ¡Eso es maravilloso! – exclamo alegremente Prímula brincando de Felicidad.



  * Ok… en definitiva tus hormonas están realmente locas hoy – susurro Bilba para sí misma antes de arreglarse los pocos cabellos que se habían salido de su lugar cuando fue “invitada a sentarse amablemente en el sillón”.



  * ¡Es una idea maravillosa querida Prima!, así no tendrás que planear la boda hasta dentro de año y medio, puedes tomar ese tiempo para divertirte antes de atarte de por vida a Otho y a los Sacovilla – Bolsón.



  * Si… - dijo no muy convencida de eso último, había pasado 5 años siendo su mejor versión de sí misma como para ahora volver a ser la antigua….



  * ¡Sera súper maravilloso!, ahora… – Prímula saco de detrás de su sillón la mochila de viaje de Bilba –…Toma esto.



  * ¡Prim!,… ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – Bilba se apresuró a recuperar su mochila, era demasiado pesada como para que una Hobbit embarazada como lo estaba Prímula la cargara por sí misma.



  * ¿De dónde más si no es de tu armario? – se cruzó de brazos y miro a Bilba con una ceja alzada y una mueca en sus labios.



  * Si, ¿pero cómo…?



  * Dormías profundamente, y entre a tu habitación muy temprano en la mañana – Bilba suspiro – Ahora deberías irte – le sonrió amablemente.



  * Ni siquiera he comido nada aun – ante sus palabras Prímula ladeo la cabeza pensativa.



  * Yo… ¡ah sí! – corrió a la cocina y cuando volvió sostenía una bolsa pequeña – para el camino – se la entrego y Bilba suspiro mientras la tomaba.



  * Tenías todo planeado, ¿no es así?



  * Algo – admitió sonriente - ¡ahora vete si no quieres que te ensarte una aguja! – le amenazo empujándola hasta la puerta del Smial, e impidiendo que Bilba dijera algo más le tendió su abrigo y “amablemente” la invito a salir.



  * ¡Veo que ya te convenció! – Grito Drogo desde la cerca mientras sostenía las riendas del Pony de Bilba.



  * ¡Hay no… ¿tú también Drogo?! – se quejó llevándose una mano a la cabeza y la otra a la cintura.



  * ¡Ella me obligo! – señalo a su esposa acusatoriamente.



  * El piensa igual que yo aunque no lo admita – Prímula se cruzó de brazos y miro a su marido con el ceño fruncido.



  * De acuerdo… - Bilba se puso la mochila y comenzó a bajar el camino hacia la cerca – Juro que me vengare por esto a mi regreso – le amenazo Bilba a Drogo y este solo le sonrió nervioso, sabía muy bien que su querida prima no lo perdonaría por conspirar en su contra, y que se lo haría pagar a su regreso, solo esperaba que su amada esposa tuviera razón o podría olvidarse de vivir tranquilamente por un tiempo.



  * Vamos Bilba, nos lo agradecerás cuando vuelvas.



  * Lo dudo… - Bilba lo miro molesta antes de estornudar – Pelo de caballo… - se quejó, había olvidado su vieja alergia.



  * Ya se te pasara, ahora – la ayudo a acomodar su equipaje y cuando terminaron de asegurarlo a la montura, le entrego las riendas de Myrtle - ¡Ten un buen Viaje! – le dijo cuándo Bilba finalmente monto a la Pony.



  * Dile a Otho que acepto desposarme con el – le dijo Bilba acomodándose – volveré en año y medio para planificar la Boda, dile que lamento no decírselo en persona, dile que surgieron cosas fuera de mi control, que este viaje no fue planeado, no por mí al menos.



  * No te preocupes, yo le digo, pero Bilba, ¿estas segura?, quiero decir, Otho es un magnifico Hobbit y cualquiera querría desposarlo pero…



  * ¡Es mi decisión! – le dijo firme mientras tiraba de las riendas haciendo retroceder a Myrtle - ¡No retrocederé a mi palabra!, ¡Hyaa…! – azoto las riendas haciendo correr a su Pony, debía de recuperar el tiempo perdido si quería alcanzarlos.



Drogo miro a su prima alejarse, y se preguntó si era lo correcto, ciertamente el también extrañaba a la Bilba aventurera, aunque su lado Bolsón estaba cómodo con la nueva Bilba, su corazón añoraba verla entrar al Smial llena de barro o con alguna que otra herida de batalla, pero eso sí, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, esa Bilba no hubiera perdido el tiempo en contarles sus hazañas sin pelos en la lengua, solo esperaba que este viaje la trajera de vuelta, y en cuanto a la aceptación de compromiso con Otho…, si bien le había dicho que le dijera a Otho que sí, él no estaba tan seguro de hacerlo, quizás no haría daño esperar, uno o dos días, quizás ella le enviaría una carta diciéndole que no quería casarse al final, todo podía pasar y el había notado a Thorin mirando a Bilba la noche anterior, solo un tonto no se daría cuenta, quizás su prima encontraría el amor durante el viaje como decía su esposa, quizás no le haría daño a nadie no decir nada por unos días.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le hubiera gustado despedirse de muchos Hobbits antes de partir, arreglar pendientes, pero no…, como siempre fuerzas más poderosas que Bilba no entendía actuaban sobre su destino, y eso, eso señores, la enfurecía.

Obligo a Myrtle a correr más rápido, no tenía tiempo que perder, por lo que ni siquiera se detuvo a pedir perdón cunado su Pony paso a toda velocidad al lado de Lobelia haciéndola tropezar sobre el barro, torció la boca en una sonrisa cuando la vio caer antes de volver a girar su cabeza y concentrarse en el camino, ya podía escuchar los chismes que correrían en la comarca sobre ella, “la Loca Bolsón ha vuelto”, sin dudas seria lo que se estaría diciendo por toda la comarca justo en estos momentos, eso le hiso un nudo en el estómago, adiós a su reputación, pero sabes que, Bilba se lo quería permitir por al menos unos momentos, debía admitir que extrañaba galopar con Myrtle, lo viva que se sentía cuando el viento golpeaba su cara, ya daría una excusa adecuada cuando regresara, si es que regresaba, ciertamente la mirarían raro a su regreso, algunos quizás hasta la vigilarían y sin dudas chismearían sobre ella cuando pensaban que no estaba oyendo.

Por otro lado quizás esto también seria usado en contra de ella para evitar que se casara con Otho, pero él era un Hobbit de palabra, y había una clausula en el testamento de su padre junto con un contrato prematrimonial, el cual tanto ella como Otho habían firmado, él se lo había hecho llegar cuando su madre estaba en Bree, por eso Prímula se había enterado de todo y casi lo mata, había firmado el contrato prematrimonial la noche antes de que su madre volviera a casa, lo tenía guardado en uno de los cajones del escritorio de su padre en su estudio, debía mandarle una carta a Drogo cuando llegara a Bree para que se lo entregara a Otho.

Apretó su agarre sobre las riendas y llevo su cuerpo hacia el frente para no hacer tanta resistencia contra el viento, si bien Bilba no sabía que camino había tomado la compañía, su “Don”, la ayudaría a encontrarlos fácilmente, para Bilba era tonto llamarlo un “Don”, su madre y Gandalf se habían empeñado en llamarlo así, pero Bilba solo creía que tenía muy buena suerte y ya.

Varias horas más tarde vio a la caravana a lo lejos y Obligo a Myrtle a correr los últimos metros para alcanzarlos, el sonido del casco de las pesuñas de Myrtle alerto a todos en la compañía haciéndolos girarse y a algunos otros ponerse en guardia, pero todos se relajaron cuando vieron a la Hobbit aparecer en su rango de visión.

  * ¡Ohhh…! – le dijo a Myrtle mientras tiraba de las riendas para hacer que se detuviera a solo unos metros de su madre, Daysi levanto la cabeza en reconocimiento de su Cría y esta camino los últimos metros para unirse a su progenitora, Bilba acaricio el cuello de Myrtle cuando Daysi la olfateo.



  * ¡Sabía que vendrías! – le dijo su madre alegre cuando la alcanzo.



  * Más bien, alguien me obligo a venir.



  * ¿Quién? – Pregunto Kili quien estaba cabalgando al lado de su madre.



  * Una Hobbit muy embarazada y sus locas hormonas – contesto Bilba y algunos de los enanos rieron por su respuesta.



  * Pero al menos estas aquí – su madre golpeo su brazo y Bilba se quejó por la molestia.



  * ¡Bienvenida Bilba!, Sabia que de una u otra forma vendrías – la saludo Gandalf con una sonrisa uniéndose al pequeño grupo.



  * No creas que no sé qué tuviste algo que ver en esto Gandalf, esto tiene tu firma en todos lados – le acuso cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del mago.



  * No sé a qué te refieres – dijo inocentemente haciendo que su caballo comenzara a caminar de nuevo.



  * ¡Oh claro que si, Gandalf!, ¿Crees que no note como te quedaste hablando con Prim buena parte de la cena?, lo planeaste, ella fue tu plan B en caso de que yo no aceptara venir – puso en marcha a Myrtle para perseguir al mago pero Balín se interpuso en su camino.



  * Tengo entendido entonces, Señorita Bolsón, que ¿planea unirse a nuestra compañía?



  * Am… Si – asintió Bilba y entonces Balín sin perder el tiempo le tendió un contrato, Bilba lo miro unos segundos antes de tomarlo y extenderlo, leyó los términos rápidamente y muy a su pesar, firmo el documento, ya no había marcha atrás ahora.



  * ¡Bienvenida a la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble, señorita Bolsón!



  * ¡Muchas gracias maestro Balín! – le sonrió Bilba antes de que Balín se girara y asintiera en la dirección de Thorin.



  * ¡En marcha! – ordeno Thorin y todos comenzaron a avanzar de nuevo.



Poco después de que reanudaran su camino Bilba noto que pequeñas bolsas eran lanzadas entre los miembros de la compañía, curiosa por saber ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?, se acercó a Gandalf quien se había colocado al lado de su madre y pregunto por ello.

  * Bueno, algunos apostaron si vendrías o no a este viaje – Bilba se sorprendió, jamás se imaginó que alguien apostaría por algo como eso o a costa suya.



  * ¿Todos lo hicieron?



  * Todos – contesto su madre



  * ¿Tú también madre? – pregunto Bilba entre molesta y sorprendida, y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando dos Bolsas volaron a las manos de Gandalf y Belladona casi al mismo tiempo.



  * ¿Quién mejor que una madre? – agito la bolsa y le sonrió a su hija – te conozco demasiado bien Bilba – guardo la bolsa con su dinero recién ganado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.



  * ¿Te recuerdo que fue Prim quien me obligo a venir? – Bilba enchueco la boca en una mueca molesta.



  * Aun así, sabía que vendrías, en un día o dos, pero sabía que al final terminarías viniendo, eres así de Terca y tu lado Tuk es más fuerte aunque no lo quieras admitir, has hecho un muy buen trabajo conteniéndote pero, querida hija, apuesto a que viniste galopando todo el camino hasta aquí, no esperaste a salir de la comarca, lo hiciste desde que subiste a Myrtle, y lo sé porque te conozco, yo misma te parí, conozco todo de ti aunque no lo quieras admitir – Belladona rio ante la reacción ofendida de su hija



  * No conoces todo de mi madre – le dijo antes de alejar su Pony.



Bilba se apartó de la compañía un par de metros, no quería hablar con nadie ni ser molestada, estaba de mal humor nuevamente por culpa de Gandalf y de su madre, galopo a paso tranquilo observando el paisaje pero sin perder de vista a la compañía, por otro lado unos ojos Azules la miraban de vez en cuando vigilándola desde que se había unido a sus filas.

  * ¿vas a decirme que te está pasando con esa Hobbit? – pregunto Dwalin poniéndose a su lado.



  * No sé de qué estás hablando – le dijo volviendo su vista al frente.



  * No has parado de mirarla desde que llego – Dwalin observo detenidamente a su Rey.



  * Solo estoy vigilando que nos siga el paso.



  * Sí, claro… - bufo el grandulón, esa acción fue vista por Balín, quien no dudo en abrirse camino entre la compañía y llegar hasta ellos para saber que pasaba.



  * ¿todo en orden? – pregunto mirando a ambos Enanos en busca de una respuesta, apenas era el inicio de su viaje y un disgusto por parte de estos dos no era algo con lo que quería lidiar.



  * Si – dijo Thorin con ligera molestia.



  * Mientes – dijo le voz baja Dwalin.



  * ¿Sucede algo malo Thorin? – Pregunto Balín acercándose a su Rey.



  * Nada es solo… que no me siento cómodo con la idea de que ese par descubra que soy el legítimo Rey de Erebor, no por el momento, aun no confió en ellas para confiarles mi identidad – mintió y Balín sabía que era así, después de todo el había ayudado a criar a Thorin desde su juventud, lo había visto crecer tanto como Príncipe, Enano y después como Rey, pero aun así le permitió seguir con esa mentira, tarde o temprano Thorin le diría que pasaba en realidad por su mente y su corazón.



  * Comprendo, correré la voz entre los demás entonces.



  * Dile también a Gandalf – dijo Thorin mirando de reojo al mago – diles que si preguntan no soy más que un simple herrero.



  * Un Herrero con una importante posición para ser el líder de una compañía – dijo Dwalin mirando a Thorin.



  * Un noble, ni más ni menos – dijo Balín – de menor rango si así lo prefieres, importante entre los Enanos por tus hazañas, Herrero en tu tiempo libre, eso les diré que digan si preguntan – concluyo Balín mientras hacía retroceder a su Pony.



Mientras que Balín volvía a poner su atención al resto de la compañía, Thorin volvió a poner su vista sobre la Hobbit más joven antes de apresurar el paso, ciertamente no quería que supieran sobre su identidad, al menos no todavía, pero no era simplemente porque no confiara en ellas, si no que en realidad había otra razón y esta tenía que ver con la joven Bilba Bolsón y su pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_ Explicación: _ **

Si, lo sé, no actualice en 3 semanas, pero es que la primera semana de Septiembre fue mi cumpleaños y mi Hermana mayor me festejo en su casa, y pensé que podía compensarles ese día con un capitulo doble en la siguiente semana, pero luego escribí el capítulo 7 y 8, y pensé que lo mejor sería subirlos juntos, y luego pensé que podía permitirme 2 semanas más para descansar y realizar otros proyectos atrasados, por lo que no se llevaran 2 sino 3 capítulos como disculpa por su larga espera.

**_ Notas sobre el capítulo: _ **

**La verdad no creo que haya ninguna duda sobre el capítulo en general, solo puedo decir que Prímula no está loca, solo tiene cambios de humor muy intensos.**

**¿Bilba tiene un don?**

Si, bueno tiene varios dones:

1.- Puede **leer** a las personas mediante sus acciones.

2.- como buena “Bolsón”, tiene el don para los **negocios**.

3.- “ **Buscar** ”: es una habilidad que tiene que le permite encontrar objetos o personas y que la ha metido en uno que otro problema antes, es algo que sucede inconscientemente, como si hubiera un radar en su cabeza o algo que le dijera a donde ir ya sea consiente o inconscientemente hacia ese lugar para encontrarlo.

**¿Gandalf y Prímula conspiraron contra Bilba en la cena?**

Sip, lo hicieron, pero no fueron tan discretos como pensaron ya que Bilba los vio.

**¿Thorin recuerda a Bilba?**

Si y en el siguiente capítulo hablare de cómo se conocieron ambos.

**¿Contrato prematrimonial?**

Si, lo hay, más adelante explicare de qué trata este contrato.

**¿Drogo le dirá a Otho sobre la aceptación de Bilba?**

Eventualmente sí, pero no por el momento, planeo hacer que Drogo y Otho tengan una charla hombre a hombre ya que después de todo Bilba se fue de la comarca de forma inesperada.

**. **

**_ Aclaraciones sobre personajes en este capítulo: _ **

**\+ Dwalin:**

Como saben Dwalin y Balín conocen a Thorin desde años, son parte de su familia después de todo, por lo que Dwalin conoce muy bien a Thorin y sabe que oculta algo, pero no sabe que es, solo sabe que tiene algo que ver con la menor de las Hobbits en su compañía, por lo que los estará vigilando mucho a partir de ahora.

**\+ Balín:**

Como saben Balín era el consejero del abuelo de Thorin en Erebor, antes de que la codicia inundara su corazón y su mente, por lo que es mucho mayor que Thorin y fue su maestro y mentor en muchas cosas, además de ser familia, él lo quiere como un hijo (ya que nunca tuvo uno propio), y lo respeta y sigue como un rey.

Si hay alguien más a parte de Dis, la hermana de Thorin, que conozca con exactitud lo que este piensa, ese sería él, por lo que sabe que algo perturba su mente y su corazón, pero sabe que no sirve de nada presionarlo, el mismo le dirá que sucede cuando llegue el momento y se sienta listo para decirlo.


	7. Viajando a Bree

**_ Advertencias: _ **

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien, con algunas excepciones ya que he metido algunos personajes de mi propia invención, sin embargo la historia que a continuación se presenta es total y completamente mía.**

**Ahora sí, sin más por el momento, disfruten de la historia.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thorin Volvió a mirar a la joven Bilba por 25ava vez desde que llego, ciertamente le preocupaba que la Hobbit se alejara tanto, pero también debía admitir que le ponía nervioso su presencia en el viaje, Thorin se había sentido aliviado cuando Bilba había dado su negativa a unirse a su búsqueda la noche anterior, sin embargo su corazón se sintió decepcionado cuando esa mañana la Hobbit ni siquiera apareció, toda la noche había estado sintiendo ansiedad al saber que compartía el mismo techo con ella, incluso deseo tocar a su puerta para intercambiar con ella cuando menos algunas palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thorin había llegado a Bree en un intento por conseguir trabajo para ganar algo de dinero y así ayudar a mantener a su familia en las montañas azules, al principio le fue difícil encontrar un lugar donde establecerse, pero una vez lo consiguió su siguiente paso fue ganarse la confianza de sus potenciales clientes, fue en su tercer día en Bree cuando se cruzó con una pequeña Hobbit bastante peculiar, una pequeña camarera que corría de un lado a otro en la taberna del “Pony pisador”, siempre con una cara sonriente, Thorin se había quedado maravillado de la vitalidad de la pequeña criatura que parecía no cansarse mientras corría de un lado a otro atendiendo a los clientes.

Thorin siempre la veía cuando visitaba la taberna después de un largo día de trabajo, un día sin embargo cuando la pequeña camarera había terminado su turno y salió de la taberna hacia su casa, él se fue del “pony pisador” varios minutos después, esa noche solo se había permitido beber un par de cervezas, el resto lo ahorraría para enviárselo a su familia en Belegost, estaba caminando por la calle hacia donde se estaba quedando cuando escucho una pelea no muy lejos.

  * ¡Suéltenme! – ordeno la voz de una mujer haciendo que Thorin se detuviera.



  * Jajaja… - escucho la risa lejana de algunos hombres a su derecha.



  * Pero que tierna – escucho a otro decir.



  * Eres muy bonita pequeña.



  * ¡Déjenme ir! – volvió a pedir ahora más asustada – ¡por favor déjenme!



  * Tranquila pequeña, solo vamos a divertirnos – esas palabras no agradaron para nada al Rey bajo la montaña, si había algo que los Enanos respetaban mas eso era a las mujeres, así que comenzó a buscar por los alrededores, no podían estar muy lejos.



  * ¡NO! – grito la mujer logrando que Thorin pudiera captar la dirección exacta y comenzara a correr, se detuvo en cuanto vio la figura de lo que parecían ser 4 hombres y una niña en las sombras, se ocultó detrás de unos barriles y observo con más atención la escena.



  * Jajaja… - rio una figura entre las sombras, parecía ser un hombre algo robusto y grasiento por lo que Thorin pudo notar.



  * ¡Ayuda! – grito la pequeña figura cuando uno de ellos comenzó a acariciar sus piernas - ¡POR FAVOR! – volvió a gritar la “niña”, aunque para Thorin esa parecía la voz de una pequeña mujer.



  * Jajaja… Nadie te oirá pequeña – se burló uno de los atacantes.



  * Si, a esta hora todos están ocupados bebiendo – dijo la figura que la sostenía desde atrás y comenzó a besar el cuello de la pequeña mujer.



  * ¡NO…! ¡NO! – grito desesperada cuando 2 de ellos comenzaron a tirar de su ropa para quitársela mientras uno de ellos aún se mantenía al margen, posiblemente vigilando.



  * ¡Nos divertiremos! – dijo uno de los asaltantes mientras lograba desprender el corsé del cuerpo de la joven, y fue entonces cuando Thorin escucho la tela del vestido siendo rasgada que salió desde las sombras y tacleo al hombre que aun sostenía la prenda en sus manos.



  * ¡¿Pero qué…?! – dijo uno de ellos sorprendido por la interrupción, pero Thorin no le dejo acabar de formular su pregunta cuando lo derrumbo de un solo golpe, su sangre hervía ante lo que había presenciado, ninguna mujer de cualquiera de las Razas existentes en Arda merecía ser tratada así, los otros hombres se unieron para defender a su amigo y Thorin no se detuvo con sus golpes hasta que los 4 huyeron despavoridos en medio de la noche, lanzando maldiciones hacia el Enano que los había interrumpido y jurando vengarse.



  * ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Thorin acercándose a la pequeña figura en el suelo, pero se detuvo cuando vio que esta tembló por su rápido movimiento – yo…- trato de disculparse pero la voz más dulce que había escuchado le interrumpió.



  * Si…- la pequeña figura trato de ponerse de pie pero trastabillo en su intento cayendo hacia el frente, Thorin se apresuró a ayudarla antes de que callera de lleno al suelo, sosteniéndola en sus brazos – Gracias – la pequeña tomo fuertemente la camisa de Thorin entre sus manos y hundió la cara antes de soltar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo - ¡Muchas gracias! – soltó antes de dejar que los sollozos inundaran su garganta haciendo que el corazón de Thorin se estrujara.



Thorin no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que estaba en una situación como esa, ciertamente había consolado a sus sobrinos cuando estos eran unos niños, pero jamás había consolado a una mujer, Su hermana Dis no contaba, ella no era exactamente como las otras mujeres Enanas en primer lugar, ¿y si hacia algo que la pusiera incomoda?, ¿o si hacía que ella lo malinterpretara?, con todo eso en mente y sintiendo a la pequeña criatura sollozar contra su pecho, solo atino a abrazarla protectoramente mientras la guiaba hacia la oficina del Sheriff, quizás el sabría cómo lidiar con esta situación.

Al llegar a la oficina del Sheriff, Thorin le explico lo sucedido y este inmediatamente comenzó una investigación, fue ahí donde Thorin finalmente pudo ver mejor a la pequeña mujer que aún se negaba a abandonar la seguridad de sus brazos, cabello castaño claro, tan claro que casi parecía de oro cuando la luz lo tocaba, lo suficientemente largo como para llegarle hasta los codos, y tan enmarañado por el forcejeo que había tenido que casi parecía un nido de pájaros, piel clara y la cara más Bella que Thorin había visto, pero lo que más lo impresionaron fueron esos ojos verde olivo con destellos dorados enmarcados por unas frondosas y largas pestañas, los ojos más hermosos que Thorin haya visto jamás en toda su vida, y juro en ese momento que no había una sola gema en toda la montaña solitaria que igualara la belleza de esos ojos, no se dio cuenta de en qué momento había empezado a contener el aliento y sin embargo sus ojos no dejaban de conectarse con los de la joven entre sus brazos, no al menos hasta que la esposa del Sheriff llego y la aparto de ellos y aun así él se sentía reacio a dejarla ir, la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de una cortina, volvió su atención al Sheriff cuando este reanudo sus preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido esa noche con los asaltantes y Thorin le contesto lo mejor que pudo recomponiéndose rápidamente.

A la mañana siguiente le sorprendió escuchar que 4 hombres habían sido detenidos esa mañana por agredir a una mujer la noche anterior, eso le alegro bastante pero le sorprendió que dieran con ellos tan rápido, por otro lado le sorprendió aún más cuando una bella joven vestida con una falda marrón, blusa de manga ¾ y corsé rojo borgoña se acercó a su puesto con una canasta, una Hobbit, y entonces su mente ensamblo las piezas por él, ella era la misma joven que había salvado la noche anterior de ser deshonrada por esos canallas y solo entonces cayo en la cuenta de que no se trataba de cualquier Hobbit, si no de la alegre Hobbit que había llamado su atención en la taberna del “Pony pisador”, Thorin se mostró sorprendido cuando la pequeña criatura le extendió la canasta que llevaba entre sus manos.

  * ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda anoche! – se inclinó en una reverencia mientras le extendía la canasta que estaba casi cubierta con un paño colorida mente bordado en un extremo – Por favor acepta esto como una muestra de mi agradecimiento – se incorporó nuevamente en toda su altura y avanzo hacia el Enano – los hice yo misma – dijo apenada.



  * Yo… am… - Thorin tomo la canasta y retiro el pañuelo, dentro habían varios panecillos y un par de frascos de mermelada de fresa y moras – Gracias – atino a decir, aún estaba sorprendido de ver a la Hobbit ahí.



  * Yo… - la chica se interrumpió a si misma sin saber cómo continuar, y entonces se escucharon las campanas que anunciaban que eran las dos de la tarde – ¡Debo irme!, mi hora de descanso casi termina, nuevamente: ¡muchas gracias por salvarme! – se inclinó nuevamente en una reverencia.



  * Lo haría de nuevo si hiciera Falta – la Hobbit le miro sonrojada, fue el sonrojo más lindo que Thorin hubiera visto, y eso que había visto muchos, desde que era un joven príncipe le había robado uno que otro sonrojo a las Enanas en Erebor y ahora que era un Rey aun lo seguía haciendo.



  * Yo amm…



  * Gracias por los panecillos, no tenías que hacerlo – Thorin levanto levemente la canasta mientras lo decía.



  * Jamás me perdonaría si no lo hiciera, los Hobbits dan regalos para agradecer, si no lo hiciera sería un insulto y tú eres mi salvador, jamás me atrevería a tratarte con tal falta de respeto – se apresuró a decir y entonces recordó que tenía que irse ya – debo irme, pero si pasas esta noche por el “Pony Pisador” tu bebida va por mi cuenta.



  * Con esto es más que suficiente – le dijo volviendo a levantar la canasta.



  * Tonterías – dijo la chica.



  * Para un Enano lo es, más nos haría sentir en deuda.



  * No me gusta la idea de hacer sentir así a quien me salvo – dijo la Hobbit analizando la información – me disculpo entonces si te hice sentir incómodo.



  * No hay problema – por primera vez en el día Thorin sonrió amablemente logrando que la chica frente a él volviera a sonrojarse – si no es mucho pedir, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunto el Enano sin dejar de mirar a la Joven frente a él.



  * Bilba, Bilba Bolsón – le dijo tímidamente detrás de una sonrisa - ¿y tú?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre maestro Enano? – pregunto tratando de no sonrojarse nuevamente.



  * Thorin – contesto el Enano mirando sus manos unos segundos antes de volver a conectar su mirada con la de ella.



  * ¡Un Placer! – se inclinó cortésmente mientras hacia una reverencia y entonces recordó - ¡Oh no!, ahora si tengo que irme, ¡Un placer maestro enano y gracias nuevamente! – grito antes de salir corriendo hacia el “Pony Pisador” a toda velocidad.



Thorin la observo correr hasta que se perdió entre la multitud, se sentó contemplando el contenido de la pequeña canasta por unos minutos antes de tomar un bollo, aún estaba caliente, pero la joven había dicho que estaba en su descanso, lo que significaba que los había horneado en su trabajo para él, una sonrisa adorno los labios de Thorin antes de darle un mordisco, estaba delicioso, sumamente esponjoso y ligero, se atrevería a decir que era incluso mejor que los que vendía Bombur en Belegost.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dwalin gruño sacando a Thorin de sus recuerdos y este solo lo volteo a ver unos segundos antes de volver a concentrarse en el camino, tenía que dejar de mirar a Bilba si quería evitar que Dwalin sospechara más de sus acciones, pero algo le decía que eso sería casi imposible de hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya para la hora de la comida el caballo de Bilba, Myrtle, se desvió ligeramente de su ruta, Belladona observo a su hija y llamo a Kili para que estuviera atento con su arco, Bilba estaba muy distraída como para darse cuenta hasta que tropezó con algo en uno de los arbustos de bayas al lado del camino.

  * ¡KYA! – grito Bilba mientras trataba de mantenerse arriba del Pony y recuperar su control sobre Myrtle, un Jabalí salió corriendo segundos después, Belladona aprovecho y le lanzo un par de sus cuchillos al animal, mientras tanto Kili le había lanzado una flecha siguiendo las indicaciones de Belladona.



  * ¡Eso es! – grito Belladona al ver a la bestia derribada – ¡La comida esta lista, buen trabajo Bilba! – felicito a su hija mientras dirigía su pony hacia la presa caída.



  * ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso! – le dijo molesta a su madre.



  * ¿tenías hambre no es así?



  * Sí, pero…



  * Tu hambre te llevo a donde había comida – señalo al jabalí muerto antes de bajar de Daysi - ¡Muchacho, ven a ayudarme a cargarlo! – le grito a Dwalin quien se bajó de su pony y camino hacia la presa derribada para cargarla – Una muy buena comida – Belladona contemplo al animal antes de que se lo llevaran.



  * Tonterías – Bilba recupero el control sobre Myrtle y comenzó a avanzar nuevamente.



  * Parece que tus habilidades vuelven a hacer de las suyas – contemplo el mago mientras hacía que su caballo fuera a la par del pequeño Pony.



  * ¡Ni lo pienses Gandalf!, eso no fue más que una simple y mera coincidencia, no fue un “Don” ni nada por el estilo, solo una coincidencia – dijo lo más seriamente que pudo tratando de ser convincente.



  * Si tú lo dices – llevo su pipa a sus labios – pero debes admitir que no siempre podrás darle una explicación a todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor Bilba Bolsón, llegara el momento en el que tus habilidades serán reconocidas como tales.



  * “Buscar” no es una habilidad o don, Gandalf, ¡Es ridículo!, es simple suerte y coincidencias.



  * Jumm…. – suspiro Gandalf antes de volver a concentrarse en su pipa, sabía que por el momento no podría ganarle a la Hobbit, así que opto por no insistir más en el tema.



Bilba sabía que había personas en Arda con el don de la medicina, otras con el don de la música, don para las matemáticas o incluso don para la espada, pero jamás había escuchado de un don para encontrar cosas.

Bilba no era consciente de ello, simplemente sucedía, podía escuchar a alguien decir que había perdido algo ese día y con el solo pensamiento de querer ayudarla bastaba para que sus pasos la guiaran hacia el objeto en cuestión, lo mismo le pasaba con las personas, bastaba con pensar en ellas y sus pasos la guiaban hasta donde estaban, había sido así como había dado con la compañía más temprano ese día, si, sabía que irían a Bree, pero no sabía que camino habían tomado para ir ahí, era raro y desconcertante para ella, así que llamarlo suerte era más fácil para ella y para los demás, “suerte” o “coincidencia”, eran las palabras que más utilizaba para darles una explicación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

10 minutos más tarde se detuvieron a almorzar, Bombur con la ayuda de Nori, comenzaron a preparar al jabalí para hacer un estofado con su carne, alguno de ellos comento que sería buena idea agregarle hongos al caldo y eso basto para que Bilba se pusiera en marcha, Belladona le dio un codazo a Gandalf para que observara con atención las acciones de su hija, gesto que no fue pasado por alto para Fili y Kili quienes se preguntaron ¿Qué estaba pasando?, minutos después Bilba apareció con un gran número de hongos en sus brazos y los dejo junto a la hoya al lado de Bombur, este la miro unos segundos antes de agradecerle e inspeccionar lo que Bilba había traído, sonrió al ver la excelente calidad de los hongos y con una sonrisa los preparo para agregarlos a la olla.

  * Eso no quiere decir nada madre – Bilba se cruzó de brazos antes de recargarse contra la roca donde descansaba su madre, sabía que ella utilizaría eso para tratar de convencerla de su supuesto “Don”.



  * Debes admitir que tienes un don para encontrar cosas Bilba – comenzó su madre.



  * Cualquiera los hubiese encontrado si hubiese ido a buscarlos.



  * No cualquiera lo haría.



  * Bueno entonces supongo que es porque soy un Hobbit, y todos saben que si hay algo aparte de la miel que amen más los Hobbits eso serían los hongos, ¡unos buenos champiñones ponen contento a cualquier estomago! – ignoro la mirada de Gandalf y se concentró en mirar a los árboles, no quería seguir sacando el tema, no le apetecía hablar de ello nuevamente, sabía que se molestaría demasiado por esa tontería y más porque no había comido nada en todo el día.



Fili y Kili habían estado atentos a la conversación y fruncieron ligeramente el ceño sin comprender muy bien de que estaban hablando esos 3, Por otro lado Thorin se relajó en cuanto vio a la Hobbit regresar con el grupo, había estado notando también que tanto Gandalf como Belladona parecían atentos a las acciones de la joven Bolsón y eso lo llevo a decidirse, algo estaba pasando entre esos 3 y él debía averiguar que era.

Bilba comió en silencio, había sido una buena comida, aunque quizás pensase así ya que se perdió 3 comidas, realmente tenía mucha hambre y termino rápidamente su plato antes de aventurarse en busca de algunas bayas para calmar su apetito, lo malo de haberse acostumbrado a una vida Hobbit normal y respetable era exactamente esto, tener hambre, esa era una de las principales razones por las que no había querido venir en primer lugar, ahora tenía que acostumbrarse de nuevo a comer 3 veces al día o 4 si podía, claro que tenía que racionar sus propias raciones para no incomodar o llamar la atención de los Enanos, bien podía usar el “Don” que tenía para encontrar comida en el camino, solo tenía que mirar atentamente mientras caminaba, algo sencillo y fácil que cualquiera podría hacer sin la necesidad de un “Don para buscar cosas”.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a Bree, Bilba no pudo evitar sentirse como en casa, había estado viviendo en Bree durante 3 años antes de que su padre muriera, aun recordaba su hogar ahí, era una lástima que lo hubiera vendido, quizás podrían haber llegado ahí después del largo viaje y descansar, ahora tenían que ir a la posada y eso significaba para Bilba muchos rostros conocidos, solo esperaba que su reencuentro con ellos no alentara a su lado Tuk demasiado.

Al llegar a la posada, porque obviamente tenía que ser al “Pony Pisador”, porque si no, no podrías llamar a esto el inicio de una aventura, el encargado de reservar las habitaciones había sido Gloin, quien se encargaba de las finanzas de la compañía, sin embargo Bilba no se pudo quedar quieta ante el abuso que Frey Anderthon, su antiguo empleador, estaba teniendo con los Enanos, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo su madre intervino.

  * ¡Oh Vamos Frey!, debes estar bromeando – dijo Belladona entrando en el rango de visión del hombre – ese es un precio demasiado elevado.



  * Precios son precios señora Belladona – se defendió el Propietario.



  * Debe de haber algo que puedas hacer, sabes, ellos vienen conmigo – le giño el ojo – y solo queremos una cama caliente donde descansar esta noche.



  * Estoy seguro que sí, pero a lo mucho que puedo hacer es hacerles una rebaja de 12 monedas por cada uno.



  * ¿estás seguro de que no estás haciendo esto solo porque son Enanos? – le pregunto en voz baja Belladona algo indigna, ella sabía que los Enanos no tenían una buena reputación, menos por lo que había pasado en Erebor con su Dragón sangriento hace años, desde entonces la desconfianza hacia esa Raza caída había crecido enorme e injustificadamente.



  * Bella, yo… - trato de excusarse pero fue interrumpido por una voz amable.



  * ¡Buenas noches señor Frey! – saludo Bilba cortésmente con la más grande sonrisa que podía dar, Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo Frey Anderthon y no iba a permitirlo, no mientras ella estuviera ahí para hacer algo, aparte del supuesto “don” que tenía para encontrar cosas, Bilba reconocía que tenía el don Bolsón para hacer tratos.



  * ¡Oh…! ¡Señorita Bilba!, ¡Bienvenida! – Saludo Frey alegremente - ¿Qué la trae de vuelta a Bree?, pensé que no la volveríamos a ver por aquí.



  * En realidad… - Bilba se giró momentáneamente hacia los Enanos captando la atención de Gloin, Balín, Dwalin y Thorin, especialmente – yo también vengo con ellos – respondió con otra sonrisa.



  * Oh…



  * Y nos gustaría tener algunas habitaciones, 7 habitaciones para Enanos, 1 para Hobbits y 1 para el maestro Gandalf – solicito apuntando a los Enanos, a ella misma y a su madre y por ultimo al Mago quien al ser reconocido por el Dueño le saludo amablemente dándole la bienvenida – y me gustaría que fueran Gratis – concluyo con una radiante sonrisa a lo que tanto Fray como los Enanos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.



  * ¿Gratis? – pregunto incrédulo el Dueño de la taberna y se rio nerviosamente - me temo que no puedo hacer eso Bilba Bolsón.



  * ¡Oh no, si puedes! – le informo Bilba – según recuerdo hace 5 años no recibí mi último pago de cuando trabajaba aquí, tú mismo quedaste en mandarme ese dinero pero no lo hiciste – Bilba se recargo en la barra para acercarse más al hombre – según creo eso es una especie de delito, cualquier empleador está obligado a darle un último pago a sus empleados cuando estos dejan de trabajar para ellos sea cual sea el motivo, y si no es a ellos, el dinero deberá de hacérsele llegar a un familiar en caso de que dicho empleado haya perecido – ante las palabras de Bilba el Dueño de la taberna se tensó y Bilba supo que lo estaba haciendo bien – ahora, a mí no me gustaría para nada perjudicarte ya que como sabes te estimo mucho mi querido amigo – Fray se relajó considerablemente en ese momento y Bilba se alejó de la barra ligeramente – por lo que sé que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.



  * Si Bilba, pero 9 habitaciones es…



  * Piénsalo de esta manera, en realidad si tomas el dinero que me debes y lo multiplicas por los intereses acumulables de los últimos 5 años en los que no me has pagado, da el suficiente dinero como para cubrir el gasto de esas 9 habitaciones, mas aparte 2 barriles de tu mejor cerveza y una buena cena – le sonrió amablemente como si en realidad ella le estuviera haciendo un favor a él, lo cual podría decirse que estaba haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo dándole a entender que estaba haciendo un muy buen trato – creo que es un trato más que justo – miro la cara derrotada de Fray y entonces agrego – tengo una idea, ¿por qué no horneo esta noche para tus huéspedes?



  * ¡Eso ayudaría mucho! – dijo sumamente alegre el Propietario y extendió la mano más que feliz y dispuesto a cumplir las exigencias de la joven Bolsón - ¡Tenemos un trato!



  * ¡Trato entonces! – sonrió Bilba dándole la mano a Frey, si bien sabía que Frey vendería caro sus pasteles eso le ayudaba a ella a conseguir que sus Enanos durmieran, bebieran y comieran gratis esa noche, además de que le ayudaba a mantener una buena relación con el hombre a futuro y este incomodo asunto de su pago y las habitaciones gratis quedaría rápidamente en el olvido.



Bilba sonrió satisfecha, había logrado un muy buen trato y ahora no tenían que preocuparse por los gastos de ese día, eso daría un respiro a Gloin sin dudas, miro a los Enanos detrás de ella y se sorprendió al ver sus caras de sorpresa e incredulidad, Frey era duro pero Bilba sabia manejarlo, solo la sonrisa de Thorin y la de Gandalf la hicieron sentir más tranquila y menos como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, sonrió y tiro del brazo de su madre hacia ella en un intento de recuperar un poco de autoconfianza.

  * Ahora nos darán nuestras habitaciones – dijo inocentemente Bilba Bolsón tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, supuso que los Enanos no esperaban que ella hiciera un trato para ellos, mucho menos tan benéfico como ese, en donde los beneficiados serían ellos y no solo las dos Hobbits que los acompañaban.



  * Aquí tienes – Frey le extendió varias llaves y Bilba las tomo antes de dárselas a Gloin - ¡Que tengan buena noche! – agrego de lo más feliz antes de volver su atención nuevamente al resto de los clientes.



  * Maestro Gloin, creo que esto es suyo – le dijo Bilba entregándole las llaves menos las de las habitaciones suyas y la de Gandalf.



  * A… ¡Sí!, gracias – tomo las llaves después de haberse recuperado de la impresión y se giró hacia los demás Enanos para repartirlas, no era la primera vez que había visto algo como eso, pero no precia muy seguro de como había logrado funcionar tan bien la técnica de la Hobbit, quizás se había perdido algo pero tuvo que reconocer que la pequeña tenia madera para las negociaciones.



  * Eso fue increíble señorita Bolsón – dijo Thorin acercándose a la joven.



  * Si buscas agradecerme o algo así no lo hagas – añadió Bilba tratando de sonar tranquila, la cercanía del Herrero la puso nerviosa – no podía permitir lo que Frey quería hacerles, solo eso.



  * Aun así gracias, no cualquiera hubiera hecho eso por algún Enano.



  * Pues yo si – se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a otro lado que no fueran sus ojos, ver esos hermosos orbes azules la ponía aún más nerviosa – así me educaron y así he sido siempre, ahora, si me disculpan, tengo algunos Pays que hornear si no quiero perder la gracia de nuestro anfitrión – se excusó Bilba antes de literalmente correr a las cocinas.



  * Jamás la había visto tan ansiosa por cocinar – comento Belladona mientras veía a su hija huir – supongo que quiere mantenerse ocupada ahora que no está cuidando a Prim.



  * Si la Señora Prímula era su mayor preocupación no debió de haber venido.



  * Tonterías, Prímula jamás la perdonaría por no venir, esta tan desesperada como yo por volver a recuperar a la antigua Bilba.



  * ¿A la antigua Bilba? – pregunto mientras se movían con el grupo escaleras arriba.



  * Mi hija era muy diferente a lo que es ahora maestro Enano, cambio cuando su padre murió hace 5 años.



  * ¿hace 5 años?



Thorin recordó que la última vez que había visto a la Hobbit fue justamente hace 5 años, el mismo la había estado observando muy de vez en cuando, cuando venía a beber al “Pony Pisador” o en el mercado cuando ella estaba de compras, le había parecido extraño cuando no se presentó a trabajar en 2 días y se hubiera preocupado por ella aún más si no hubiera escuchado a un par de camareras hablar sobre que la Hobbit había regresado a la comarca con su familia, ese día Thorin creyó que no volvería a ver a la pequeña mujer nunca más y su corazón se entristeció, pero él sabía que no podía hacer nada, ella y él eran extraños, ciertamente la había salvado hace 2 años pero aun así eran extraños que coexistían en Bree y ahora en partes diferentes de Arda, el jamás volvería a ver a la Hobbit, sus caminos no podrían volver a cruzarse y menos por que el día en el que reclamaría su patria estaba acercándose cada día más, él era un Rey, y necesitaba estar ahí para conquistar y guiar a su gente de regreso a la montaña, no detrás de una Hobbit que ni siquiera lo recordaba.

  * Así es, 3 años antes Bilba estuvo trabajando aquí en Bree, en esta misma Taberna justamente, le encantaba hablar de las aventuras que le contaban los clientes cada vez que regresaba de visita a casa, una historia diferente cada vez, a veces yo misma solía venir aquí antes de irme de viaje, me hubiese gustado mucho llevarla conmigo todas esas veces, pero los últimos 2 años Bilba insistía mucho en quedarse en Bree, casi no iba mucho a casa tampoco – recordó Belladona mientras hacía memoria.



Belladona se despidió antes de entrar a sus habitaciones que compartiría con su hija, necesitaba refrescarse un poco antes de bajar a cenar y beber algo en la taberna, sabía que esa noche se pondría un poco movida cuando se enteraran del regreso de Bilba a Bree, viejos amigos vendrían sin dudas a la taberna, quizás bailara esa noche, eso si Bilba se animaba a cantar dejando a un lado su parte Bolsón por unos minutos y se permitía relajarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_ Notas sobre el capítulo: _ **

Finalmente la historia de cómo Thorin y Bilba se conocieron, ¡¡¡Wuuu!!!, XD

Y fue Thorin quien la recordó, creo que es obvio que eso significa algo, giño, giño, además la misma historia nos muestra que Thorin estaba muy interesado en Bilba mientras vivió en Bree, y ahora con este reencuentro….chan, chan, chan…!!!

**_ Aclaraciones sobre personajes en este capítulo: _ **

**\+ Dwalin** :

Sigue sospechando de las acciones de Thorin

**\+ Thorin:**

Está muy interesado en saber más sobre Bilba y lo que “ocultan” según él, Gandalf, Belladona y Bilba, ya que las acciones de los 3 en el camino le llamo mucho la atención, aunque en el futuro descubrirá lo que pasa entre ellos.

**\+ Frey Anderthon:**

Antiguo empleador de Bilba, es un ambicioso y avaro hombre, agradable con los Bolsón ya que son una familia reconocida, pero que no duda en sacar uno que otro provecho de ellos si puede, de ellos y de quien pueda o se deje, sin embargo de quienes más se aprovecha con los precios es con los Enanos, ya que estos tienen fama de llevar consigo monedas ocultas con ellos, pero también de ser ladrones ya que su principal reino callo por un dragón y no está dispuesto a lograr tratos con ellos de ninguna manera si no se ve beneficiado.

**\+ Bilba:**

Se niega a reconocer su supuesto “Don”, aunque sí reconoce que es buena negociando, y no puede evitar meterse cuando su antiguo empleador quiere estafar a los Enanos con los que viaja, por lo que decidió hacerle pagar por querer hacerlo, así que en lugar de bajar la tarifa como había pensado inicialmente, hiso que la comida, el hospedaje y la bebida fueran gratis, aunque después decidiera hornear para él y así limpiar un poco las asperezas que ese trato pudieran causar.

Bilba no niega la atracción que siente por Thorin, pero trata de controlarse lo más que puede y actuar con normalidad.

**\+ Belladona y Gandalf:**

Siguen insistiendo con el “Don” de Búsqueda de Bilba y lo seguirán haciendo hasta que ella misma lo acepte como tal.


	8. Una noche en Bree

**_ Advertencias: _ **

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien, con algunas excepciones ya que he metido algunos personajes de mi propia invención, sin embargo la historia que a continuación se presenta es total y completamente mía.**

**Ahora sí, sin más por el momento, disfruten de la historia.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Algunos minutos más tarde, cuando todos habían terminado de refrescarse en sus cuartos y dejado su equipaje, salieron de sus habitaciones para bajar a la taberna a cenar algo, Bilba les había conseguido una cena y bebida gratis, y ellos iban a aprovechar esa oportunidad para llenar sus estómagos, sin embargo cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras les sorprendió enormemente que la taberna estuviera no llena, sino más bien Vomitando de personas, Hombres, Hobbits, y algún que otro Elfo o Enano estaban en el interior del “Pony Pisador”, charlando y bebiendo animadamente.

  * ¡3 más de manzana! – grito una camarera nada más llegar a la barra.



  * ¡aquí están! – salió Frey de debajo de la barra con 3 rebanadas de Pay de manzana – lleva bien la cuenta de esa mesa – le ordeno a la chica mientras tomaba los platos y los colocaba en su charola.



  * Si – se giró y casi corrió hacia una de las mesas.



  * ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Pregunto Bofur mirando al mar de gente.



  * Bilba – dijo sin más Belladona y todos los Enanos voltearon a verla confundidos.



  * ¡Ah… ahí están! – se escuchó la voz de Gandalf por sobre la multitud - ¡Vengan, he apartado una mesa para nosotros! – les dijo antes de volverse a sentar.



  * ¿Qué está pasando aquí Tharkun? – pregunto Dwalin mientras se sentaba.



  * Bueno, todo es obra de los famosos Pays de la joven Bilba Bolsón – dijo mientras que le daba un mordisco a su rebanada de Pay de zarzamora.



  * ¿Pays? – pregunto Ori mientras se sentaba a la mesa con su diario entre las manos.



  * Los Hobbits al igual que los Elfos son conocidos por su cocina, especialmente los Hobbits, son famosos por sus pasteles y golosinas, y entre los Hobbits de la comarca, los pasteles de Bilba Bolsón son los mejores – respondió Gandalf mientras volvía a darle un mordisco a su Pay.



  * los Pays de mi hija son los de mayor éxito dentro y fuera de la comarca – concordó Belladona sentándose a la mesa.



  * La gente paga lo que sea por probar una rebanada de uno de ellos – dijo una camarera mientras comenzaba a servirles tarros rebosantes de Cerveza.



  * ¡Crila! – saludo Belladona a la joven y esta le sonrió - ¿Cómo has estado?



  * Muy bien Señora Belladona – le dio su bebida con una amplia sonrisa y añadió – el señor Frey está abusando en esta ocasión con el precio, pero vale la pena – puso una cara de absoluto placer al recordar el sabor de un Pay recién hecho por las manos de su antigua amiga – los Pays hechos por las manos de Bilba son los mejores – suspiro – les traeré su cena.



  * Gracias – Gandalf inclino la cabeza a la chica en agradecimiento, mientras tanto los Enanos se quedaron pensativos examinando la información recién adquirida, ciertamente habían probado los pastelillos y postres de la joven Hobbit la noche anterior y eran de lo más deliciosos, pero no habían alcanzado a probar los “dichosos Pays” ya que cierta Hobbit muy embarazada los había acaparado todos.



Thorin recordaba que algunas noches el Bar se llenaba de esta misma manera, mismas en las cuales casualmente se vendían porciones de Pay a los clientes, una noche Thorin se dio el permiso de comer uno de ellos y se había enamorado del sabor y la textura de la masa, sin embargo solo se lo pudo permitir una vez ya que costaba un poco caro y era un gasto que no estaba planificado en su presupuesto diario, sin embargo aún recordaba el sabor, y que después de la partida de Bilba a la Comarca se habían dejado de vender los Pays en la taberna, y que de la misma manera el número de clientes había disminuido medianamente.

  * ¿Crees que Bilba vuelva a trabajar aquí? – escucharon a una joven hablar en la mesa de al lado.



  * ¡hay espero que sí!



  * Este lugar ha sido bastante aburrido sin ella.



  * Además de que ya no podemos disfrutar de sus Pays – susurro otra de ellas.



  * Yo lo que más extraño es cuando Bilba cantaba – dijo otra con una sonrisa – era muy divertido, las fiestas en la taberna se animaban muchísimo.



  * Si pero eso solo era en fechas especiales.



  * Si – dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.



De repente se escuchó que todos en la taberna aplaudían y silbaban, llamando la atención de toda la compañía quienes vieron a la Joven Hobbit saliendo de la cocina.

  * Am… ¡Gracias! – les sonrió a todos y varios clientes comenzaron a rodearla, Thorin sintió el impulso de levantarse y alejar a la Hobbit de la multitud para llevarla a su mesa pero se contuvo.



  * ¡Bilba, ¿vas a Volver?!



  * ¿regresaras a trabajar a la Taberna?



  * ¿vivirás de nuevo en Bree?



  * ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?



  * ¿saldrás de aventuras nuevamente?



  * ¿Por qué te fuiste en primer lugar?



  * ¿Por qué no habías vuelto?



  * ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?



  * Bueno yo…, ejem… solo vengo de paso en realidad – les contesto amablemente, me iré mañana – contesto tratando de salir de en medio de la multitud.



  * ¿Cantaras esta noche?



  * Quizás… - dijo nerviosamente logrando salir finalmente –…más tarde – les sonrió – ahora tengo que regresar a mi mesa – se despidió de todos antes de alejarse de la multitud.



  * Parece que eres toda una celebridad muchacha – dijo Balín cuando Bilba se sentó al lado de su madre.



  * Am… no... bueno… les gustan mis Pays, solo eso.



  * No parece solo ser eso – comento Kili mirando a la Hobbit después de recorrer la taberna con la mirada.



  * Bueno… yo... ejemm… - se mostró nerviosa y tomo un trago del tarro de cerveza de su madre – yo antes… am… bueno trabaje aquí –le sonrió al joven Enano- y muy de vez en cuando horneaba en la cocina.



  * Escuchamos que sus Pays son reconocidos como los mejores en todo Bree y la comarca – dijo Fili recargándose sobre la mesa.



  * Am… si, bueno, supongo que es lo que dicen – dijo entre nerviosa y orgullosa.



  * También escuchamos que era el alma de las fiestas – Bofur se unió a los muchachos con una sonrisa, le estaba gustando poner incomoda a la pequeña Hobbit, sus reacciones era adorables.



  * Am… am… - Bilba se quedó boquiabierta, no esperaba que ellos se enteraran de eso, de repente su mirada viajo hasta Thorin, quien estaba concentrado mirando algún punto en la mesa – yo…- sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando el Enano levanto la mirada y sus orbes azules se encontraron con los verdes – ejem… - Bilba aparto la mirada rápidamente y miro sus manos en su regazo que se retorcían incomodas – creo que solía ser un poco… amm… “relajada” en mi juventud.



  * ¿“Relajada”?, yo diría más bien Rebelde con todas las letras de la palabra, ni todos los Tuks en la comarca se comparaban contigo Bilba – corrigió su madre haciendo que la mencionada se pusiera roja hasta las orejas de la vergüenza, logrando así que los Enanos se rieran a carcajada abierta y la pobre Hobbit se hundiera en su asiento de la vergüenza – debieron verla en sus preadolescentes, puso a toda la comarca patas arriba en el festival de la cosecha, ¿no es así Gandalf? – le pregunto al mago mientras se reía y este le contesto con una carcajada – también recuerdo cuando una vez en el festival de invierno robo uno de tus mejores fuegos artificiales con la ayuda de Drogo – Belladona bajo se cerveza en ese momento y miro al mago.



  * ¡Cómo olvidarlo!, fue uno de mis mejores trabajos ese año – el mago se mostró algo molesto al recordar el evento pero aun así no dejo de reírse – también recuerdo que se les salió de control y terminaron con el cabello quemado debido a la explosión.



  * JAJAJAA…. – Belladona soltó la mayor carcajada que había producido en toda su vida y tratando de controlarse prosiguió hablando sobre el tema – Claro que lo recuerdo, imagínate la sorpresa de todos al ver a una joven Hobbit en su veintes corriendo por ahí con el pelo chamuscado, fue un espectáculo, tuvimos que afeitarles la cabeza a ambos para que les volviera a crecer parejo el cabello.



  * La peor temporada de mi vida – Bilba hundió el rostro entre sus manos sumamente avergonzada.



  * Pero al menos eso te quito la maña de robar mis fuegos artificiales – Gandalf golpeo suavemente su espalda y ella solo gimió.



  * Si y entonces fue cuando comenzó a robar tu alga para pipa, aún recuerdo la correteada que le dio Bungo cuando la descubrió fumando en el granero – ante las palabras de su madre todos en la mesa continuaron riendo y Bilba hundió más su rostro contras sus manos más avergonzad que nunca, aun recordaba ese evento –la persiguió por todo Hobbiton y cuando finalmente la alcanzo Bilba no se puso sentar en más de una semana.



  * ¡Madre…! – chillo Bilba avergonzada, y juro que era posible morir de vergüenza, incluso Thorin se estaba riendo y eso la hiso sentir aun peor.



  * No hay dudas de que la Joven Bilba era un caso – comento Bofur tratando de parar de reír, le comenzaba a doler el estómago de tanto hacerlo.



  * Más que un caso, Maestro Bofur, Bilba era sumamente tremenda, mi esposo se la pasaba vigilándola para que no cometiera tantas travesuras, claro que nunca tuvo éxito, y claro mi familia tampoco ayudo, los Tuk y los Brandigamo son conocidos por ser Hobbits traviesos y aventureros, así que no hacían más que alentarla.



  * Mmmh… - suspiro Bilba ante el recuerdo – esos si fueron buenos años – murmuro para sí misma con una ligera sonrisa en su labios, sonrisa que pasó desapercibida por todos menos por Thorin quien en ese momento había vuelto a poner su atención en la pequeña mujer.



  * Suena a que tuviste una muy buena infancia muchacha – le sonrió Balín a la chica y esta le devolvió débilmente la sonrisa.



  * Bilba – se acercó una mujer a la mesa.



  * ¡Emma, Hola! – saludo la Hobbit a la recién llegada que llamo la atención de los más jóvenes de la compañía.



  * Bilba cariño, ¿dónde habías estado metida todo este tiempo?



  * En un convento – bromeo su madre logrando que algunos rieran por lo bajo.



  * Eso veo – dijo la chica mirando la larga falda de la Hobbit – uugg… sé que podremos arreglar eso, pero lo bueno es que estas de vuelta al mundo real.



  * Emma en realidad…



  * Nos divertiremos esta noche – tomo a la Hobbit del brazo y la obligo a ir con ella - ¡Ahora vamos a tu habitación, te ayudare a ponerte algo menos santo! – la joven humana interrumpió cada vez los intentos de Bilba por protestar o defenderse y fue guiada a su habitación.



  * Mmf… - gruño Dwalin mientras veía a los jóvenes desinflarse cuando ambas féminas se fueron – ¡niños! – gruño y Thorin negó con la cabeza.



  * Cómo si tú y yo no hubiésemos sido iguales a su edad – le dijo Thorin mientras se volvía a concentrar en su cerveza y en su cena, ciertamente Bilba había logrado un muy buen trato, esta era la mejor cerveza que el “Pony Pisador” tenía y que solo ofrecía a sus mejores clientes, el solo la había probado una vez cuando uno de sus Clientes más adinerados le había invitado a cenar una noche para hablar sobre un pedido, aunque debía de reconocer que la Cerveza que había bebido en Hobbiton, en “Bolsón Cerrado” era mejor que esta y por mucho.



-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varios minutos después Bilba salió de su habitación vestida con unos pantalones café pardo oscuro sueltos, una blusa rosa palo de manga ¾ y un corsé floreado color verde musgo con flores y pequeñas enredaderas, sumamente ajustado que hacia resaltar sus atributos y figura, una muñequera gruesa de cuero con algunas cuentas de metal tejidas y el cabello sostenido en una alta coleta, haciendo que sus risos cayeran por su espalda y le llegaran a la altura de la cadera, con algunos mechones sueltos al frente acompañando a un flequillo que le caída de lado enmarcando ligeramente su ceja izquierda y alrededor de su cuello su fiel camafeo con la imagen en relieve de una bellota.

  * Te vez hermosa – le dijo Emma admirando su trabajo.



  * Hace años que no uso un corsé – se quejó Bilba incomoda tratando de aflojar un poco la prenda en las zonas donde sentía incomodidad.



  * Entonces tendrás que acostumbrarte, te queda muy bien, cualquiera diría que estas lista para irte de aventura.



  * Jeje…si… - rio nerviosa.



  * Si tan solo usaras botas – suspiro – eso complementaria el atuendo perfectamente, unas bonitas botas.



  * Emma, soy un Hobbit – regaño Bilba a su amiga.



Lo sé, lo see... – rio la chica antes de guiar a la más pequeña directa al bar - ¡Ahora bebamos! – dijo sumamente enérgica y Bilba no pudo hacer más que seguirla, muy a su pesar, hasta la barra, donde paso parte de la noche bebiendo con su vieja amiga y poniéndose al día con algunos de los clientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que la compañía había visto desaparecer a su Hobbit más joven con una humana y eso estaba poniendo nervioso a Thorin, pero justo cuando Dwalin estaba a punto de preguntarle ¿Qué pasaba?, el sonido de varios Vítores se escuchó por toda la taberna, junto con un grito de alegría femenino, lo siguiente que vieron fue a su Hobbit parada sobre la barra de la taberna con una Pinta de cerveza en la mano y eso los sorprendió, más aun cuando la multitud comenzó a pedirle que cantara y esta no hacía más que reír mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

  * Ya empezó – dijo Belladona complacida – parece que mi plan funciono después de todo.



  * ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunto Nori sin dejar de ver la escena.



  * Contacte a una de sus viejas amigas aquí en Bree cuando Balín y Dwalin vinieron a hablar conmigo aquí con Gandalf, le dije que Bilba vendría y que necesitaría su ayuda para que se divirtiera al menos esta noche.



  * Tú siempre piensas en todo, ¿no es así Belladona? – comento Gandalf mirando la escena como los demás.



  * Cuando se trata de mi hija si – admitió viendo la escena con una sonrisa – Emma es su mejor amiga aquí en Bree y también la encargada de hacerla comportarse como normalmente no lo haría un Bolsón en una fiesta, Te juro Gandalf que si esa muchacha hubiera nacido Hobbit hubiera sido una Brandigamo porque realmente sabe cómo divertirse – Juro Belladona Tuk al mago Gandalf.



  * ¡Bien, Bien! – se escuchó la voz de Bilba por sobre la multitud haciéndola callar -¡Pero por favor no dejemos de beber! – pidió Bilba dándole un sorbo a su tarro, ante sus palabras varios rieron e imitaron su acción, segundos después Bilba Bolsón comenzó a cantar.



_Vamos, bebamos_ _  
No pensemos en vano como tontos  
En el dolor y la tristeza:  
Dejemos correr el dinero  
Y dejemos morir nuestras penas,  
Locura son las preocupaciones terrenas.  
  
Que el vino y los brindis  
A pesar de nuestros temores  
Nos colmarán de alegría, muchachos,  
El tiempo que vivamos  
Démonos al vino,  
Que todos volveremos a la tierra, muchachos.  
  
Haced pasar la copa.  
La delicia de mi alma,  
Y que vuelva a mi mano;  
¡Al diablo con el dinero!  
Está hecho para pagarse un trago  
Gastémoslo antes de morir._

_Dejemos correr el dinero_ _  
Y dejemos morir nuestras penas,_

_Que el vino y los brindis_ _  
A pesar de nuestros temores  
Nos colmarán de alegría,_

_Vamos, bebamos_ _  
No pensemos en vano como tontos  
En el dolor y la tristeza.  
  
_

_Dejemos correr el dinero_ _  
Y dejemos morir nuestras penas,  
Haced pasar la copa.  
La delicia de mi alma,  
Y que vuelva a mi mano;  
¡Al diablo con el dinero!  
Está hecho para pagarse un trago  
Gastémoslo antes de morir._

Mientras Bilba cantaba todos alzaban sus copas y brindaban unos con otros, otros más se animaban a bailar y algunos otros la secundaban con sus voces, solo una minoría se deleitaba con la armoniosa voz de la pequeña criatura, pero lo que si era seguro era que todos se estaban divirtiendo a su manera, de modo que cuando Bilba termino de cantar todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron mientras reían como nunca, algunos le pedían otra canción mientras que otros más le invitaban una bebida las cuales ella rechazaba con una sonrisa, Bilba bajo de la barra con la ayuda de uno de los muchachos de la taberna y comenzó a reír cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y casi pierde el equilibrio, la escena divirtió a los Enanos, en todos sus años viviendo en Bree, a Thorin jamás le había tocado ver una escena como esta que involucrara a la pequeña Hobbit, y sorprendentemente descubrió que le gustaba esta nueva faceta que no había visto de Bilba.

Bilba logro librarse de su amiga y de los clientes que la rodeaban y acto seguido se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba su madre y se dejó caer sobre la silla vacía a su lado.

  * ¡WooW, Bilba! ¡eso fue impresionante! – exclamo Kili cuando la Hobbit logro sentarse adecuadamente.



  * Eso no es nada – Dijo Bilba tratando de no arrastrar las palabras.



  * Has bebido mucho ¿no?



  * Y tú no has bebido casi nada madre – le dijo Bilba tratando de no sonar tan ebria como se sentía, Emma se las iba a pagar por esto.



  * Parece que Emma hiso un muy buen trabajo relajándote.



  * No sé por qué ciento que tuviste que ver con esto madre – dijo con el ceño fruncido - ¿debería preocuparme?



  * No veo porque.



  * Te odio – arrastro las palabras - ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz con esto?



  * Bilba…



  * Esto no es correcto, no es lo que una Bolsón haría – se quejó – y sabes que… ¡Al diablo!, quiero otra cerveza – le dijo a su madre mientras trataba de levantarse, ganándose algunas carcajadas de los Enanos sentados en la mesa.



  * Eso te pasa por no haber cenado antes de beber.



  * No necesito comer cuando puedo llenar mi estómago con cerveza – protesto antes de que un chico la invitara a bailar – si me disculpan… - inclino la cabeza hacia los presentes en la mesa y saludo al chico a quien conocía perfectamente, era el sobrino del encargado de los establos, Marolin o eso recordaba Bilba.



  * Bueno… la prefiero ebria que con las piernas cruzadas – ante sus palabras los Enanos la voltearon a ver y los más jóvenes se sonrojaron – ¡no me refiero a eso! – se apresuró a decirles cuando cayó en la cuenta del significado de sus palabras – me refiero a que no la quiero sentada en la mesa toda la noche aburrida – aclaro.



  * Ah… - suspiraron Gloin y Dori ante la aclaración de Belladona, pero los más jóvenes aun conservaban un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras que los otros, más tranquilos se ocupaban de sus propios asuntos, Thorin por otro lado no dejo de vigilar a la chica desde lejos, del otro lado de la mesa, Dwalin no dejaba de ver las acciones de su Rey quien había estado actuando extraño desde que había llegado a la comarca.



  * ¡Oye Guapo!, ven a bailar conmigo – dijo Emma tomando la mano de Fili y obligándolo a ir con ella ante la atónita mirada de Kili quien solo los miro con la boca abierta, mientras que Fili seguía a la hermosa castaña con un notable sonrojo que gano la risa de los Enanos más mayores y un Giño por parte de Belladona que hiso sonrojar más al pobre príncipe Enano.



  * ¿Bailarías conmigo? – pidió una chica de la mesa de al lado a Kili y este solo atino a asentir sonrojado, haciendo que nuevamente las risas se reanudaran en la mesa, solo Ori rechazo burlarse de sus amigos y se concentró en su cuaderno, registrando todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento.



  * ¿no iras a bailar Ori? – pregunto Nori a su tímido hermano quien negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no?, ¿bailarías conmigo? – le pidió su hermano y Ori dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo.



  * Lo siento hermano, no estoy interesado – e inmediatamente volvió a su cuaderno.



  * A veces es bueno divertirse Ori – le dijo su maestro al menor mientras le quitaba su libreta.



  * .. pero… - trato de protestar pero entonces Bilba apareció en la mesa y jalo a Ori hacia ella.



  * Vienes conmigo – le informo antes de llevárselo cuando la siguiente canción acababa de comenzar.



  * Yo… yo no… - trato de decir pero Bilba ya se lo había llevado, algunos Enanos sonrieron por la escena mientras otros se ponían nerviosos.



  * Tranquilízate, no voy a morderte – le dijo Bilba cuando llevo a Ori a la pista de baile improvisada.



  * Yo… no se bailar – dijo tímidamente Ori.



  * Me lo supuse – dijo Bilba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.



  * ¿eh?.., ¿Cómo…?



  * Eres una linda persona Ori, pude notar que te gusta la música pero das la imagen de estar muy ocupado o no estar interesado cuando los demás comienzan a bailar a tu alrededor, lo note en “Bolsón Cerrado” y lo volví a notar aquí.



  * Yo… - Ori se encogió y Bilba tomo su hombro para tranquilizarlo.



  * Tranquilo, yo te enseñare, seré tu pareja de practica – le sonrió radiantemente y Ori sintió que su timidez se desvanecía gradualmente.



  * Am…si, gracias…



  * Bien, entonces – Bilba tomo sus manos y llevo una de ellas a su cintura – este baile se baila de esta manera – dijo ante el nerviosismo del Enano y prosiguió a explicarle los pasos.



Al principio Ori piso en varias ocasiones a Bilba y se disculpó el mismo número de veces mostrándose de lo más avergonzado por su torpeza, pero Bilba no permitió que se rindiera, y lo alentó a terminar la canción por lo menos, al final Ori Volvió a la mesa con una pequeña sonrisa al haber terminado la canción sin ningún incidente para alivio de los pies de Bilba quien agradeció estar lo suficientemente borracha como para casi no sentir el dolor en sus pies de tantos pisotones que le había dado Ori.

Al volver a la mesa tanto Nori como Dori asintieron con la cabeza a Bilba quien solo atino a sonreír antes de desplomarse en la silla y comenzar a beber de nuevo, necesitaba beber más si quería no seguir sintiendo sus pies por esa noche…, aunque lo último que recuerda es que siguió bailando por al menos una hora y media más después de eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_ Notas sobre el capítulo: _ **

**1.- Tharkun** – Gandalf – “persona – hombre”, es la manera en la que los Enanos se refieren a Gandalf cuando hablan de él.

**2.- La canción** que canto Bilba la saque de aquí:

1976 por el del Deller Consort, grupo fundado por Alfred Deller.

<http://cantanellas.blogspot.com/2008/03/purcell-canciones-de-tabernas.html>

**3.- No soy buena narrando sobre fiestas** porque soy una persona muy antisocial, lo admito, así que mis disculpas si el capítulo no quedo muy bien narrado, trate de hacer lo mejor que pude pero soy una niña de mi casa, así me educaron, mi papá tenía 80 años, yo tengo 26, pero mi papá me educo a la antigüita por así decirlo, así que la niña no salía a fiestas nocturnas, si era así no se quedaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, tenía que estar llamando cada cierto tiempo a reportarse, etc., y ahora de grande, que vivo “medianamente sola”, medio salgo pero me engento muy rápido porque no estoy acostumbrada, y solo bebo con amigas en mi casa o en reuniones.

Lo sé, mi vida es así de triste, pero como ven no tengo nada de experiencia en estos temas por lo que no tengo de donde sacar referencias más que de lo que veo en películas o series, así que una disculpa enorme.

**4.- ¿los pasteles de Bilba son famosos?**

Sí, porque:

1.- Es una Hobbit, y la comida Hobbit es conocida por ser la más deliciosa.

2.- Entre los Hobbits Bilba es la que mejor cocina ya que heredo la sazón de su abuela y lo perfecciono con los años.

3.- Al trabajar en “el Pony Pisador” horneo varias veces, por lo que sus pasteles y pays se hicieron famosos en Bree.

**_ Aclaraciones sobre personajes en este capítulo: _ **

**\+ Emma:**

Emma es un personaje nuevo inventado por mí.

Ella es la mejor amiga de Bilba en Bree, y era la que se encargaba de hacer que Bilba entrara en ambiente en las fiestas por así decirlo, fiestera, aventurera y muy hermosa, una linda castaña de pelo corto y fino cuerpo, pero que no los engañe su apariencia, es una guerrera con la espada, quizás la veamos más adelante en la aventura.

**\+ Bilba Bolsón:**

En este capítulo Bilba saco su lado Tuk, claro que con ayuda de Emma y de mucha cerveza, ella siente mucho apego hacia Ori, y siente que debe cuidarlo más que a los otros dos jóvenes Enanos, por lo que no dudo en llevarlo con ella a la pista de baile para que se divirtiera un poco igual que el resto.

**\+ Ori Ri:**

¡Amo a Ori!, se me hace muy lindo ♥

Tímido y siempre con la nariz metida en su diario registrando lo que sucede a su alrededor, o indagando para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Ori a pesar de ser uno de los más jóvenes de los Enanos no sabe cómo divertirse debido a que es muy tímido, es por eso que Bilba al darse cuenta de esto, decide enseñarle a bailar, cosa que el agradeció muchísimo ya que le gusta mucho la música pero no sabe cómo bailar y le da miedo que se burlen de él si se equivoca.

Hacer la escena de Bilba enseñándole a bailar me gusto bastante, espero que a ustedes igual, unas cuantas lecciones más y no habrá quien pare a Ori en la pista de baile.

**\+ Dori y Nori Ri:**

Al ser los hermanos mayores de Ori, desean lo mejor para él, así como también que se divierta y disfrute de su juventud, es por eso que se sienten agradecidos con Bilba por enseñarlo a Bailar, ya que él nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo por timidez.


	9. Trolls de la Montaña

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pido una disculpa por no subir el capitulo pero han pasado muchas cosas en mi familia que me han impedido tener tiempo para subir los capítulos 9, 10 y 11, los cuales ya tenia escritos.
> 
> Aprovecho también para agradecer el comentario del Capitulo anterior, de EmaTheHedgehog_Bety, muchas gracias por tu comentario ♥
> 
> Resumen:  
> Después de una larga noche de Fiesta Bilba tiene estraños FlashBacks y fuertes dolores de cabeza.

**_ Advertencias: _ **

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien, con algunas excepciones ya que he metido algunos personajes de mi propia invención, sin embargo la historia que a continuación se presenta es total y completamente mía.**

**Ahora sí, sin más por el momento, disfruten de la historia.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, Bilba estaba montando a Myrtle mientras trataba de no quedarse dormida por el fuerte dolor de cabeza con el que se había despertado, no era la peor resaca que hubiese tenido, pero aun así era una resaca y sumado al hecho de que le dolían horriblemente sus pies, esa era la peor mañana para Bilba Bolsón en mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo comportándose como una Bolsón adecuada había hecho que perdiera resistencia al alcohol, se quejó nuevamente cuando el sol le dio en los ojos y suspiro molesta antes de esconder su rostro en la Crin de su Pony.

  * No debiste beber tanto anoche.



  * Eso no fue nada – le contesto a Oin quien era el médico de la compañía – normalmente bebo más que eso.



  * Si pero hace mucho que no lo hacías Bilba – dijo Belladona sobando la espalda de su hija en un intento por consolarla – debiste bajar el ritmo.



  * Yo no te digo a ti cuanto beber – renegó levemente mientras hundía aún más su cara contra la sedosa crin de Myrtle.



  * Si pero yo no deje de beber por 5 años – defendió la Hobbit tomando las riendas del Pony de su hija - ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?, yo guiare A Myrtle.



  * Sería lo mejor – apoyo Oin permaneciendo al lado de la Hobbit intoxicada – si tienes ganas de vomitar avísame – le dijo mientras seguía mirándola con preocupación, nunca había visto a una pequeña criatura ingerir tanto alcohol en toda su vida.



  * Gracias maestro Oin – susurro Bilba mientras se acomodaba mejor en el Pony.



.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

4 horas después Bilba se levantó y estiro sobre la espalda de Myrtle, se sentía muchísimo mejor que en la mañana, y ya casi era la hora de la comida, pero aun así sabía que no debía molestar a su estómago con una pesada comida rica en carne como estaban acostumbrados los Enanos, de lo contrario esta saldría por su garganta tan rápido como llegara a su estómago, debió de hacer cenado algo anoche en vez de dejar que Emma la convenciera de comenzar a beber y mucho menos dejar que la convenciera de entrar a un concurso de bebidas con un hombre que le doblaba la altura, ya se encargaría de vengarse de su querida y alborotadora amiga Humana cuando volviera, si es que volvía… y hablando de eso… por alguna razón en su mente no paraban de aparecer pequeñas escenas de ella bailando con…

  * Madre… - dijo Bilba incorporándose sobre su Pony.



  * ¿Si Bilba? – Pregunto Belladona bajando de su Daysi y guiando a ambos ponis al improvisado campamento que estaban haciendo los Enanos para descansar y preparar su comida.



  * ¿Qué paso anoche? – pregunto confundida y su madre la miro aún más confundida que ella.



  * ¡OIN! – grito asustada Belladona al médico captando la atención de los Enanos más cercanos.



  * ¡¿Eh?! – contesto mientras se abría paso hacia las Hobbits - ¿Qué sucede?



  * Creo que algo está mal con Bilba.



  * ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto confundido examinando con la vista a la pequeña mujer que aún estaba sobre el Pony.



  * ¡Esto es ridículo! – Bilba se bajó de Myrtle de un salto – solo te pregunte ¿Qué paso anoche?, madre – se cruzó de brazos mirándola ceñuda.



  * Oh… - dijo Oin – parece que tiene amnesia.



  * ¡No, no tengo amnesia!, recuerdo perfectamente lo que paso anoche, sé que derrote a Frey Anderthon en un trato, que prepare Pays, que me encontré con algunas viejas amistades, que me cambie de ropa, que entre a un concurso de bebidas contra 2 hombres que me doblaban la altura y gane, que seguí bebiendo, que baile con el chico de los establos, que baile con Ori, quien me piso, que volví a la mesa y seguí bebiendo y… nada…



  * Sí que tuviste una buena noche… - dijo impresionado Bofur y Dwalin asintió junto con él después de que Bilba terminara de enumerar las cosas que hiso la noche anterior.



  * ¿no recuerdas nada después de la mesa? – pregunto Dori algo preocupada.



  * No… ¿Cómo llegue a mi habitación? – pregunto la Hobbit alarmada de repente.



  * ¡Amnesia por beber! – diagnostico Oin mas aliviado y Thorin no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su boca para evitar reír – es algo que pasa cuando bebes demasiado, mataste algunas neuronas jovencita- Bilba pestañeo sin entender y Gandalf acompaño a Thorin en su intento por no reír.



  * Si… pero eso no responde ¿Cómo llegue a mi habitación?



  * Déjame refrescarte la memoria – Thorin se levantó de la roca en la que estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar por el campamento – después de que volviste a la mesa, seguiste bebiendo y convenciste a todos los solteros de esta compañía para que bailaran contigo.



  * ¿a todos? – pregunto incrédula.



  * A todos – Bilba Pestañeo sorprendida antes de que su cara se tiñera completamente de rojo – debo admitir que es una excelente bailarina señorita Bolsón – admitió Thorin mirando a la Hobbit sin perderse ningún detalle de sus acciones.



  * Yo… ¿ba... baile contigo? –le pregunto mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y Thorin asintió, logrando que sus ojos se abrieran aún más si era posible y sus orejas igualaran el color de su cara, Bilba sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse y salió corriendo antes de que algunos de los Enanos comenzaran a reír al recordar lo divertida que fue la noche anterior, para algunos ver bailar a Thorin y a Dwalin fue todo un espectáculo.



  * ¡Bilba! – Grito su madre pero no fue tras ella.



  * ¡Necesito estar sola! – grito en respuesta mientras se alejaba.



Bilba bolsón no sabía qué hacer, sin dudas no se había comportado como una Bolsón debería, no, ella había bebido, había bailado con Enanos que apenas conocía, y lo que era peor de todo, había bailado con Thorin y no era capaz de recordarlo, maldijo a su suerte y deseo regresar el tiempo para así no haber bebido demasiado y poder atesorar ese momento único e irrepetible, ella había bailado con Thorin, ¡con Thorin!

Comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro quejándose, realmente algún Valar debía tener algo en contra de ella como para que olvidara haber bailado con Thorin, era más que obvio, porque si no ¿Qué otra explicación había?, por otro lado, ¿Qué pensarían los demás Enanos de ella?, según escucho había bailado con todos los solteros de la compañía, lo que significaba que quizás pensaran algo que no era, ella dudaba que así fuera, después de todo las costumbres Hobbits y Enanas eran diferentes, y mientras que en la cultura Hobbit, bailar con solteros que apenas conocías era visto como algo indecente, quizás los Enanos no lo vieran así, ¿cierto?

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Cuando Bilba regreso al campamento este ya había sido levantado y todos estaban a punto de volver a montar sus Ponys, de modo que siguió caminando y tomo las riendas del suyo sin decir nada más que un “lamento si mis acciones de anoche fueron incomodas para ustedes, no volverá a pasar” y acto seguido monto a Myrtle y se alejó Galopando, dejando a todos confundidos menos a Belladona que soltó una carcajada antes de explicarles a los confundidos Enanos que había pasado.

Belladona no era una Hobbit exactamente tradicional, por lo que consideraba que bailar con un extraño no era algo que tenía que verse mal, ella solo se divertía y no había nada malo en eso, y para suerte de Bilba los Enanos también lo vieron así, para ellos Bilba solo se estaba divirtiendo, conocían poco a la Hobbit, pero por lo poco que sabían de ella, estaba claro que ella no era esa clase de chica, por lo que decidieron no decir nada para no incomodarla más de lo que ella ya estaba.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

El viaje transcurrió con normalidad después de eso, sin embargo su buena suerte termino cuando una torrencial lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos durante 4 largos días haciendo que el humor de todos se volviera tan gris como el mismo cielo.

  * ¡Oye Gandalf!, ¿no podría usar algo de su magia y hacer que parara de llover? – grito Dori desde la otra punta de la compañía.



  * ¡Está lloviendo maestro Enano, y va a seguir lloviendo hasta que pare de llover! – contesto Gandalf mientras acomodaba su sombrero para cubrirse mejor de la lluvia – si quiere que cambie el clima, será mejor que busque a otro mago



  * ¿hay otros? – pregunto Kili curioso acercándose al mago para escucharlo mejor



  * Por supuesto que hay más, esta Saruman el blanco que…



  * Que tiene un palo metido en el trasero – comento Belladona que cabalgaba frente a ambos



  * ¡Madre! – regaño Bilba a su madre - ¡Por favor!



  * ¿Qué?, es la verdad, ese mago vive la vida con un palo metido hasta el fondo de su blanco trasero



  * Dices eso porque no te agrada



  * Así es – acepto Belladona y Gandalf rodo los ojos – y a ti tampoco



  * Yo… am… reconozco que no es de mi agrado, si – acepto Bilba las palabras de su madre antes de reanudar su vista al frente.



  * ¿Hay más magos aparte de ustedes dos? – pregunto el hermano mayor, Fili



  * ¡Claro!, los dos magos Azules, siempre se me olvida como se llaman…



  * Ja… - Rio Bilba por lo bajo, sabía que Gandalf siempre decía eso, pero al momento de encontrarse con ellos el pronunciaba sus nombres a la perfección como si los hubiese estado practicando todo el tiempo.



  * Y el último mago es Radagast, el pardo.



  * ¿y es un gran mago o es como tú?



  * …, yo pienso que es un gran mago, a su manera



  * Es un alma caritativa y noble.



  * ¿lo conoces? – preguntaron Fili y Kili al mismo tiempo



  * Si, lo he visto un par de veces antes – Bilba se giró y los miro a ambos – vive en el bosque verde, cuida de los animales que ahí viven y los protege de cualquier mal.



  * Y yo me alegro de que así sea, siempre hay fuerzas oscuras que tratan de hacerse con este mundo… - concluyo Gandalf antes de galopar unos cuantos metros para alejarse y dar por terminada la conversación.



Después de eso fueron pocos los Enanos que se quejaron sobre el clima y de lo empapadas que estaban sus barbas.

Bilba y su madre por otro lado tenían sus capas para la lluvia que lord Elrond les había obsequiado en uno de sus viajes a Rivendel cuando Bilba era una joven Faunt esperando entrar en su pre adolescencia, por lo que la lluvia no era un gran problema para ellas como para los Enanos, aunque no dejaba de ser algo irritante dormir en el suelo mojado y Yavanna misma sabía que a Bilba no le gustaba llenarse de lodo a menos de que se encuentre trabajando en su jardín, por lo que eso la tenía molesta y refunfuñona ese día, por lo que decidió alejarse de la compañía algunos metros para evitar salir peleada con alguno de ellos.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue en su quinto o sexto día de viaje cuando finalmente la lluvia había parado de caer y habían logrado llegar a lo que parecían ser las ruinas de una vieja granja abandonada, r

según Gandalf ahí debían de estar viviendo un viejo Granjero y su esposa, pero tal parece que lo habían abandonado hace mucho tiempo, quizás Años por lo que Bilba podía apreciar, eso o algo había pasado ahí, la sola idea causo que una fuerte corriente eléctrica atravesara su columna y la sacudiera en un violento escalofrió, no le gustaba el lugar pero no quería quejarse, ya había estado muy aislada de la compañía desde que dejaron Bree y sumado con el mal humor que tenían todos por las lluvias, no quería causar malos entendidos, sin embargo no fue la única que pensó de esa manera ya que Gandalf estaba discutiendo con Thorin para que siguieran un poco más adelante, sin embargo este se había negado a hacer que sus cansados Enanos siguieran avanzando y se mantuvo firme con la orden de hacer ahí mismo su campamento.

  * Gandalf, ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto Bilba cuando lo vio alejarse del campamento sumamente enojado.



  * A buscar la compañía de la única persona sensata.



  * ¿Quién?



  * ¡Pues yo, señorita Bolsón! – gruño Gandalf antes de continuar su camino logrando que Bilba retrocediera por el arrebato del Mago.



  * Ya volverá – le dijo su madre pasando un brazo por sus hombros – no te preocupes – consoló y guio a su hija de vuelta al campamento con los demás.



Las horas pasaron y Bilba no dejaba de estar nerviosa por la ausencia del mago, por lo que comenzó a dar vueltas mientras miraba a lo lejos en su busca, esperando que apareciera de un momento a otro.

  * Pasearte de un lado a otro no va a hacer que el regrese más rápido muchacha – dijo Bofur mientras servía la cena.



  * Ya debería de haber vuelto.



  * Es Tharkun, un mago, hace lo que quiere, estará bien – le dijo a la joven para tranquilizarla lo cual no funciono del todo - ¿Por qué no les llevas estos a Fili y a Kili?, eso te distraerá – le extendió dos cuencos de sopa y Bilba los miro mientras se mordía el interior de la mejilla.



  * ¡Buena idea! – tomo los tazones y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo, Bofur la miro con una ceja alzada, no le había dicho a la muchacha donde estaban ese par todavía, también se percató de que Belladona lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona y la miro sin comprender.



  * Ella los encontrara – le informo antes de cubrirse mejor con su capa y seguir comiendo.



Ciertamente Bilba no sabía dónde estaban, pero aun así sus pies la habían llevado a donde los hermanos estaban parados, se sorprendió al encontrarlos estáticos mirando al frente, por lo poco que había aprendido de ellos, ese no era su estado natural para nada, algo debía de haber captado su atención para tenerlos así de quietos, por lo que se paró en medio de ellos y trato de ver lo que fuera que ese par estaba viendo, no tuvo éxito, quizás ellos le dijeran que estaban viendo, ante la duda es bueno preguntar, o eso decía su profesor cuando iba a la escuela.

  * ¿Qué es? – pregunto haciendo que ambos Enanos saltaran en el aire.



  * ¿pero qué…?



  * ¿Cuándo llegaste? – pregunto Fili mirándola de arriba abajo y ella bufo en respuesta.



  * ¡No hiso nada de ruido! – le dijo Kili a su hermano sorprendido.



  * Los Hobbits no hacemos ruido al caminar, tenemos “pies ligeros” – les informó mirándolos a ambos – Bofur me pidió que les trajera la cena – les extendió a ambos un cuenco pero estos no los tomaron.



  * Am… si, pero… - Fili volteo de nuevo hacia donde habían estado mirando y su hermano lo imito.



  * ¿Qué sucede? – pegunto Bilba curiosa volviendo a mirar hacia el frente.



  * Se supone que teníamos que vigilar a los Ponys – dijo Kili.



  * Si, y ¿cuál es el problema? – pregunto sin entender.



  * Iniciamos este viaje con 17 ponis –continuo Kili.



  * Aja…



  * Y solo hay 12 – dijo Fili.



  * ¡¿Qué?! – grito Bilba y ambos se giraron hacia ella tapándole la boca.



  * ¡Shh….! – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y Bilba protesto cuando sintió sus manos sobre su boca, ambos Enanos las tenían sucias y eso había hecho que le dieran ganas de vomitar la poca comida que tenía en su estómago que consistía principalmente en bayas y fresas.



  * De… iuj... – se quejó en voz baja evitando vomitar cuando logro alejarse de ambos – debemos decirle a Thorin, el sabrá que hacer – les dijo a ambos.



  * Si… bueno – ambos hermanos se miraron en pánico y entonces Fili continuo – pensábamos que como la buscadora oficial de la compañía deberías buscarlos.



  * ¿Qué? – soltó Bilba mirando a ambos como si estuvieran locos.



  * Si – dijo Kili con cara de cachorro y eso convenció a Bilba, ese par no quería quedar mal ante Thorin, por lo que había descubierto en el “Pony Pisador” ambos eran sus sobrinos.



Bilba suspiro antes de entregarles los cuencos de comida a ambos y comenzar a hacer lo que se supone “era su don”, no le llevo mucho tiempo darse cuenta del árbol derribado a unos 4 metros de distancia, pero por su experiencia como Hobbit en cosas verdes, ese árbol no se había caído de manera natural, era un árbol joven todavía y parecía mas bien haber sido arrancado desde la raíz.

  * Muy bien,… algo arranco estos árboles, algo muy fuerte y quizás muy grande… - examino otro árbol y algo le dijo que debía correr, sin lugar a dudas su lado Bolsón, pero su lado Tuk le dijo que siguiera adelante, por lo que continuo caminando “sin rumbo aparente” hasta dar con algunas huellas profundas dejadas en el lodo - ¡oh… no…! – dijo Bilba al ver las enormes huellas de lo que parecían ser enormes pies.



  * ¿Qué son? – pregunto Kili asomándose por el hombro izquierdo de la Hobbit.



  * Trolls – contesto Fili desde su hombro derecho haciéndola saltar.



  * Debemos decirle a Thorin – dijo Bilba después de recuperarse del susto.



  * No, esto es perfecto – dijo Fili – podremos recuperar a los Ponys sin que se den cuenta de que los perdimos.



  * Será sencillo – dijo Kili cómplice.



  * ¿están locos? Esas cosas miden más que nosotros 3 juntos – se quejó la pequeña mujer – además de que ustedes son tan ruidosos que los alertaran apenas nos acerquemos.



  * Si pero…, tu eres una hobbit – dijo Fili con una sonrisa que no agrado a Bilba.



  * ¿y?



  * Eres de “pies ligeros”.



  * Es verdad, ellos no te escucharan, podrás entrar, liberar a los ponis y salir sin ser vista – concluyo Kili – ¡es un gran plan! – dijo asombrado y su hermano asintió.



  * Así es Kee.



  * ¡No, no es un gran plan! – grito en voz baja – ¡lo que pides es suicidio!



  * No te preocupes, estaremos ahí por si nos necesitas – le tranquilizo Fili.



  * Así es, si nos necesitas solo tienes que ulular una vez como lechuza de monte y dos como lechuza de granero – Kili la empujo hacia adelante.



  * ¿Una vez como lechuza de monte y 2 como de granero? – dijo confundida Bilba mientras era empujada varios pasos y cuando se giró para enfrentar a ambos no estaban por ningún lado - ¡Oigan! – les grito en voz baja pero nadie respondió - ¿era como lechuza de monte o como lechuza de campo?, ¿ de granero o de corral?, estoy segura de que era de granero, pero la de corral se parece mucho… - Bilba estaba sumamente confundida, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando estaba a punto de entrar al campamento Trol hasta que oyó sus voces – no sé si esto es buena o mala suerte, son 3 – suspiro la Hobbit al ver a los 3 Trolls alrededor de una enorme fogata con una hoya colgando sobre el fuego con algo que le dio a Bilba ganas de arrojar el contenido de su estómago para afuera, el “caldo”, si es que a eso se le podía llamar así, era una especie de líquido verdoso con lo que parecían restos de huesos y verduras, Bilba pudo jurar que el olor que eso desprendía era peor que cualquier cosa que ella hubiese olido en toda su vida, y que fuera lo que fuera que contenía la hoya era un insulto al arte culinario.



  * Cordero ayer, cordero antier, no quiero cordero de nuevo – se quejó uno de los Trolls mientras Bilba se escabullía por entre los arbustos.



  * Estos no son corderos, son Ponys – uno de ellos Golpeo al otro antes de poner a los Ponys que llevaba en un corral hecho de huesos y cuerda.



  * Ah… - dijo este en comprensión.



Mientras los Trolls charlaban sobre la cena, Bilba salió de su escondite para liberar a los Ponys, sin embargo al llegar a la cuerda se dio cuenta de que no podía deshacer el nudo, había sido apretado con demasiada fuerza que intentar deshacerlo era imposible, suspiro cansada después de haberlo intentado varias veces, busco su daga de defensa pero recordó que la había dejado en su mochila, gruño frustrada por su descuido y comenzó a buscar algo con lo que ayudarse , miro un par de rocas que parecían algo afiladas, podría usarlas pero tardaría mucho en romper la cuerda y además haría mucho ruido y eso alertaría a los Trolls de su presencia, siguió buscando hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la daga del Trol a espaldas de ella, Bilba suspiro, no pensó que tendría tan mala suerte, de haber sabido que algo así pasaría no hubiera abandonado Bree, camino de puntillas hacia el Trol cuidando de no ser descubierta y comenzó a luchar por no ser descubierta por la mano en movimiento del Trol que cuando no buscaba su pañuelo para sonarse la nariz, se rascaba el trasero o la espalda, Bilba tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar nuevamente cuando el Trol soltó el gas más apestoso que hubiese olido en toda su vida y agradeció no haber respirado profundamente en ese momento, ya que estaba segura que de haberlo hecho hubiera muerto de lo apestoso que era.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Si alguien le preguntaba como había terminado así, Bilba no dudaría en mirar a Fili y a Kili con mala cara si estaban presentes en la habitación, si ellos no hubieran estado jugando no hubieran perdido a los Ponys en primer lugar, por lo que 3 apestosos y desagradables Trolls no los hubieran encontrado y llevado a su campamento para comerlos, Bilba no habría tenido que ir a Buscarlos, no habría tenido que liberarlos, no habría sido perfumada por el gas de un Trol y mucho menos habría sido bañada con los mocos del mismo Trol, de igual manera, 13 enanos y su madre no se habrían visto arrastrados a pelear con los Trolls, no hubiera tenido que salvar a Ori de uno de ellos, ni la hubieran tomado como rehén para detener a los Enanos en su lucha, mucho menos hubiera estado atada con 7 de ellos y su madre en costales esperando su turno para ser devorados mientras 6 de ellos estaban dando vueltas atados en un gran palo sobre el fuego.

  * Una última aventura dijeron, solo una más dijeron, y sí que será la última – gruño antes de continuar - Será divertido decían, ¡oh si, madre, me estoy divirtiendo! – dijo sarcásticamente a la mujer a su lado y esta la miro con una mueca torcida y los ojos en Blanco.



  * No puedes culparme por esto – le dijo en voz baja acompañada de un codazo.



  * Lo hago, ahora si no salgo viva de esta te perseguiré a ti y a esos dos hasta el final de los tiempos – señalo con la barbilla a ambos hermanos quienes se movieron incomodos en sus sacos – no habrá barreras del otro lado que me impidan mi venganza, ¡ni Mahal o Yavanna me detendrán! – Thorin entorno los ojos, entendía la molestia de la Hobbit pero eso no ayudaba a buscar un plan de salida a esta situación.



  * ¡ya cállate!, **encontraremos **la manera de no ser comida para Trol – le dijo Belladona a su hija para hacerla callar.



  * Pues más te vale encontrarla porque si no… - y en ese momento una idea golpeo la mente de Bilba – patéame la espalda cuando me impulse – le dijo a su madre con media sonrisa adornando su rostro.



  * ¿Qué?



  * ¡Que patees mi espalda cuando me impulse!, ayúdame a levantarme.



  * ¿Qué planeas hacer?



  * ¿buscabas una idea para salir de aquí no es así?, creo que la tengo, solo has lo que digo.



Cuando Bilba se encontró de pie, Thorin la miro saltar hacia los Trolls preocupado, no entendía que planeaba la hobbit, ¿acaso estaba planeando que la mataran?, Thorin busco la respuesta en Belladona pero esta solo se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta no formulada.

  * ¡Disculpen! – Llamo Bilba a los Trolls y estos la miraron confundidos - ¡Disculpen mi interrupción pero lo están haciendo mal! – Bilba continúo hablando en voz alta para que pudieran oírla claramente.



  * ¿Qué quieres decir pigmeo? – dijo el que era el cocinero de los 3.



  * ¡Exactamente eso señor Trol!, ¡esa no es la manera correcta de comer Enanos! – ante sus palabras la compañía entera la miro incrédula.



  * ¿de que estas hablando?, ya he comido Enanos así antes y son deliciosos.



  * Sí, pero ¿sabías que en realidad estas desperdiciando su auténtico sabor? – tras sus palabras la compañía comenzó a soltar insultos tanto en lengua común como en Khuzul y a tacharla de traidora, todos menos Thorin quien trataba de entender ¿Qué estaba pensando esa pequeña Hobbit?



  * Todos los Enanos saben bien de cualquier manera, cosidos, rostizados, hervidos, cómanselos con todo y pelo – dijo uno de ellos tomando a Bombur de los pies y elevándolo a la altura de su boca, pero cuando estaba a punto de morder su cabeza Bilba Grito fuertemente.



  * ¡NO! – su grito detuvo al Trol quien la miro - ¡Ese no!



  * ¿Por qué no? – pregunto el más Joven de los Trolls.



  * ¡Ese no por que….!, - Bilba trato de pensar en algo rápidamente y entonces la idea la golpeo nuevamente - ¡ESTA INFECTADO! – le grito a los Trolls.



  * ¡¿infectado?! – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, eso incluía tanto a Trolls como a Enanos.



  * ¡Oh si, tienen parásitos, grandes y desagradables parásitos! – ante sus palabras el Trol volvió a arrojar al Bombur a la pila de Enanos con una cara de asco y de repente otra idea le llego de inmediato - ¡Es más, todos los tienen!, ¡es una cosa desagradable!, ¡sinceramente yo no me arriesgaría! – les dijo tratando de sonar asqueada, pero inmediatamente todos los Enanos comenzaron a defenderse y a llamarla mentirosa hasta que Thorin pateo a dos de ellos logrando que todos voltearan a verlo y entonces comprendieron la situación y cambiaron sus insultos por quejas de los enormes parásitos que tenían y la cantidad que tenían dentro de ellos.



  * ¿Tú crees que no sé lo que tramas?, ¿no crees tontos? – amenazo uno de ellos con un cuchillo a Bilba pero gracias a Yavanna en ese momento Gandalf apareció.



  * ¡La Luz del alba acabara con ustedes! – grito Gandalf.



  * ¿Quién eres tú?



  * ¿podemos comerlo?



Y entonces Gandalf le dio un fuerte golpe a la gigantesca roca que cubría el sol con su bastón, partiéndola por la mitad y haciendo de esta manera que el sol les diera de lleno a los 3 Trolls, convirtiéndolos inmediatamente en estatuas de piedra, los Enanos gritaron de alegría al verse salvados y comenzaron a festejar, mientras Bilba sentía que podía volver a respirar tranquila ya que todos estaban a salvo nuevamente.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_ Notas sobre el capítulo: _ **

**1.-** La verdad es que no estaba muy segura de sí poner o no este capítulo pero al final pensé que era mejor dejarlo ya que es una de las partes en donde Bilbo muestra su ingenio para ganar tiempo y salvar a los Enanos y no solo a el mismo.

**2.- ¿Bilba bailo con todos los Enanos solteros de la compañía?**

Así es, Bailo con todos y cada uno de ellos pero no lo recuerda ya que bebió mucho esa noche, razón por la que está sumamente avergonzada y planea no hablar de ello en el futuro ya que las costumbres Hobbits no lo ven bien y recuerden que ella es “una respetable Hobbit”, al menos por ahora.

**3.- ¿Dwalin baila?**

Según Dori, baila muy mal, y todos los Enanos de la compañía lo descubrieron esa noche en Bree gracias a Bilba, (Ori no fue el único que le piso los pies esa noche) es por eso que los Enanos se rieron al recordar la escena.

**4.- ¿Volverán a Bailar los Enanos con Bilba?**

**PROMETO:** que les hare Bailar a todos y cada uno de ellos cuando lleguen a la ciudad del lago o… (Fin de Spoiler)

**_. _ **

**_ Aclaraciones sobre personajes en este capítulo: _ **

**+Oin:**

Oin al ser el médico de la compañía se siente sumamente responsable por la salud de todos y cada uno de ellos, por lo que al ver a la pequeña y frágil Bilba no puede evitar no preocuparse por su salud.

**+Thorin:**

Thorin no pudo evitar no hablarle a Bilba sobre la noche anterior, se sentía curioso por saber cómo reaccionaría la pequeña Hobbit.

**\+ Fili y Kili:**

Que decir de estos chicos, solo que seguirán metiendo a Bilba en problemas en el futuro, aunque eso será muy en el futuro de la búsqueda.

**\+ Bilba:**

No podrá evitar no meterse en problemas por los jóvenes príncipes por las siguientes razones:

1.- Son menores que ella, por lo que siente ese impulso maternal de protegerlos y ayudarlos.

2.- Son los sobrinos de Thorin y comprende muy bien su sentimiento de querer impresionar a su tío a quien ven como una figura paterna.

3.- Porque se la irán ganando poco a poco al igual que Bofur.

**\+ Bofur:**

No puede evitar no bromear a costa de Bilba, la encuentra interesante, pero también quiere que se relaje y se sienta cómoda con la compañía.


	10. Rivendel

**_ Advertencias: _ **

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien, con algunas excepciones ya que he metido algunos personajes de mi propia invención, sin embargo la historia que a continuación se presenta es total y completamente mía.**

**Ahora sí, sin más por el momento, disfruten de la historia.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bilba se sentó en una roca mientras que los Enanos buscaban la cueva de los Trolls, ya había tenido suficiente de Trolls para toda una vida, sin embargo por mas que buscaron no pudieron hallar la entrada de la cueva, por lo que tanto Gandalf como su madre se le acercaron.

  * Ni lo pienses – le dijo a su madre antes de que siquiera dijera una palabra.



  * Bilba… - Belladona trato de sonar suplicante.



  * ¡No! – chillo molesta.



  * ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto Thorin acercándose, había planeado agradecerle a la Hobbit el haberles ganado tiempo cuando escucho el comienzo de la discusión.



  * Paz Thorin – trato de calmar Gandalf pero este solo le frunció las cejas.



  * Bilba, por favor – pidió su madre – Gandalf dice que podríamos encontrar algo que nos sirva en esa cueva – pidió calmadamente la madre a su hija y esta se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentada después de un par de minutos de discusión interna.



  * Bien… - comenzó a caminar sin dirección aparente bajo la atenta mirada de Thorin y uno que otro Enano, nadie se movió hasta que Gandalf y Belladona lo hicieron, Bilba camino varios minutos cerca del campamento de los Trolls cuando vio una abertura algo escondida en una roca - ¡es ahí! – señalo la roca y Belladona corrió hacia donde su hija apuntaba.



  * ¡Aquí es, Gandalf! – informo Belladona antes de entrar a la cueva.



  * ¡Bien hecho Bilba! – felicito Gandalf y la Hobbit retrocedió todo el camino hacia su roca para sentarse de nuevo, siendo observada por todos.



  * ¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba la cueva? – le pregunto Thorin a Gandalf antes de entrar a la cueva seguido del resto de sus Enanos quienes también habían tomado interés en como Bilba habida dado con la cueva cuando ellos no pudieron.



  * Todos llegamos a este mundo con uno o varios dones que nos son dados por nuestros creadores o por los Valar al momento de nuestro nacimiento, sin acepciones, y Bilba Bolsón tiene varios dones, uno de los cuales es bastante singular.



  * ¿A qué te refieres Tharkun?



  * A que Bilba Bolsón tiene el don para “encontrar”, ya sean cosas o personas, si están a menos de 1 día de distancia, ella puede encontrarlos, o al menos eso es lo que creo – aclaro el mago captando aún más el interés de los hijos de Mahal.



  * ¿crees?



  * Una vez la perdimos en una viaje, pensamos que había muerto, al día siguiente ella nos encontró – contesto Gandalf a la pregunta de Thorin – Bilba puede encontrar lo que sea, caminos o cuevas ocultas, objetos, personas… cualquier cosa, es por eso que la propuse para esta búsqueda, sin ella nos tomaría muchísimo tiempo, quizás años encontrar la Piedra del Arca que buscas para reclamar Erebor, con su ayuda sin embargo…



  * “Será más rápido” – repitió Thorin las palabras que el mago le había dicho varias veces días antes.



  * Así es – después de escuchar la explicación los Enanos se pusieron en marcha para explorar la cueva llena de tesoros, pero Thorin no se alejó de la entrada – las discusiones con su madre son porque ella se niega a reconocer dicho don – le informo Gandalf a Thorin mientras este miraba algunas armas en una pila cerca de la entrada.



-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bilba suspiro hastiada, aun olía a Trol, pero podía seguir un poco más en el viaje, solo debía soportarlo un poco más, sabía que Gandalf los guiaría hacia Rivendel, ese había sido su plan desde el principio e inconscientemente estaba guiando a toda la compañía hacia ahí sin que estos se dieran demasiada cuenta, suspiro de nuevo al imaginarse en Rivendel, en la hermosa ciudad y en el delicioso y relajante baño que prontamente tomaría, hubiera ahondado más en sus fantasías si no hubiera sido por que lo que parecía ser una espada elfica había cortado su visión del paisaje.

  * ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Bilba mientras tomaba la espada.



  * Una espada elfica, brillara cuando se encuentren Ogros, Goblins o Trolls presentes o cerca.



  * Sé que es una espada pero ¿por qué?



  * Necesitas más protección que tus cuchillos – le dijo Gandalf.



  * Gandalf tiene razón Bilba – comento su madre mientras llegaba a su lado y se sentaba en la roca.



  * Hay una razón por la que utilizo cuchillos, son más discretos que una espada – se quejó.



  * La espada no la puedes arrojar, cuando se te terminen los cuchillos, esta – su madre toco la espada – será tu mejor amiga.



  * Bien – dijo un poco convencida de la idea que le estaba vendiendo su madre, Bilba se levantó y desenfundo la espada – es bastante bonita y ligera – la Hobbit jugo con la espada moviéndola de un lado a otro balanceándola para sentir su peso – es más ligera que la tuya – le dijo a su madre.



  * ¿sabes usar eso? – Pregunto Dwalin a un par de metros de distancia viendo como Bilba jugaba con la espada.



  * ¡No! Y si a la vez – Dwalin la miro sin comprender y Bilba bajo el arma para mirarlo – aprendí cuando era una Faunt, en mi Pre adolescencia cambie mi espada por cuchillos – le dijo guardando la espada nuevamente en su funda – así que estoy fuera de práctica, ¿podría ser mucho pedir si te pidiera que me enseñes?, por lo que he oído eres bueno enseñando – señalo a los hermanos y estos se encogieron de hombros cuando Dwalin los vio.



  * ¿Estas segura?, vas a sufrir niñita.



  * No creo que sea peor que una resaca, una lluvia torrencial de 4 días y 3 Trolls juntos – Bilba sonrió al Enano a pesar de su timidez.



  * Créeme niña, todo eso te parecerá un día de campo cuando termine contigo – gruño mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su pony.



  * Quizás – reconoció Bilba, después de todo había estado viviendo una vida bastante sedentaria como una Hobbit “honorable” en la comarca, también había subido varios kilos por lo que sin dudas sufriría para ponerse en forma nuevamente.



Avanzaron finalmente cuando todos estuvieron listos, y Thorin se apresuró a ponerse al lado de su amigo y Primo Dwalin para conversar un poco durante el viaje.

  * ¿Realmente vas a enseñarle? – le pregunto Thorin a su pariente cabalgando a la par.



  * Sí, pero tranquilo, no la lastimare –le dijo con una leve sonrisa - … demasiado – rio levemente cuando Thorin lo miro con la boca ligeramente abierta – jajaja… tranquilo, estoy bromeando – lo tranquilizó volviendo su vista al frente.



  * Por lo que dijo Gandalf ella es necesaria para esta búsqueda, asegúrate de enseñarla bien – le ordeno concentrándose nuevamente en el camino.



  * Si mi Rey – gruño Dwalin y Thorin lo fulmino con la mirada – tranquilo, jamás te llamaría así delante de Bilba.



  * ¿Bilba?



  * No soy tonto Thorin, sé que no es solo desconfianza, no quieres que esa Hobbit sepa que eres el legítimo Rey de Erebor.



  * No tengo idea de que estas hablando.



  * ¡Vamos!, he visto como la miras.



  * No sé a qué te refieres, solo me preocupo por que nos siga el paso.



  * Si claro – rio irónicamente y Thorin decidió que mejor no quería viajar con Dwalin por el momento, así que se emparejo con Balín que estaba solo a un par de pasos de distancia.



  * Ignóralo muchacho – le dijo el Enano mayor quien había escuchado todo – pero debes admitir que tiene razón al pensar así, no has hecho más que actuar extraño desde que pisaste la comarca, es comprensible que quienes te conocen tan bien sospechen que algo pasa.



  * ¿Quiénes sospechan?



  * Por el momento solo Dwalin y yo, pero creo que Fili y Kili están comenzando a sospechar, de ahí en fuera nadie ha notado tu conducta.



  * Has que se mantenga así, no quiero malentendidos.



  * Si tú lo dices – suspiro el Enano mayor ante las palabras de su Rey.



-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente de su encuentro con los Trolls estaban tomando su descanso para comer cuando de repente un sonido los alerto, Dwalin y Bilba que estaban entrenando con la espada fueron de los últimos en correr hacia los demás cuando la figura de un hombrecillo en un trineo tirado por las liebres más grandes que Bilba hubiera visto apareció ante ellos.

  * ¡Radagast! – saludo feliz Gandalf a su pariente mientras se acercaba a él.



  * ¡Gandalf!, qué bueno que te encuentro, ¡Tengo que decirte algo! – dijo con tono urgente y Bilba no pudo evitar no sentir curiosidad por lo que el mago pardo tenía tanta urgencia por decirle al mago gris.



Mientras Radagast y Gandalf estaban hablado en privado, el resto de la compañía se encontraba incomoda esperando a que el par terminara de ponerse al día, fue en ese momento que Bilba guio sus pasos hacia Thorin algo indecisa, quería hablar con el sobre lo que había pasado con los Ponys y los Trolls pero fue interrumpida por la familia Ri, frente a ella Dori, Nori y Ori estaban parados bloqueando su camino, Bilba pensó que quizás había hecho algo malo o que no tenía permitido acercársele a Thorin con tanta libertad, quizás su sospecha de que Thorin era un miembro de la Nobleza Enana era cierta y ella estaba actuando fuera de lugar, esos pensamientos nadaron por la mente de Bilba hasta que el mayo de los Ri hablo.

  * Bilba Bolsón, queremos agradecerte por haber salvado la vida de nuestro hermano menor Ori – dijo Dori con una pequeña reverencia.



  * Am… no fue nada – dijo Bilba algo nerviosa – sé que él hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi o cualquiera de ustedes.



  * Aun así gracias – Dori tomo la mano de Bilba entre la suya y la apretó ligeramente – por este gesto nosotros no dudaremos en ir en tu ayuda ni por un segundo – Dori soltó su mano y tanto Ori como Nori le hicieron una ligera reverencia antes de irse con su hermano mayor.



  * Parece que los Hermanos Ri te dieron su protección – dijo la voz de Thorin a su lado y Bilba salto de la sorpresa al mismo tiempo que su corazón se saltaba un latido – lo siento…, no fue mi intención asustarte – le dijo Thorin calmadamente a la Hobbit.



  * No… yo… - comenzó y se aclaró la garganta – simplemente no me esperaba que estuvieras justo al lado – rio nerviosamente mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello en su espalda.



  * Veo…



  * ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste de los hermanos Ri? – pregunto Bilba tratando de concentrarse en el tema.



  * Dori el hermano mayor acaba de darte la protección de su familia en agradecimiento por salvar al miembro más joven de su familia.



  * ¿Qué…?



  * Es una costumbre Enana, si estas en peligro y ellos están cerca, no dudaran en protegerte.



  * Eso no es necesario… yo…



  * Vieja costumbre Enana, por favor no trates de evitar que lo hagan, eso los insultaría.



  * Bueno… yo no quiero eso, ellos son muy buenos Enanos y me agradan mucho – dijo Bilba tras analizar la información que Thorin le acababa de dar – gracias por explicarme – le sonrió y Thorin le devolvió el gesto, siendo notado esto último por Bofur quien le giño el ojo a Bombur y a Bifur, para después señalar con la barbilla en su dirección haciendo que estos notasen la escena.



  * Ejem… - intervino Balín cuando se dio cuenta y Thorin se alejó de Bilba al mismo tiempo que Bilba de Thorin, justamente en ese momento se escucharon los aullidos de los Huargos a lo lejos.



-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con la ayuda de Radagast el Pardo, Gandalf y toda la compañía pudieron emprender su huida sin ser notados por los Huargos y sus jinetes Orcos, Bilba jamás sintió algo igual en toda su vida, la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo al escapar por su vida estaba haciendo estragos en su sistema, sus pies se sentían tan ligeros, más que antes, sus pulmones dolían por el aire que entraba y salía tan rápido de ellos con cada inspiración y exhalación apresurada, y su corazón latía tan fuerte contra su pecho que sentía que en algún momento le daría un infarto, fue una mala suerte haber perdido a los Ponys, pero esta vez Bilba no podía culpar a nadie por perderlos, ellos se habían escapado nada más escuchar el aullido de los Huargos.

Se escondieron tras unas enormes rocas esperando no ser vistos u olidos por las bestias, los Orcos los superaban en número, pero si un confronta miento era inevitable pelearían y Bilba sabía, que los Enanos eran una Raza guerrera, pero ella y su madre, por más fiera que fuera Belladona, eran simples Hobbits, criaturas gentiles como decía tan a menudo Thorin, y si bien Bilba y su madre sabían defenderse no estaban diseñadas por Mahal sino por Yabanna, por lo que no eran Guerreros o luchadores fieros.

Bilba rezo por que no fueran descubiertos, pero al parecer no rezo tan fuerte como pensaba ya que Thorin había hundido su hacha en uno de los Huargos que los habían descubierto, cuando un nuevo grupo de Huargos se unió al primero no tuvieron más opción que huir nuevamente por sus vidas, ciertamente Dwalin, Thorin, Kili, Fili y Bifur defendieron a la compañía mientras avanzaban, pero aun así eran demasiados Orcos y Huargos para unos pocos Enanos, por lo que se vieron acorralados contra un nuevo grupo de rocas prontamente.

  * ¿Dónde está Gandalf? – pregunto Gloin al no ver a Tharkun.



  * ¡Nos ha abandonado! – Exclamo Oin al lado de su hermano.



  * ¡No, el no haría eso! – Thorin miro a Bilba cuando la Hobbit pronuncio esas palabras, una parte de él quería creer ciegamente en sus palabras pero los hechos decían otra cosa, segundos después vio como la figura de Gandalf se asomaba desde un agujero en el suelo.



  * ¡Síganme Tontos! – ordeno Gandalf con un grito mientras les hacia una seña para que lo siguieran, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de donde estaban, uno de los pasajes ocultos a Rivendel.



  * No tienes que repetírmelo dos veces – susurro Belladona tomando a su hija del brazo haciéndola correr con ella hacia el agujero, al parecer también Belladona había reconocido la entrada.



Cayeron al interior del agujero y cuando el ultimo de su compañía toco el suelo se escuchó el sonido de un cuerno seguido por el sonido de una lucha en la superficie, solo cuando el cuerpo sin vida de uno de los Orcos cayo en el agujero, Thorin descubrió quienes habían acabado con ellos tras sacar una flecha elfica que estaba clavada en la espalda del Orco muerto.

  * Elfos – gruño Thorin reconociendo la flecha y la arrojo con molestia al suelo antes de girarse hacia Gandalf.



  * Debemos seguir– interrumpio Gandalf y sin esperar a que el Rey bajo la montaña le respondiera avanzo hasta el frente del grupo en donde Bilba y Belladona lo esperaban con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y las manos firmemente puestas en sus caderas respectivamente sin dejar de mirarlo.



  * Debiste decirme tu plan – regaño Belladona con las manos firmes en sus caderas.



  * El no haría eso, ya deberías conocerlo madre – dijo molesta Bilba – pudiste haber encontrado una mejor entrada – reclamo Bilba aun con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho – mi blusa se atoro con una raíz, ahora está rota por tu culpa Gandalf – le susurro al mago molesta.



  * Mis disculpas – se inclinó ligeramente el mago – pero era la única entrada cercana que pude encontrar – y sin decir más Gandalf comenzó a guiar a la compañía por los túneles.



Bilba estaba enojada y le dolía todo por la caída, pero no podía hacer mucho para aliviar su dolor en esos momentos, ni quejarse siquiera, eso atraería atención que no deseaba, y entonces se darían cuenta de que su blusa se había roto justo donde no debía, ahora debía evitar mover mucho el brazo o nada para que no se notara su ropa interior, por lo que camino en silencio y lo más cerca que pudo de su madre.

Tras varios minutos, Bilba pudo sentir la briza fresca acariciar sus fosas nasales, la briza fresca junto con la magia en el ambiente la hiso comenzar a correr hacia el frente de la compañía y más allá hasta que la vista de la ciudad fortaleza de Rivendel inundo su visión.

Bilba se maravillo por la vista, su amada Rivendel nuevamente estaba frente a sus ojos, aspiro el aire limpio y puro de la ciudad y dejo que este llegara a cada rincón de sus pulmones, finalmente se sintió a salvo y en paz después de dejar Bree atrás, este era su tercer hogar en la tierra media después de todo, así que su sentimiento de paz era más que comprensible, sonrió nuevamente ante la ciudad a lo lejos y por un momento Thorin sintió celos de que la Hobbit se sintiera tan maravillada por la ciudad Elfica.

  * ¿Buscar asilo con el enemigo? – cuestiono Thorin a Gandalf cuando él y su compañía alcanzaron a la Hobbit.



  * Aquí nadie es tu enemigo, Thorin Escudo de Roble, no hallaras enemistad más que la que trigas contigo, recuerda que necesitamos su ayuda, tenemos preguntas que necesitan respuestas, debemos ser diplomáticos con ellos, es por eso que yo hablare – le dijo Gandalf mientras comenzaba a descender hacia Rivendel.



-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la entrada de la ciudad fueron recibidos por uno de los mayores sirvientes de lord Elrond, quien al ver a Gandalf le sonrió con una amplia sonrisa.

  * ¡Mithrandir!, _Alatulya, alatúlië –_ (Bienvenido en Sindarin)



  * ¡Lindyl! – saludo el mago al elfo que se aproximaba hacia los recién llegados – Cuanto tiempo.



  * ¿Mellon? – (¿amigos?) pregunto el Elfo en Sindarin, a lo que Gandalf asintió - ¡Bienvenidos! – saludo Lindy a los recién llegados.



  * ¡Maestro Lindy! – saludo Belladona saliendo de entre los Enanos.



  * ¡My Lady!, ¡Bienvenida! – se inclinó ligeramente ante la Hobbit para saludarla.



  * Venimos para ver a Lord Elrond y a pedir asilo en su casa – informo Gandalf a Lindy.



  * Me temo que mi señor Elrond no se encuentra en estos momentos.



  * ¿a, sí?, y ¿Dónde está? – tras pronunciar esas palabras, el sonido de un cuerno atravesó el aire haciendo que varios Elfos salieran para recibir a su señor y poniendo a los Enanos en guardia, en segundos se vieron rodeados por los jinetes de Rivendel y Lord Elrond desmonto de su caballo al frente de la multitud.



  * ¡Gandalf! – saludo el señor de Rivendel al mago.



  * ¡Lord Elrond! – se inclinó respetuosamente el mago ante el señor de la ciudad y este correspondió el saludo – me imagino que no tienes idea de como un grupo de Orcos armados llego a las cercanías de mi territorio.



  * En realidad… - comenzó Gandalf.



  * ¿y estos Enanos? – pregunto girándose a verlos.



  * Hîr vuin Elrond – (Mi señor Elrond) – dijo Bilba saliendo de entre los Enanos.



  * ¡Bilba Bolsón! – dijo asombrado el señor de Rivendel al ver a la Hobbit – ¡Amatúlië Rivendel! – (Bienvenida a Rivendel) se inclinó ante la Hobbit de forma respetuosa y Bilba asintió.



  * Le fael – le sonrió Bilba.



  * ¿habla Elfo? – pregunto Kili en voz baja.



  * Hablo fluido todos y cada uno de los idiomas Elficos – les sonrió mientras los miraba de reojo – pase mi infancia en Rivendel más que en la comarca.



  * ¿Mellon? – (¿Amigos?) le pregunto a Bilba y ella asintió.



  * Mellon – (Amigos) ante sus palabras Lord Elrond asintió.



  * ¡Les Doy la Bienvenida a Rivendel! – hablo por lo alto el señor de la ciudad.



-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_ Notas sobre el capítulo: _ **

**_1.- NO ME ODIEN,_** es la primera vez que hago este tipo de traducciones y no supe muy bien cómo hacerlo, en mi defensa, conseguí las traducciones de varias páginas, en algunos casos hasta me quebré la cabeza tratando de acomodar la oración.

**_2.- Les juro_** que me gusta el capítulo, pero odie hacer las traducciones, les juro también que sacando a Bilba de Rivendel en mi vida vuelvo a hacer una traducción en Elfico, y eso que habían más referencias sobre el idioma Elfico que Enano, no sé cómo le voy a hacer pero de algún lado lo sacare.

**_3.-_** **NUNCA** más voy a hacer este tipo de traducciones en mi vida (Quizás, pero por el momento no, así que tal vez si vean alguna traducción en algún otro capítulo).

**_4.- ¿Los Hobbits pueden sentir la magia de Rivendel?_ **

Si, los Hobbits son criaturas de la naturaleza, por lo que son susceptibles a las energías.

**_5.- ¿Lord Elrond conoce a Bilba y a Belladona?_ **

Belladona ha viajado mucho a lo largo de su vida, por lo que conoce a Lord Elrond de hace años, y cuando Bilba cumplió la edad suficiente para viajar, al primer lugar al que Belladona la llevo fue a Rivendel.


	11. Elladan y Elrohir

**_ Advertencias: _ **

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien, con algunas excepciones ya que he metido algunos personajes de mi propia invención, sin embargo la historia que a continuación se presenta es total y completamente mía.**

**Ahora sí, sin más por el momento, disfruten de la historia.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bilba y Belladona acompañaron a Lord Elrond hasta sus habitaciones, eran igual a como Bilba las recordaba, Lord Elrond se había convertido en un muy buen amigo de su madre y de ella misma, recordaba pasar todos y cada uno de sus veranos en Rivendel, leyendo hasta el ultimo libro de la enorme Biblioteca de Rivendel, aprendiendo la lengua Elfica de los eruditos y hasta del mismo Elrond, recordaba caminar por la ciudad y maravillarse con la magia que envolví el lugar, jugar con los traviesos Gemelos de Elrond y charlar con su hermosa Hija, se preguntó si ellos estarían aquí, hace mucho que no los veía y los echaba de menos, una cosa más que extrañaba de su vieja vida…

Se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse, su blusa se había rasgado, ella misma había hecho lo mejor posible por ocultar la descompostura con su brazo y evitar que su ropa interior se viera, se metió a las duchas y disfruto de un largo y relajante baño, se sentía en la gloria, finalmente podía quitarse el moco de Trol y el sudor de su cuerpo, necesito mucho Jabón perfumado para quitarse el olor a Trol, se froto tanto con la esponja que su piel casi se volvió roja, pero valió la pena el poder volver a respirar con normalidad.

Cuando finalmente salió se vistió con una falda larga marrón, una blusa de manga larga color lavanda con pequeñas flores bordadas aquí y allá y se puso un chaleco café con detalles en los bordes y botones dorados con una bellota gravada en el centro de cada uno y como olvidar su inseparable collar, cepillo su largo cabello, en la comarca siempre lo había llevado recogido, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de que este ya le llegaba hasta por encima de las caderas, pero esa noche en Bree cuando su amiga la vistió, se dio cuenta de lo largo que estaba ahora, lo peino de lado sujetándolo con un listón violeta claro, haciendo que parte de su cabello cayera sobre su hombro izquierdo, se aplicó un poco de rubor en las mejillas con el poco maquillaje que cargaba consigo y delineo sus ojos, sabía que era atrevido y que solo ciertas mujeres podían aplicarse maquillaje sin ser tachadas de indecorosas, pero a Bilba le gustaba aplicárselo de vez en cuando, cuando no iba a fiestas, solo algo ligero, muy poco rubor o polvo y delinear sus ojos tratando de mantener un aspecto natural.

Salió de su habitación dejando sus armas en ella, no las necesitaría aquí, no había lugar más seguro para ella que Rivendel, así que podía pasearse con tranquilidad por sus pasillos, no duro ni diez minutos en el patio cuando la voz más melodiosa que Bilba había escuchado le llamo.

  * _Man cerig Bilba Bolsón_? – (¿Que estás haciendo Bilba Bolsón?).



  * _Hiril vuin_ _Arwen!_ \- (¡Mi señora Arwen!) Bilba se giró hacia la mujer con una enorme sonrisa cuando reconoció su voz.



  * Le suilon _seler_! – (¡Te doy la Bienvenida hermana!) – Arwen abrazo a Bilba lo más fuerte que pudo pero sin lastimar a la pequeña Hobbit.



  * _Seler Arwen –_ (Hermana Arwen) Bilba correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, había extrañado muchísimo a Arwen.



  * ¿Cuándo llegaste?



  * Esta mañana – le sonrió cuando se alejaron y ambas comenzaron a caminar por los jardines, algo que solían hacer siempre juntas en el pasado.



  * Pensé que ya no te volvería a ver – acuso Arwen a su hermana.



  * Pero lo hiciste, ¡eme aquí!- se giró para quedar de frente a ella y cruzo los brazos a su espalda.



  * Así parece, mis hermanos se alegraran de verte de nuevo – sonrió – especialmente Elrohir – dijo de forma sugerente haciendo sonreír a Bilba.



  * Yo también lo extrañe – suspiro al recordar al más travieso de los gemelos, se habían metido en muchos problemas juntos, se aclaró la garganta y siguió su paseo con Arwen.



.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentado en una banca de piedra, Thorin Escudo de Roble estaba rehaciendo sus trenzas, él y sus Enanos acababan de terminar de profanar una de las grandes fuentes de Rivendel, algunos de los miembros de su compañía se encontraban secándose las barbas mientras otros más secaban sus cuerpos al sol.

Thorin se levantó cuando termino de acomodar sus cuentas en su lugar y comenzó a pasear por los pasillos rumbo a su habitación cuando se encontró con Bilba y una Elfa caminando por los jardines, ambas parecían muy felices platicando cuando de repente 2 Elfos varones las alcanzaron y las abrazaron, la cercanía de esos Elfos hacia su Hobbit le llamo de inmediato la atención y se escondió entre uno de los pilares para espiarlos.

  * _Na vedui!, Bilba Bolsón, Amatúlië! –_ (¡Al Fin!, Bilba Bolsón, ¡Bienvenida!) grito Elladan abrazando a la Hobbit desde detrás por los hombros.



  * _¡Amatúlië! –_ (¡Bienvenida!) – por su parte Elrohir se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y la abrazo, Bilba correspondió al abrazo de Elrohir y se giró levemente para abrazar a Elladan quien deposito un beso en su frente.



  * _¿Cuándo_ llegaste? – preguntaron los gemelos casi al mismo tiempo.



  * Esta mañana.



  * Pensábamos que ya no te veríamos de nuevo – dijo Elladan soltando a la Hobbit.



  * Pero estoy aquí, así que nunca digas nunca – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras Elrohir rompía el abrazo y se paraba a su lado.



  * ¿estas más baja? – pregunto Elrohir midiendo su altura con una mano solo para molestarla.



  * ¡No, tu estas más alto! – gruño Bilba haciendo reír al Elfo.



  * Ya…, ya, sea cual sea la razón, sigues siendo perfecta – Elrohir observo el cabello de Bilba antes de añadir - ¿te dejaste crecer el cabello?



  * Am… si – llevo su mano a su espalda para tocar su cabello de forma inconsciente – no he tenido tiempo de cortarlo.



  * Se te ve bien, me gusta – comento Elrohir y Elladan sonrió a su hermano.



  * ¿y que estaban haciendo, bellas damas? – pregunto Elladan casualmente mientras se recargaba en un pilar del jardín.



  * Solo caminar – dijo Bilba volviendo al lado de Arwen.



  * Y charlar de cosas de chicas – comento Arwen mirando a sus hermanos con los ojos entrecerrados – por lo que Bilba me pertenece hasta después de la cena – añadió abrazando a la Hobbit protectora y posesivamente.



  * ¡Oye eso no es justo! – se quejaron ambos Gemelos Elficos haciendo reír a ambas mujeres.



  * parece que se están divirtiendo – Belladona salió de entre unos arbustos mientras se estiraba.



  * ¡Madre!, ¿estuviste durmiendo nuevamente ahí? – Pregunto Bilba viendo como su madre estaba cubierta de hojas.



  * Es demasiado pacifico, no pude evitarlo – se estiro haciendo sonar su espalda – fue enormemente gratificante para mí.



  * ¡Bienvenida Señora Belladona! – saludaron ambos Gemelos inclinándose levemente con respeto hacia la mujer mayor.



  * ¡Chicos…! - sonrió Belladona y los abrazo – siempre es un placer verlos, ¡cielos!, han crecido bastante más desde la última vez que los vi – dijo asombrada la mujer mirando hacia arriba a ambos Elfos.



  * Se los dije – comento Bilba cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo molestia.



  * Jaja… supongo – dijo Elrohir sobándose la nuca.



  * Bueno, después de todo aún seguimos creciendo en altura – dijo Elladan tratando de salvar a su hermano.



  * Debo reconocer que físicamente son bastante atractivos, cualquier chica en Arda seria afortunada de tener a uno de ustedes – Bilba sonrió a los Gemelos ganando sonrojos de parte de ambos y haciendo molestar a Thorin que aún seguía oculto en alguna parte.



  * ¿vienen de visita?, ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran? – pregunto Elladan en un intento por ganar tiempo para que su hermano se recompusiera del fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.



  * Venimos de paso – Belladona camino hasta su hija y la abrazo – nos iremos cuando el líder de la compañía así lo decida.



  * ¿compañía? – pregunto Elladan mirando a ambas Hobbits - ¿vienen con el grupo de Enanos?



  * ¿los Enanos que llegaron esta tarde? – pregunto Elrohir ya más recuperado.



  * Así es – dijo Belladona enderezándose – justo con ellos es que venimos.



  * Ya veo, entonces no se quedaran mucho tiempo, es una lástima – Elladan palmeo el hombro de su hermano y este le miro.



  * ¿hay una manera de convencerte para que te quedes Bilba? – pregunto Elrohir mirando a la Hobbit frente a él, logrando que Thorin apretara los puños a sus costados por la simple mención de la pregunta – no te hemos visto en mucho tiempo después de todo.



  * Desgraciadamente tengo que ir – le sonrió de medio lado al elfo cruzándose de brazos – mis “habilidades” son requeridas en este viaje – rodo los ojos y suspiro molesta – quizás a mi regreso podría quedarme unos días – propuso la Hobbit a los Elfos y estos asintieron ante la idea.



  * ¡Eso suena maravilloso! – Elrohir tomo a Bilba de la mano – pero mientras estés aquí eres toda nuestra – de un rápido movimiento la cargo sobre su hombro y salió corriendo con ella, provocando que Thorin casi saliera de su escondite para ir tras ellos.



Inmediatamente Arwen corrió tras el gritándole para que bajara a Bilba y diciéndole algo de cómo se debía de tratar a las damas, por otro lado Elladan corrió para unirse al grupo, no se quería perder de cómo le iría a su hermano una vez que Bilba lograra hacer que la pusiera de vuelta en el suelo y cuando Arwen lo alcanzara, al mismo tiempo, Bilba protestaba y golpeaba la espalda de Elrohir en un intento por ser bajada de vuelta al piso.

Mientras tanto Belladona reía a carcajadas, quedarse un tiempo en Rivendell había sido una buena idea por parte de Gandalf, le agradecería al mago más tarde, si había alguien que sacaría si o si a la luz a la vieja Bilba ese seria sin dudas el travieso de Elrohir.

Thorin por otro lado, se escabullo de vuelta a sus habitaciones, si bien se sentía sumamente molesto por la cercanía de los Elfos con la menor de las Hobbits, él no podía hacer nada al respecto, por lo que se fue en silencio tratando de no parecer tan alterado como se sentía, sin embargo no fue tan silencioso como el esperaba.

  * Un viaje muy interesante… - volvió a repetirse Belladona en cuanto vio salir al Enano de su escondite.



.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bilba se sentía sumamente cansada después de su largo día en los Jardines con los hijos de Lord Elrond, había olvidado lo agotador que era pasar todo un día con los gemelos, y para ser honesta esperaba con ansias la hora de la cena, así podría retirarse a descansar con el estómago lleno después de un largo día de viaje, pero Lord Elrond tenía otros planes para sus invitados…

  * ¿Dónde está la carne? – escucho a uno de los Enanos preguntar.



  * ¿no tienen papas? – pregunto la voz de Ori a unos asientos de distancia.



  * Pruébalo, te gustara – le dijo Dori mientras tomaba una hoja de lechuga entre sus dedos y se la ofrecía.



  * No me gusta la comida Verde.



Varios Enanos se mostraban entre molestos y desconcertados por la comida frente a ellos en la mesa, Bilba incluida, quien no tuvo más que voltear a ver a su anfitrión, a Gandalf y a su madre para notar la broma.

Bilba los miro molesta, ese había sido un largo día, casi mueren por una manada de Orcos montados sobre Huargos más temprano, si bien las verduras y frutas dispuestas en la mesa podrían servir como una buena cena para alguien vegetariano, cualquier día, esta noche no era una de esas y ellos definitivamente no eran vegetarianos.

La Hobbit frunció más el ceño cuando Lord Elrond le sonrió desde su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa antes de volver su atención a las espadas de sus antepasados que le estaban mostrando sus invitados.

  * Y esta es Orcrist…- Bilba aparto la mirada, no le apetecía escuchar la historia de las espadas en estos momentos.



  * En seguida vengo – le dijo a Bofur a su lado antes de levantarse.



  * Aja… - contesto sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba más ocupado con el vino que con lo que ocurría a su alrededor.



Bilba comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando escucho la conversación que estaban teniendo algunos de los Enanos con Kili, y casi estuvo a punto de reírse junto con ellos al escucharlos, si bien los Elfos eran elegantes y hermosos, y aunque ciertamente la mayoría de ellos vestían con elegantes y delicadas túnicas, ¿Cómo podrías confundir su género de esa manera?, palmeo el hombro de Kili al pasar junto a él antes de seguir su camino hacia las puertas del salón, y estaba a punto de salir cuando los hijos de Lord Elrond entraron por estas.

  * ¡Bilba! – saludo Elrohir abrazando a la Hobbit y ganando varias miradas de los miembros de la empresa.



  * Elrohir – Bilba devolvió el abrazo antes de alejarse – pensé que no cenarían con nosotros – miro a los hermanos y volvió a sonreír.



  * Veníamos por ti en realidad, queríamos…



Thorin quien había visto la escena con el ceño fruncido sintió que necesitaba retirarse lo más pronto posible si no quería actuar de manera grosera con sus anfitriones, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que esos traficantes de árboles pensaran de él, pero Gandalf le había advertido que se comportara si quería que los Elfos le ayudaran a traducir la última parte del mapa, así que disculpándose con su anfitrión, el señor de Rivendel, se levantó de la mesa y se retiró a sus habitaciones.

Bilba observo a Thorin salir del salón hecho una furia y se preocupó, ¿Qué lo había puesto en ese estado?, ¿era acaso por la comida?, ciertamente la broma de Lord Elrond era algo…, pero no creía que fuera para tanto, no les haría mal comer “verde” de vez en cuando, y ciertamente ella misma tramaba terminar con la broma pidiendo que trajeran carne a la mesa lo más pronto posible, pero no pensó que Thorin se tomara tan enserio esto a tal grado de molestarse, o ¿acaso habían hablado de algo que le disgusto?, definitivamente debió de haber puesto atención a la plática en lugar de estar molesta y refunfuñando por lo que había en su plato, quizás debió actuar antes, así Thorin seguiría en el salón más tiempo.

  * … - suspiro tras reflexionar lo ocurrido y entonces Lord Elrond aplaudió un par de veces antes de que algunos Elfos entraran con platillos ricos en carne, eso sin dudas alegro a su grupo y a su estómago – me gustaría, pero… tengo hambre.



  * Por supuesto – asintió Elladan.



  * Jamás nos interpondríamos entre un Hobbit y su comida – secundo Elrohir y Arwen los saco del salón antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ellos.



  * Yo tampoco he cenado nada – sonrió y Bilba entendió sus intenciones.



  * En ese caso, permítame escoltarla a la mesa, Señorita – Bilba le tendió el brazo y Arwen lo tomo para ser guiada hasta la mesa.



En cuanto los Enanos la vieron acercarse se levantaron para recorrerse y darle un lugar a la recién llegada, Durante la cena la menor de las hijas de Lord Elrond no pudo evitar saciar su curiosidad y se dedicó a socializar con los Enanos, quienes estaban reacios al principio pero tras ser defendidos por esta y por Bilba, se relajaron un poco más en su presencia.

+-+-++-+--+-+-+-+-++-+--+--+-+-++--++++---+-+-+-+

Bilba se había percatado de que un par de los Elfos que estaban en la habitación estaban hablando mal a sus espaldas, Hablar mal de alguien justo frente a ellos sin que estos te entiendan era de lo más desagradable en su opinión y no tuvo pelos en la lengua para decir lo que pensaba, en esos momentos no le importo ser educada.

  * ¿eso piensan? – preguntó en voz alta llamando la atención de los Elfos y de algunos de los Enanos quienes se callaron para prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo - qué desagradable forma de pensar – se giró y miro al par de Elfos que habían estado hablando mal de los Enanos a sus espaldas.



  * ¿Bilba? – pregunto Arwen sin entender al principio la situación.



  * Hablar mal de otros cuando estos no entienden lo que estás diciendo es lo más bajo que existe – Bilba miro a los Elfos sin ocultar su molestia y estos se revolvieron incomodos en su lugar.



  * ¿eso hicieron? – pregunto Arwen molesta, y el par de Elfos comenzó a balbucear algo que solo logro molestarlas a ambas.



Arwen se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a amonestar al par de Elfos en Sindarin provocando las risas de algunos otros Elfos y del mismo Lord Elrond cuando ambos Elfos huyeron del salón cuando la menor de sus hijas les ordeno salir de su vista, logrando así que los Enanos se abrieran un poco más con ella.

Media hora después de ese incidente, Lord Elrond se retiró junto con su gente de la habitación, dejando a los Enanos solos para que se sintieran más cómodos mientras comían lo que les quedaba de su cena.

Bilba se retiró con Arwen, dejando a Gandalf y a su madre con el resto de la compañía, comenzó a pasear de nuevo con su hermana del alma por los pasillos antes de irse a descansar por ese día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron desde que Lord Elrond había examinado el mapa de la montaña solitaria y encontrado que solo podía leerse bajo la luz de una luna en específico, por lo que, para fastidio de Thorin, tuvieron que quedarse en Rivendel hasta que la noche correcta llegara.

  * Es extraño – dijo Bilba mirando alrededor.



  * ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Elrohir a la Hobbit mientras caminaban.



  * Hoy tampoco veo a Thorin con los demás – contesto con un leve tono de melancolía oculto en su voz.



  * Me he dado cuenta de algo.



  * ¿Qué cosa?



  * De que no dejas de notar su ausencia – Bilba se detuvo y lo miro con una ceja levantada – podría faltar cualquier Enano de esa compañía en la habitación y no te darías cuenta, pero tratándose de su líder…



  * Elrohir…



  * ¿te gusta no es así? – pregunto el gemelo mirándola a los ojos.



  * … - Bilba aparto la mirada antes de contestarle apenada – si.



  * Me lo suponía – Elrohir se cruzó de brazos - ¿desde cuándo?



  * Pensé que le había olvidado, pero al volvérmelo a encontrar…



  * ¿lo conociste antes?



  * En Bree, hace años – se giró y lo miro nuevamente – me salvo de unos idiotas.



  * No deberías ilusionarte con el – Elrohir se acercó a Bilba y la tomo de los hombros – una vez el viaje termine dudo mucho que se vuelvan a ver.



  * Lo sé, por eso no me ilusiono, tengo una obligación en la comarca que me impide hacerlo.



  * ¿obligación?



  * Ya hablaremos de eso, por el momento… - se acercó a él y le sonrió – solo quiero disfrutar del viaje aunque sea un poco.



  * ¿Te permitirás volver a ser tú?



  * Si voy a atarme para siempre a la vida en la comarca después de este viaje, tratare de “disfrutarlo” un poco, aunque sin olvidar que debo comportarme como una Bolsón.



  * No puedes hacer eso, deberías ser tu misma siempre Bilba – le regaño Elrohir y la Joven rio levemente.



  * Ya suenas como mi mamá y como Prim.



  * Creo que si más de una persona te lo dice debe ser verdad.



  * Si…, pero es mejor así – Bilba miro el cielo y se percató de que la luna estaba a punto de asomarse, recordó las palabras de Gandalf – debo irme, ya casi es hora.



  * Comprendo – asintió la cabeza y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Bilba le abrazo con fuerza antes de irse - _Gi melin – (te amo)_ , susurro cuando Bilba se había alejado lo suficiente como para no oírlo.



.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No había sido su intención escuchar, de hecho, no se supone que los escucharía, el solo había estado tomando una siesta lejos de su familia, no lo malinterpreten, Nori amaba a sus hermanos, es solo que a veces le gustaba estar fuera de la vigilancia constante de Dori, es por eso que se había escabullido fuera de su vista para tener algo de “paz”, cosa que abundaba en Rivendel y era un poco molesto para alguien acostumbrado al ruido de los mercados y los pueblos Enanos.

Nori se había despertado justo a tiempo para escuchar toda la conversación, y si bien tenia ciertas sospechas sobre la Hobbit, no se esperaba que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas, ahora solo le faltaba encontrar una forma de averiguar el resto de la historia, quizás su pequeño hermanito fuera de ayuda, se había llevado muy bien con Bilba desde la comarca y ella parecía agradarle.

Con eso en mente salió de su escondite cuando el Elfo estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y se reunió con el resto de la compañía para juntar sus cosas, se escabullirían fuera de la ciudad fortaleza a mitad de la noche después de todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bilba camino por los pasillos de Rivendel cuando la reunión termino, ahora sabían cuándo y que buscar una vez llegaran a la montaña solitaria y eso la ponía nerviosa, ¿Qué tal si no podían encontrar la puerta a tiempo?, ciertamente Gandalf y su madre insistirían en que ella usara su “Don” si es que eso pasaba, ¿pero qué tal si ella no podía hallarlo?, no quería decepcionar a la compañía, no quería decepcionar a Thorin…

Sacudió su cabeza y se golpeó la frente, ella ya no era una mujer libre, se casaría con Otho a su regreso después de todo, necesitaba esas tierras de vuelta para poder ayudar a su gente a afrontar un “Duro invierno” cuando este volviera, no podía pensar en un hombre mientras le pertenecía a otro, no era correcto, ni justo, para nadie…

Se acercó a la barandilla de piedra y recargo su frente contra la fría piedra, se sentía muy bien y la ayudaba a despejar su mente.

  * ¿Cómo sabes que no caerá también en la enfermedad del Dragón?



  * Confió en que Thorin no lo hará, es más fuerte que Thror.



  * Aun así es parte de la línea de Durin, está en su sangre.



  * ¿De qué hablan? – se preguntó a sí misma en voz baja levantando la cabeza, Gandalf y Lord Elrond estaban discutiendo en la parte baja.



Bilba se alejó del barandal mientras pensaba en sus palabras, “Línea de Durin”, “Thror”, “Enfermedad del dragón”, ¿a quién se referían?, retrocedió un par de pasos antes de girar para irse, ya casi era el momento de irse y dejar atrás su último refugio en días o quizás meses, suspiro resignada, realmente no quería irse tan pronto, amaba Rivendel y a su gente, pero tenía un contrato que cumplir con los Enanos y ayudarlos en su búsqueda, miro por última vez la bella luna en el cielo antes de girarse para volver con su grupo, al hacerlo se encontró con la lejana y triste mirada de Thorin y eso hiso que su corazón doliera.

  * ¿Maestro Thorin? – se acercó a él apresuradamente pero se detuvo a unos pasos, el sonido de su nombre lo devolvió a la realidad y miro a la Hobbit frente a el - ¿está bien?, ¿Qué está mal? – pregunto preocupada.



  * ¿tu…? – señalo a el Mago y al Elfo y Bilba siguió su mano - ¿escuchaste?



  * ¿lo que decían? – pregunto volviendo su atención al Enano.



  * Si…



  * Apenas – mintió – me dolía la cabeza, estaba más concentrada en la piedra fría que en lo que fuera que estaban diciendo – ahora ya no le cabía dudas, sea de lo que fueren que Gandalf y Lord Elrond estuvieran hablando, tenía algo que ver con Thorin, eso o con algo que Thorin no quería que supiese, fuera como fuera, fingiría no saber nada, al menos por ahora.



  * ¿segura?



  * Si, ¿era...? – bajo la mirada a su pecho, no se sentía cómoda mintiéndole a la cara - no es correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas después de todo, ¿Por qué estás aquí?



  * Nos vamos – se enderezo y desvió su mirada, no pudo descifrar si decía la verdad o no y eso lo ponía nervioso, lo último que Thorin quería era que Bilba se enterara de la Enfermedad del Dragón, cualquiera podría enterarse y le daría igual, pero no ella.



  * Comprendo, iré por mis cosas – estaba a punto de irse cuando Thorin la detuvo del brazo.



  * Tu madre tiene tus cosas, debemos ir directo a la entrada, no podemos perder más tiempo o nos detendrán



  * Bien, ¿estás seguro de que todo está bien? – le pregunto Bilba nuevamente.



  * Si – Thorin volvió a mirar a Bilba, pudo notar la preocupación en sus ojos – solo… no es nada – le dio la espalda – ¡en marcha!



Bilba asintió y siguió a Thorin en silencio, sea lo que sea que aquejaba su corazón, él no se lo diría, ¿y por qué lo haría?, ¿Qué era ella para el?, nada más que una pequeña Hobbit a su servicio, no eran nada, y jamás lo serian, el no confiaba en ella, ninguno de los Enanos lo hacía después de todo, solo era una extraña entre ellos, su madre tenía mejores oportunidades de llevarse mejor con ellos que ella misma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la cima del camino, miro la hermosa y mágica ciudadela, Bilba solo esperaba que Gandalf se les uniese pronto, no le gustaba la idea de viajar sin el mago, no les había ido muy bien solos sin el mago días atrás con los Trolls, y no quería volver a estar en una situación así de nuevo, no todavía al menos.

Thorin miro a Bilba una última vez antes de volver al frente del grupo, la mirada que la Hobbit le dedicaba a la ciudad de los Elfos lo molestaba, y una parte de él deseo haberle mostrado Erebor en toda su gloria, mostrarle que esta ciudad no era nada comparada con su hogar ancestral.

Belladona observo a su hija momentáneamente y luego al líder de la compañía, pero no era la única, los hermanos Fundin y Nori también lo hacían, todos por distintas maneras, así fue hasta que Thorin volvió a la cabeza del grupo y Belladona se acercó a su hija y la tomo del brazo para girarla.

  * Volverás, lo prometo.



  * No es eso lo que me preocupa.



  * ¿no me digas que quieres quedarte?



  * No es eso, solo… me preocupa que Gandalf no venga con nosotros.



  * Nos alcanzara, no nos abandonara – consoló su madre y Bilba asintió.



  * Lo sé, pero no me gusta la idea de avanzar sin él.



  * Debemos irnos – dijo Nori acercándose a ambas – nos dejan atrás.



Belladona y Bilba voltearon a verlo y asintieron, no sin antes mirar por última vez Rivendel a lo lejos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_ Notas sobre el capítulo: _ **

**1.- Hola a Todos** , espero que les haya gustado este capítulo la verdad siento que le falto un poco, quizá me haya quedado un poco flojo o algo así, pero ya quería soltar este capítulo, ya no lo quería ver más en mi pantalla y no porque lo odiara ni nada, es solo que como ya comente anteriormente, el dialecto de los elfos y yo nomás no…, aparte no se mucho sobre los hijos de Elrond, no hay mucho sobre Elrohir y Elladan o al menos yo no encontré gran cosa sobre ellos.

**2.- ¿Cuál es la relación de Bilba con los hijos de Lord Elrond?**

Bilba los conoce desde que era una pequeña Faunt, desde que viajo por primera vez a Rivendel se hiso amiga de ellos.

**3.- ¿Por qué Elrohir dijo “te amo” cuando Bilba se fue?**

Esto es porque Elrohir ha estado enamorado de Bilba desde hace muchos años, sin embargo jamás se ha animado a decírselo ya que sabe que Bilba lo ve como un hermano y no quiere arruinar su relación, es por eso que decidió guardar sus sentimientos.

**_ Aclaraciones sobre personajes en este capítulo: _ **

**\+ Arwen:**

Desde pequeñas la relación de Arwen y Bilba ha sido como de hermanas, tano asi que ambas se sienten tan cómodas con la otra que se cuentan mutuamente todos sus secretos y pensamientos, incluso algunas veces solo basta una mirada para entender lo que la otra quiere decir o siente en ese momento.

**\+ Elladan:**

El mayor de los Gemelos y el más tranquilo de los dos, ciertamente es bastante travieso como su hermano, pero de los dos es el más relajado, comprende los sentimientos de su hermano por Bilba y guarda silencio, pero aun así lo anima a pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella cada vez que puede.

**\+ Elrohir:**

El más travieso de los gemelos, ama a Bilba en secreto por lo que no puede evitar sentirse herido con la confesión de Bilba sobre Thorin, él sabe que ella es libre de elegir a quien amar, pero eso no evita que sienta celos hacia el Enano, lo cual le llevo a advertir a Bilba, es por eso que le dijo que no se ilusionara con él, ya que él sabía que Thorin era el legítimo Rey de Erebor y que lo más probable era que él ni siquiera se fijara en Bilba por lo que ella saldría lastimada, y esa idea le hacía sentir rencor contra el Enano.

**\+ Thorin:**

Thorin ha estado con un humor Explosivo estos días en Rivendel, es por eso que Bilba casi no lo ha visto, ya que cada vez que el Enano la ve cerca de los Gemelos Elfos se siente de mal humor, y como le dijo Gandalf, “debe comportarse”

**\+ Nori:**

Nori ama a su familia, pero debido a su pasado como Ladrón es constantemente vigilado por su hermano mayor Dori, por lo que se siente un poco Asfixiado algunas veces, por lo que de vez en cuando él se escapa para tener momentos de “paz”.

En esta ocasión Nori escucho una conversación que no esperaba que aclarara sus sospechas, aunque esta a su vez le genero más incógnitas, y planea valerse de su hermanito menor Ori para descubrirlas.


End file.
